Findings
by LordLeonius
Summary: A story about a boy named Mark who discovers his father is actually the leader of Team Rocket. It's mostly about Mewtwo and is pretty angsty (honestly, what ISN'T angsty about Mewtwo?) There's some fluff and yaoi. R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Mark! Get your butt out of bed! Your father is going to be here in one hour! Do you hear me? One hour!"  
  
I grumbled and rolled out of bed. I purposely let myself fall onto the ground making a loud thump.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
I grumbled, picking myself up off the floor.  
  
"Wear something nice, your father is very picky about that sort of thing."  
  
"Yes nana."  
  
I lumbered over to the closet, which was half open, dirty and clean clothes all lay in a heap just inside. The only ones actually hanging up were church clothes, or "nice" clothes in nana's opinion. I picked out the one that was most appealing to me, even though I hated all two of them. Ripping the pants and coat off the hangar, I dug in the pile of clothes for a white shirt. I found three, but only one of them was decently clean and smelled a bit better than the other two.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Digging around in the pile some more, I found some socks that matched well enough. I quickly yanked them over my feet and ran to the bathroom. I wetted my hair and combed back, but didn't try too hard to make it look nice, nana would complain anyway. I ran back to my room and grabbed my "nice" shoes, shoved them on feet without tying them and went downstairs.  
  
"It's about time!" She looked me up and down. "Tuck in your shirt, tie your shoes, and I'll fix your hair and get you a tie when you're done eating."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, nana." I sat down and began to shovel the oatmeal into my mouth.  
  
"Mark! Where are your manners?"  
  
"They're still sleeping."  
  
She sighed. "Well they better wake up before your father gets here."  
  
I continued to eat. She made my father seem like a tyrant. "Your father this. Your father that." Who would ever be that uptight about anything?  
  
I finished my oatmeal and nana immediately took away the bowl.  
  
"Go in the bathroom."  
  
I obediently got up and went to the bathroom. Let the torture begin. Nana was there in a few minutes with a tie and a comb.  
  
She combed my hair back and sprayed it with hairspray (I hate that stuff). Then she practically strangled me with the tie, and tied my shoes some "special way." The way I did things was never good enough.  
  
Now I was sitting on the couch, waiting. I had never actually met my father. Just heard things about him. All I knew was that he was the leader of Viridian Gym.  
  
The doorbell rang. Nana answered the door.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
I got up and went into the living room. At least five men were all gathered at the door.  
  
"All of you wait outside." Came an authoritive voice from the center of the group. The men filed out of the room, leaving one man. His hair was carefully greased back and he wore a finely pressed suit. He smiled.  
  
"My son! I have not seen you since you were an infant." He extended his hand for me to shake it.  
  
I took his hand and gripped it firmly. "Hello, father." I let go.  
  
"Very firm hand shake. You will do well in life, I can tell." He turned to nana. "I don't mean to be rude Beatrice, but we must leave immediately. There is so much we have to do." He said, staring at me.  
  
"Understood." She said simply. She almost seemed afraid of him.  
  
"Well then! Let's go!"  
  
I followed him outside. A limousine was parked on the side of the road. A man opened the door for us to get in. I got in and looked around the interior. Various expensive wines and liquor sat in a rack, along with a few glasses. There were three televisions and a window on the front wall. Apparently there was another section ahead of us where for the bodyguards.  
  
"All set, sir?" Came an intercom voice.  
  
My father leaned to his left and pushed down a button. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
We began to move. He chuckled.  
  
"I'd imagine this is the first time you've ever been in one of these?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He sat back in his seat and sighed. "This is the life, huh?"  
  
I looked around. "Yeah."  
  
Now he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me, boy. Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, sir. Seems like a horrible little gang, if you ask me."  
  
He cackled. "Horrible, yes. Little, no. Do you know who I am, boy?"  
  
I puzzled. "You're Giovanni, leader of Viridian Gym. At least you were the last I heard."  
  
"And right you are, but that is only a mere side job."  
  
I stared at him curiously.  
  
"My son, I am also the head of Team Rocket."  
  
I blinked. My father is the most wanted criminal in the whole entire pokemon world?  
  
I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"And you would be my only heir."  
  
I only stared.  
  
"Speechless?"  
  
I looked away. Those eyes suddenly seemed so evil.  
  
"I am going to show you the entirety of Team Rocket and teach you all I know. Together we'll conquer the world. Then you will carry on."  
  
The limo stopped. I wanted to get out of here, away from him.  
  
"Ah! It seems we have arrived already."  
  
The door opened and we got out. We were at the Viridian Gym.  
  
"Come along, boy."  
  
I followed him inside. We walked onto the gym floor. I stopped shortly to look around.  
  
"Keep up!"  
  
I followed him up some stairs onto a balcony overlooking the gym floor. He continued on to a door off to the side. Inside was his office. He went straight to the bookcase in the back.  
  
"Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He pulled a red book halfway out of its place and let go. The book slid back in and the bookshelf moved aside, reveling a door. He opened this door.  
  
"After you."  
  
I stepped inside and found myself in a long corridor lit by red lights.  
  
"The fun begins."  
  
That day he showed me the first two floors. They were devoted to the people who were always out stirring things up. He explained to me all that they do, and I didn't like any of it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next morning a girl came and got me up. I had to stay in the "Member's quarters," which was basically just a bedroom. I went to the closet to find a whole bunch of suits. I guess I'll have to get used to wearing them.  
  
I went to the door after I was dressed; the girl was waiting.  
  
"Boss is waiting for you in the kitchen. Need me to take you there?" She asked blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it in my face.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Alright, come on."  
  
I followed her down several hallways, then through a door. She stopped.  
  
"Just go straight and then turn right. I got work to do." And she was gone. I followed her directions, but still managed to get a little lost. I found my way in the end though.  
  
"Mark! My boy! There you are! Here, have a doughnut, they're fresh."  
  
I sat down at the table with him and selected a glazed strawberry doughnut. He watched me eat.  
  
"We're going to the labs today. You're going to love it!" He sipped his coffee.  
  
As soon as I was done chewing the last bit of the doughnut he got up.  
  
"Ready?" He didn't wait for me to answer.  
  
I jumped up and scurried after him.  
  
This place must be huge! We went down at least 20 hallways and five flights of stairs before stopping at huge, steel double doors.  
  
Giovanni typed in a code on a keypad next to the doors and the doors slowly rolled away into the wall.  
  
Inside, scientist all wearing white coats scurried about. Computers and tables with odd objects on them dotted the room. They all seemed to focus around a pillar of glass filled with a greenish-amber liquid in the far right corner.  
  
A bearded man approached us. Giovanni greeted him and they began to talk. I wandered away, curious about the glass pillar in the back. On my way, I studied the computers and anything else that looked interesting.  
  
Finally getting to the glass pillar, I discovered that there was some sort of creature floating in that strange liquid. A pokemon, one I had never seen before. I stared up at it. It seemed to be sleeping. It had a cat-like face, but no whiskers. It had long eyelashes though, possibly suggesting it was female. There was a bony plate over its chest, which turned out at two places near the bottom. Okay, so it was female. Her hips were very large compared to the rest of her. She had a red stomach and tail. But the rest of her was white.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" It was my father.  
  
I looked at him, then back at the pokemon. "What is she?"  
  
"She's a Mewtwo."  
  
"Mew.two?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open, glowing a bright orange. The computers began to go nuts.  
  
My father reached inside his coat and pulled out a gun, just as the glass pillar shattered. I dove behind a table. I peered over the top of it and watched.  
  
The Mewtwo sank to the bottom of the pillar, resting on the bottom. Giovanni put the nose of the gun right in between her red eyes.  
  
"I am Giovanni, your master. Do not attempt to defy me. You are a Mewtwo. Your purpose is to do what I command without question. Is that understood?"  
  
Yes, sir. Said a dark, airy, female voice. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once.  
  
He put the gun away. "Good." He turned around. "What are you waiting for? Get her armor fitted!"  
  
I watched everything from behind the table. That Mewtwo was staring at me now. It made me shiver.  
  
My father watched as they took the Mewtwo away. I got up from my "hiding" place and joined my father.  
  
"What are they going to do with her?"  
  
"Get her some armor. This one will not escape from me."  
  
"Was there another one?"  
  
He turned and looked at me. "Yes, but he has become too powerful to recapture. The last time I met with him he erased his very existence from my memory. Fortunately, these scientists found a way to reverse the effect."  
  
"It was a he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where you thinking of using the female to lure him back?"  
  
He smiled. "Very good, Mark." He put his arm on my shoulders and we began to walk. "Let me show you the rest of the labs."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The following day I was allowed to explore at my leisure. I discovered that there were two above ground levels and twelve sub-levels. The deepest two were unused, however.  
  
After finding all 14 floors, I decided to start with the top-most, even though I had already seen most of it, there was still plenty to investigate.  
  
Most of the rooms I looked in were empty, how exciting.  
  
The next one I looked in proved to be very interesting, though. It led to a balcony, but all I could see from here were cables, hanging from the ceiling. I went right up to the railing and looked down. All the cables were hooked up to a robot standing on a platform. I was about to leave when the robot's head moved and seemed to be staring in my direction. I stared back at it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
You ask "hello," tell me what this means. Said that dark airy voice. That wasn't a robot. That was the Mewtwo.  
  
"Well.uh. 'hello' is generally a greeting."  
  
Then why did you say it as if you were asking a question?  
  
"Because. I. um. didn't think you could hear me with that armor on." I said.  
  
She was silent.  
  
I spotted a staircase going down to the floor below. I went down it and stood in front of the platform. I looked up at her.  
  
You. are not like that other man. Death does not follow you like a faithful pet.  
  
I looked away. "You must be talking about my father."  
  
He is your father? Truly that must not be so.  
  
"But he is."  
  
Are you ashamed of him?  
  
I hesitated. "No, I think I'm more disappointed or even scared."  
  
I don't blame you.  
  
I looked up at the door.  
  
You're not supposed to be here, are you?  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling."  
  
Then you should go.  
  
I stared at her. "Okay then." I started for the stairs. "I'll come back sometime." I saw her smile underneath the helmet she wore.  
  
I continued on my way.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
After a week and a half of touring The Rocket HQ, Giovanni took me to a house he had in uptown Saffron.  
  
I was surprised that he was pretty much done with teaching for now. I was guessing it was just a break. That couldn't be all of what he wanted me to know, unless he was catching on to the fact that I didn't like this Team Rocket business.  
  
Of course, being a teen, the first thing I did was go into town to check out the local ladies. I found some but, of course, I was invisible to them.  
  
So, the next thing I did was check out the gym. I loved pokemon, even though I didn't have any of my own.  
  
It was really weird; the moment I entered the gym, the leader froze and stared at me. I stared back. This was the best looking girl I'd seen all day. There was a strange sound and she flew toward me.  
  
I mentally smacked myself. Duh! That's Sabrina you idiot!  
  
She landed only a foot in front of me and squinted at me. "I can't read your mind, nor did I anticipate your coming. Who are you? I sense strong psychic powers within you."  
  
I stared at her and blinked. "I'm Mark, but there must be something wrong with you. I don't have psychic powers." I chuckled.  
  
"Oh you have them, you just don't know how to use them.yet."  
  
"Yet? Are you saying you're going to teach me?" I felt my eyes grow wide.  
  
She giggled. Something I hardly expected her to do. She seemed so serious. "Why not? It's been very slow around here lately. I need something to do." She started walking away. "Are you coming?"  
  
I shook myself then followed her. We came into some sort of kitchen.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
I sat at the small round table. She sat across from me. A spoon appeared on the table in front of me.  
  
"Pick it up."  
  
I picked up the spoon.  
  
"Concentrate on the spoon. Picture it bending in your mind. Close your eyes if it helps."  
  
I concentrated on the spoon first with my eyes open, but nothing happened.  
  
"Try again, but close your eyes this time. Concentrate on the spoon, nothing else."  
  
I tried again, with my eyes closed. There's the spoon. it's bending. I think.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the spoon. It wasn't bent.  
  
"Like this." She took the spoon from me and stared at it. It bent at the neck. "Your problem is you don't really think you can do it. Try again."  
  
Another spoon appeared. I picked it up and concentrated, hard.  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
I opened them. The spoon was bent the slightest bit.  
  
"See! I told you."  
  
I smirked. "Okay, now what?"  
  
A pile of spoons appeared in front of me. "Practice."  
  
I stared at the pile. "I have to bend ALL of those?"  
  
"If you want to master your hidden power." She got up and squeezed my shoulder. "I'll be back in a while. Good luck." She winked at me on her way out. I stared at the pile again.  
  
Okay. I came in here just to mosey around, maybe find a cool girl that doesn't hate my guts, and I end up sitting in Sabrina's kitchen trying to bend spoons. You go Mark!  
  
I heard that! Came a voice suspiciously like Sabrina's.  
  
"What the heck?" I said looking around.  
  
I didn't think you could project your thoughts yet. We'll have to work on your control over that. I seriously don't want to hear what you think of me.  
  
I looked around nervously. Okay. that was Sabrina. Anyway! Back to the spoons.  
  
I picked up a spoon and stared at it. "This is really boring." I thought out loud. "I know! Let's see if I can teleport anything." I took a spoon out of the pile and set it on the table. I folded my arms in front of me and stared at it. "Come on. you will disappear and then reappear three inches away. please?"  
  
The spoon started to shake. Then it suddenly shot up and whacked me in the face.  
  
"OW! Dumb spoon!" I yelled, putting my face in my hands. Okay then. maybe we should stick with bending them. It seems to be less painful.  
  
Picking up the "menace spoon" I threw it back into the pile and took out a new one. I concentrated on it, nothing.  
  
"Come on! I did it before!"  
  
After a half an hour Sabrina came back.  
  
"What time do you need to be home?"  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 2:46. "Before dark. Today is Wednesday, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, I get Wednesdays off."  
  
"Oh, you have a job?"  
  
"Well. not really a job yet. Guess you could say I'm learning the trade."  
  
"Really? What is the 'trade'?"  
  
"My dad is the Leader of Viridian Gym."  
  
She looked a bit frightened all of a sudden. "You. your father is Giovanni?"  
  
I nodded. "You're probably thinking, 'oh no! I'm teaching telekinesis to the most dangerous man in the world's kid,' right? I'm nothing like him. As soon as I found out he was head of Team Rocket I was devastated. The police can't touch him though, and he knows it. I've just been playing along. If he finds out I'm not for real he'll probably kill me." I looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what to do."  
  
She stared at me. "Come here as often as you can so I can teach you. I can tell you speak truth. I don't need to search your mind for that."  
  
I gave her a solemn nod. "Okay."  
  
"Now back to practicing."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
"Mark, where have you been going every Wednesday?" Asked my father, taking a sip of wine. He always had some type of drink in his hand.  
  
"Oh, nowhere."  
  
"Don't lie to me boy."  
  
"Okay fine, I met a girl."  
  
"Oh really? What is her name?"  
  
I hesitated. Should I tell him or not? "Sabrina."  
  
"Saffron's Gym leader?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A grin formed on his lips. "Excellent choice."  
  
Uh oh that can't be good.  
  
"And what, may I ask, have you been doing every Wednesday?"  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"Just hanging out. What else would we do?"  
  
He was silent. I didn't like the look on his face. I could pretty much tell what he was thinking. and it wasn't good.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "I remember the days."  
  
"I'm going to bed." I said suddenly. I got up and headed for the staircase, the very long staircase.  
  
"It's only 8:30, you know!"  
  
"Tomorrow's Wednesday!" I yelled running upstairs.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey Sabrina! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad got a little suspicious of my hurrying out the door every Wednesday."  
  
She looked serious. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him we just hang out. but I think that he thinks we're lovers or something." I concentrated really hard and played back the conversation between my dad and I. Sabrina looked impressed.  
  
"You're really getting the hang of it now, aren't you?"  
  
I felt my face turn red with a blush. "Yeah."  
  
She stifled a giggle. "It seems as though he hasn't discovered your power yet. That's good."  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Let's go into the gym and work on your levitation. Do you think you need the pads today?" She started for the doors.  
  
"I'll try it." I went to the center of the gym, standing on the white dot in the middle of the ring. I concentrated, and soon my body began to glow green. I slowly rose off the floor. I felt the air become thicker as Sabrina lifted off the ground and joined me, just incase.  
  
"Ha! At least I'm not flying all over the place." I said, looking down. I moved to the right a little.  
  
"Don't get cocky now."  
  
I looked up. Let's see if I can get to the ceiling. I took off, a little too fast, and hit my head on the ceiling.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. You'd think I'd be able to do this right by now." I noticed the doors were open to the gym. I stared at them and they shut.  
  
"Don't do too many things at once!" Sabrina warned.  
  
"I think I've got this down." I said, flying to her. We hovered about three feet apart.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, looking at the ground again.  
  
"Okay, then let's work on teleporting. Teleport to the park." A vision of the place she wanted me to go to appeared in my mind.  
  
"Won't there be a lot of people there?"  
  
"So what, they all know me I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, but what if there are rocket agents around? They might tell my dad."  
  
"Quit your belly aching, just do it."  
  
"Okay fine." I pictured the park and soon felt my body begin to tingle as I began to dematerialize. That part always gave me the willies for some reason. Next thing I knew I was in the park.  
  
"Piece of cake." I said. Sabrina appeared.  
  
"Not bad! You're here in one piece."  
  
"I've been practicing in the lower levels, nobody ever goes down there."  
  
"Good!"  
  
The rest of the day we continued to train. me (ha ha that sounds funny). Then as it began to get dark we went for a walk in the quieting city. We were just going pass Silph Co. and the other really tall buildings when I heard a noise. It was a whoosh type of noise, but not an ordinary whoosh. It was a psychic whoosh. Like when someone or something was using telekinesis to fly. I stopped walking.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I concentrated, letting my mind wander, looking for other psychic creatures.  
  
"There's something psychic up there." I said taking off into the air. Sabrina followed. We landed on the top of the Silph building. Sabrina was tugging on my shirt.  
  
"Mark. Mark what is that?" She said, pointing.  
  
I turned around and looked in the direction she was pointing. Two purple eyes were staring at us.  
  
"It's Mewtwo." I whispered.  
  
"Mewtwo?"  
  
How do you know who I am?  
  
"My father is Giovanni." I said. "Though I am not proud of it." I added.  
  
The eyes came closer. Impossible. I erased his memory and his. How is this so?  
  
"My father told me that your mind trick didn't work on his men back in Viridian, so they found a way to reverse it."  
  
The eyes suddenly looked angry. Then he must be looking for me as we speak.  
  
"No, he isn't. He's created another Mewtwo. A female. I don't know exactly how he's going to do it, but he wants to use her to lure you back to him."  
  
Why do you tell me these things?  
  
I looked at Sabrina. She only stared at Mewtwo.  
  
"I hate what my father does. and I'm supposed to be his heir, but when he passes I'll probably run Team Rocket into the ground and run the gym."  
  
The purple eyes looked us both over. Thank you for the information. Both of you are psychics, am I correct?  
  
We both nodded. I noticed the pokemon clutched a small brown bag. I believe I can trust you. We shall meet again, but at the moment I must decide what I shall do about this.  
  
He got ready to take off.  
  
"Wait! What's in the bag?"  
  
He looked down at the bag he was holding; he seemed embarrassed. Nothing of your concern. He was gone.  
  
Sabrina stood beside me. "That pokemon was very strong."  
  
"No kidding. And there's only one other."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It's a clone."  
  
"I've heard about a mew being cloned. Was that it?"  
  
"Yeah, they kinda spruced it up a little though. My dad wanted the most powerful pokemon in the world, but he got away and he wants him back."  
  
She shuddered. "I hate to think of what might have happened if he still had that thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know. how about we get down from here. It's getting cold."  
  
"Right."  
  
We flew down and continued to talk about Mewtwo as we made our way back to Saffron Gym.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey! You over there!" I yelled to a random rocket. He stopped and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"You talkin' ta me?" He yelled back.  
  
"Yeah! Do you know where boss is?" I had to call my dad "boss" or they would start treating me like royalty. It was very annoying.  
  
The man came up to me so he didn't have to yell down the corridor. When he got to me he looked disappointed. "Oh, I thought you were somebody important. Get lost kid, he doesn't have time for you."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Just tell me where my dad is, okay?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know where your dad is? I don't even know your dad!" He started walking away.  
  
"My dad is Giovanni! I'll have him kill you if you don't tell me where he is NOW!" I screamed at him. This was always fun, threatening their lives and all. The man practically fell on his face and began to kiss my shoes.  
  
"I heard he was training today. Pokemon of course."  
  
"Thank you. Now go do something useful."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
I headed down the hallway to the gym. Sure enough there were numerous curses being yelled from the gym and plenty of pounding sounds along with the shattering of expensive wine glasses. I opened the door to have a terrified Persian trample me. I went inside to the balcony where my dad was raving at a petrified rocket. The Mewtwo, clad in her armor, stood patiently waiting for an order on the floor below. I ignored my father and went down the stairs to the gym floor. Going toward the Mewtwo, she didn't turn her head. She only twisted an ear in my direction.  
  
Hello. I said telepathically. She jumped, not expecting a mental voice, especially from a human.  
  
Was that you? Human over to my left?  
  
Yes. Isn't it great? We can talk without anyone hearing no matter where we are.  
  
Yes, it is. I could hear the smile in her dark voice. How did you manage this?  
  
My father and I went to Saffron City for a while. I met someone there who also has these powers. She told me I had them and helped me take control of them. Can I ask you something?  
  
Go ahead.  
  
Have they given you a name yet?  
  
My master calls me Sheba. What are you called?  
  
My name is Mark.  
  
"What are you doing down there, boy!" Called Giovanni. I looked up at him.  
  
He can't hear us. I better go. I said. "Coming father!" I went up the stairs. "She's very interesting." I said when I got to him.  
  
"I like your curiosity, boy." He said, patting my head. I hate it when he does that. "Now watch what she can do."  
  
A door opened at the side of the gym and a Rhyhorn came charging out. Sheba simply lifted her hand and the Rhyhorn stopped in its tracks. It lifted off the ground and was thrown into the nearest wall.  
  
I could do that. I wanted to say. I only said it to Sheba.  
  
Could you? You can do more than speak with your mind?  
  
Yes. It's so fun! I said. She laughed in my mind. Her laugh was wild, almost like she wasn't quite sure how to laugh. I wasn't surprised.  
  
"Did she kill it?" I asked Giovanni.  
  
"Most likely. Why don't you go see?"  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"You're a rocket, boy, and rockets do risky things."  
  
"Alright. if you say so. but I can't see why you don't send one of your worthless agents to check."  
  
He chuckled, he never actually laughed. Just chuckled or sneered. I made my way back down the stairs and over to the motionless Rhyhorn, which was lying among pieces of the wall. I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked its side. It groaned.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
It started to get up.  
  
You've read about these things. whatever you do don't move.  
  
It faced my direction and began to paw at the ground with one foot.  
  
It's going to charge!  
  
With a mighty roar it ran straight for me. Without thinking, I flew into the air and hovered. The Rhyhorn kept going and ran into the other wall, knocking itself out. I floated back down to the ground, and then realized what I had just done.  
  
Oh no! I'm done for.  
  
Giovanni ran down the stairs and was soon at my side. He stared at me with unbelieving eyes.  
  
Oh Sabrina. I'm dead.  
  
Giovanni looked over at the Mewtwo. "The Mewtwo saved you. I don't believe this!"  
  
What? Mewtwo? Oh! Thank you God! I sighed with relief. He thinks Sheba saved me.  
  
My father walked over to Sheba and stared at her. She shifted her weight to her left side. She looked nervous.  
  
Are you afraid of him, Sheba?  
  
I'd be a fool not to.  
  
"Hmmmm. she seems to like you, Mark." Giovanni said, scratching his chin. He turned to me.  
  
Sheba shuddered. My father looked at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Did you see her shudder, boy?"  
  
"Yes, why do you want her to be frightened of you?"  
  
He stood up straight. "Fear will make anyone obey." He spotted one of the pokemon handlers. It looked like he was going after the Rhyhorn.  
  
"Scott! Never mind that wretched creature. Put Sheba away."  
  
The man startled. "But sir! She is perfectly fine! Why should I de-  
  
"No! Put her back in her room! I wasn't ordering you to destroy her!"  
  
"Oh, of course, right away sir!" He scurried away and began to tend to Sheba.  
  
Giovanni watched him take her away.  
  
"Dad, what makes them afraid of you?" I asked.  
  
He smirked. "You'll learn soon enough." He pulled back his coat, purposely most likely, to reveal a gun. He began to walk away. I went with him.  
  
"Are there any psychics in the rocket business?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Wouldn't they be useful? You know, with recruiting loyal people or finding out if someone is a traitor."  
  
He stopped walking. "What an excellent idea! You are most definitely my son. Mason!"  
  
An important looking man, who also wore a suit, came in our direction.  
  
"Yes, boss?"  
  
"I have a new mission for your men."  
  
"Wonderful! I believe they were getting bored."  
  
"Take your men to Saffron City and recruit us some psychics."  
  
"Psychics? But sir! They are so hard to read, and. well. their weird."  
  
Giovanni glared at him.  
  
"But, I suppose their skills could be useful." He turned around and went into a room and began to bark orders.  
  
We started walking again.  
  
"Mark, you can go. I have work to do."  
  
"Oh, alright." I watched him go into his office, and then took off down the hall. I went straight to that hangar they kept Sheba in.  
  
Sheba?  
  
Mark! I was waiting for you.  
  
Sheba, I have something to tell you.  
  
Oh?  
  
There's another.  
  
Another? Another what?  
  
Mewtwo.  
  
Really?  
  
Yes, and Giovanni is planning to use you to lure him back.  
  
Him?  
  
Yes, him. I've met him and if my father knew he'd probably kill me. I began to pace. You have to warn him!  
  
I did. He said he'd meet with me again. I think he has a plan to free you.  
  
She was silent.  
  
What's wrong, Sheba?  
  
She sniffed. This sounds dangerous, Mark. Gio.  
  
I know, but this isn't right. You're a pokemon, not a slave. Don't you want to be free?  
  
Yes, but. not if you have to put your life on the line. You're my only friend. Sheba, Gio is only a man. You and me can do things he can't. Mewtwo will help me and I'm sure Sabrina will too.  
  
Sabrina?  
  
Do you remember when I left for a while?  
  
Yes.  
  
I went to Saffron City. I met her there.  
  
Oh yes! I remember you told me.  
  
She helped me learn my powers. She's my best friend besides you.  
  
But isn't Saffron City a long ways away from here?  
  
I heard someone talking not far away. Sheba heard it too.  
  
You better go.  
  
I teleported to my room.  
  
I wonder when we'll be going back to Saffron.  
  
I rolled off the bed and went to the mirror. I fixed my shirt and tie, and then ran out the door. I dodged a couple of rockets and found Gio's office. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Dad? If you're not too busy I'd like to ask you a question." I said through the door.  
  
There was a heavy sigh. "Come in come in."  
  
"When are we going to go back to Saffron?"  
  
"Son, I really don't have time for this. I honestly don't care what you do as long as you don't kill yourself." He said, taking a big gulp of wine then squinting hard at the computer.  
  
I blinked at him. "Really? Cool!" I left before he could say anything else.  
  
Sheba?  
  
I hear you.  
  
I'm going to Saffron.  
  
Now?  
  
Yes. 


	2. Girl Trouble

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Sabrina said to herself, rather annoyed. It was 11:45 after all. Who wouldn't be cranky?  
  
She flung on her robe and went downstairs to answer the pounding at the door.  
  
"Who could that be at this time of night?" Sabrina said to herself, rather annoyed. It was 11:45 after all. Who wouldn't be cranky?  
  
She flung on her robe and went downstairs to answer the pounding at the door.  
  
"Mark! What the heck are you doing here?" She let him inside.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sabrina. I guess I should have called first, but I didn't think it would take me so long to get here."  
  
"This better be important."  
  
"Oh, it is. My dad is going to over take Silph Co. again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Then he's going to use that as an advertisement to Mewtwo. I think he somehow knows that Mewtwo is around here. But, look at this." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. She took it from him and studied it.  
  
"What's so important about this?"  
  
"That is a report from a mission that took place not long ago. The place they went to was the last place they saw Mewtwo. They found the pokemon he cloned but not him."  
  
"So."  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous, but Gio has this Meowth. it can talk."  
  
"You think they used the Meowth to get info out of the cloned pokemon?"  
  
"I think they brought them back because they wouldn't talk, and now they're torturing them."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I was sneaking around and heard some things. did a little digging."  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"It was all there! I saw it all happen in that guy's mind!"  
  
"You better not get yourself caught!" She sighed. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Sabrina, once they get Silph they're going to let Sheba go. Of course, they're going to put a tracking device in or on her that will probably be able to do other things besides track. They want to make her think she's free. Oh. Sabrina. they have it all planned out."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be talking to the police?"  
  
"Sabrina! You know they can't do anything about this!"  
  
"What? Do you think we can do something about this? We're only kids for Pete's Sake!"  
  
"Well, the least we can do is warn Mewtwo."  
  
"How are we going to find him?"  
  
"I've been looking at some of my dad's pokemon books. It says that any psychic pokemon can find another psychic if they let their mind 'wander,' as they put it. I've done it before. Can't you do it?"  
  
She sighed again. "Can we discuss how we're going to save the world tomorrow?"  
  
"Sabrina! This isn't a joke! We have to do something! Besides, it already is tomorrow."  
  
"Please. I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright fine. What should I do?"  
  
"Make yourself comfortable." She said, going down a hallway to her room. Mark sat on the couch and tried to sleep, but failed.  
  
I know. I'll go for a walk. He thought, getting off the couch. He went outside and breathed the crisp night air. He began to wander the streets, not absolutely sure where he was going. Sooner or later he found himself staring up at Silph Co.'s many floors. Then a dark figure in the alley caught his attention. He was limping, and was using the wall for support.  
  
Mark started slowly toward the alleyway. As he got closer he discovered that this was a very tall man, and he was wearing a trench coat with the collar turned up. He watched the man go to the back of the alley and stiffly sit down.  
  
The man began to unbutton three or four of the bottom most buttons and stretched out the leg he had been limping on. But, that was definitely not a human leg. It was way too white and had no trace of any hair. The foot did not have a shoe on it and sported only two toes. Instead of an ankle there was only a ball that seemed to attach the foot to the leg.  
  
The man squirmed around until a tail also emerged from the coat.  
  
It's Mewtwo. but what's happened to his leg?  
  
Mewtwo put his hands on either side of a decently large wound in his shin. The hands, with only three fingers each, began to glow blue. The wound got significantly smaller but nothing else happened.  
  
Dammit! Why won't it go away? Came Mewtwo's voice.  
  
Mark poked his head into the alley. Mewtwo? Is that you?  
  
Mewtwo's head snapped up and looked around.  
  
"Over here! Remember we met on top of the Silph building?"  
  
He tried to get up.  
  
"Oh! Don't try to get up! I see you've hurt your leg."  
  
Don't tell me what to do human! He said using his powers to stand.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't want you to hurt yourself more."  
  
Why do you care?  
  
Mark went into the alleyway. "Hey, not everyone is cruel and heartless like my dad." He went a little closer. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I have some more news."  
  
You did not answer my question.  
  
"Well. uh. I like you. I want to help you, and well. I was hoping you'd be able to help me. You see, I. I don't like what my dad does, and I know you don't. Why else would you run away? You wanted to be free, right?"  
  
So, you just want to use me. He looked angry.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant. You don't want any pokemon to be slaves, right?"  
  
Right.  
  
"Sabrina and I don't either, but Team Rocket is too big for just the two of us to take on by ourselves. We need your help."  
  
Mewtwo liked the sound of that. A human was begging for his help.  
  
"Uh. Mewtwo? You're starting to make a puddle."  
  
The pokemon looked down. There was a puddle forming around his foot.  
  
"Anyway, what I was going to say before is that Giovanni is going to take over Silph Co. and then he's going to let Sheba free."  
  
Who is Sheba? The Mewtwo asked, he was starting to get worried about his leg.  
  
"Sheba is the female Mewtwo Giovanni created. They're hoping she'd find you, and once you two get close enough, they're going to recapture her. Then they'll use her to control you. Are you all right, Mewtwo? Here, let me look at that-  
  
NO! Keep your distance!  
  
"But Mewtwo! You have to get the bullet out. That's definitely a gunshot wound. What happened?"  
  
That is none of your concern. Mewtwo said, sitting down again.  
  
Mark slowly moved closer until he was only about three feet away. Mewtwo was to busy picking at the wound to notice.  
  
"If you don't remove it, it'll get infected. You could die from that!" He could see the pain in the Mewtwo's face.  
  
My fingers are too large to fit.  
  
"Please Mewtwo! My hand is smaller. Let me help."  
  
The Mewtwo stared at him.  
  
"I saw you trying to heal it. Maybe if I could get the bullet out you can heal it the rest of the way."  
  
All right, fine! But be gentle.  
  
Mark came closer and surveyed the hole. "Wow. that's pretty deep."  
  
What are you waiting for? Just get it over with!  
  
Mark set his left hand to the left of the wound to hold the leg steady, and then reached into the hole with his right. The Mewtwo winced and growled at the pain.  
  
"I got it." Mark said, slowly removing his hand. He pulled it out and moved away from Mewtwo, who instantly covered it with his hands and healed it.  
  
"I hope you heard everything I said. I'm not sure, but I think Giovanni knows you're here. Oh, and you might want to see this." Mark took the report out of his pocket, not realizing he just got blood all over his pants.  
  
Mewtwo took it from him and read it. He looked over the top of the piece of paper. Do you know anymore about this?  
  
Mark nodded and prepared to show Mewtwo what he had found in the rocket's mind.  
  
Mewtwo studied the road as Mark finished.  
  
"I will try to do what I can for them, but I can't promise you that I can set them free."  
  
I don't expect that of you. I will go to him.  
  
"No, Mewtwo. He could be testing you."  
  
I must be loyal to my friends. He took to the air. Mark followed.  
  
"Mewtwo! Wait!"  
  
Mewtwo ignored him and kept on flying.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Sabrina! Sabrina wake up!" I yelled.  
  
She yawned. "What now?"  
  
"Mewtwo is going to Giovanni! I tried to stop him but."  
  
"Good. Maybe he'll put an end to Team Rocket." She said, fluffing her pillow.  
  
I stared at her as she went back to sleep. "Fine! I don't need your help. I'll do this myself. I can't believe you're a gym leader." I stomped out of her room and went outside. I began to fly back toward Viridian City.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The sound of glass shattering. It wasn't far away. I listened for footsteps. None. For some reason I was frightened. How can that be? I don't get scared. Fear is for the weak.  
  
Suddenly so hard to breathe. why? Instinctively my hands made their way up to my neck. No wonder, there was already a hand there, but it wasn't a human hand.  
  
Where are they? Said an angry voice. A voice I knew: Mewtwo's voice.  
  
"Your pathetic clones?"  
  
The hand closed tighter. Answer my question.  
  
"I will take you to them. if they're still alive."  
  
His grasp tightened more. You will take me to them, and if you wake anyone. they will be killed.  
  
He let me get up, without loosening his grip the slightest bit. We walked the whole way to the dungeons on the eighth floor.  
  
"They're in there, but I do not have the keys."  
  
The door popped open.  
  
"Will you let me go now?" I asked in an aggravated tone. The pokemon pulled me inside and threw me into an open cell, closing the door and locking it.  
  
I shall deal with you later. He turned around and opened the cells containing his battered and bruised clones.  
  
I smirked and reached for the gun secured snuggly to my ankle. I clicked off the safety and pointed it at Mewtwo.  
  
"I'm disappointed, Mewtwo. I thought you knew that I always carried a gun with me. Even to bed."  
  
You and your gun do not frighten me, Giovanni. I know you value my life. He began to heal each pokemon, one by one, and teleported them away. He didn't seem the slightest bit nervous about the gun.  
  
"Let me out of here, or I'll shot you."  
  
Your threats are empty.  
  
I put pressure on the trigger.  
  
Even if you do shoot me, I will not let you out.  
  
BANG!  
  
The pokemon fell to his knees, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
You will be repaid for all the pain and suffering you have caused me, Giovanni.  
  
He staggered to his feet; somehow managing to stand even though I had just blown off his left kneecap. He finished sending away his clones. Now I could hear footsteps.  
  
It's about time. I thought. The door opened. Mark came inside.  
  
"Mark! Get out of here!"  
  
Mewtwo only looked at the boy. He said he'd kill anyone who woke. Why wasn't he killing Mark? Mewtwo would keep his word.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Quick, son! While he is down, let me out!"  
  
The boy stood there dumbstruck.  
  
Mewtwo coughed.  
  
You will pay!  
  
I heard several footsteps now. A whole group of rocket executives entered along with a scientist. A radio squawked.  
  
Mewtwo struggled to stand this time. I had shot him in the chest. Someone was running down the hall. The door swung open, and another scientist entered.  
  
BANG!  
  
My last bullet hit Mewtwo in the side. He fell again and the scientist rushed in with a restraining collar, clipping it swiftly around Mewtwo's neck. The rest of the people standing there, with the exception of Mark, helped carry the pokemon away.  
  
"Mark? Mark!"  
  
The boy startled but recovered and opened the cell.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, but it is something you will need to get used to."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sheba.  
  
Mark? You're back already?  
  
I've failed Sheba. Sabrina wouldn't help me, and I almost got Mewtwo killed. I began to cry.  
  
Mark? Why are you dropping water from your eyes? Sheba asked. She sounded concerned.  
  
It's called crying. People cry when they are upset. I wish I never knew my father. I want to go home to nana. I want to live a normal life. I don't want to be a part of this! I ran from that room and went to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and sobbed openly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Get away from me! I wanted to scream. No, I did scream it. Why can't they hear me? Let me die! I refuse to live as a slave!  
  
All of these machines. what do they all do? Everything began to blur. Darkness zoomed in, like I was traveling through a tunnel facing backward. Moving away from the last bit of reality. But it came back almost instantly. Now I was somewhere else. Lying on something cold. Tiles, big white tiles. I tried getting up. I was sore, but I managed.  
  
Nothing else was here. Just bright-whitewashed walls and a window. One of those giant windows they always put in lab observation rooms, the kind that to the observer it's a window, but to the observed it's a mirror. I looked at myself in this mirror. I had never actually seen myself.  
  
Purple eyes, they were aflame with anger. And the heavy eyebrows, they added a nice touch of their own. I tried relaxing my muscles, tried to make the scowl go away, but it stayed. My face was permanently like that. Was I made to be permanently angry? Was that my personality? I shifted my gaze to another figure in the mirror. So, I wasn't alone, there was another here, another Mewtwo. I turned around sharply, though it caused me pain to do so.  
  
Yes, my eyes did not deceive me, but this Mewtwo was different than I. Different, yet the same. We stared at each other, neither of us sure of what to say, if there was anything to say.  
  
Who are you? I asked, but then realized it was not likely it had heard me.  
  
I am Sheba. That was a female voice.  
  
I looked back at the window, now I could see our differences.  
  
You must be Mewtwo. Mark has told me about you.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Why are they just standing there looking at each other?" Giovanni demanded.  
  
"They're not just standing there. They're conversing." Said the scientist with the beard. "They're social, just like people. They want to get to know each other."  
  
"That could take weeks! Maybe even months! Give him weak tranquillizers or some form of testosterone!"  
  
"Sir, if we do that we will run the risk of him killing her. It could take years to clone another female. We were very lucky this one survived. It would be much safer if we let nature run its course."  
  
"Professor Sycamore, I am not a patient man."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Mark. that boy with psychic powers.  
  
He tried to warn you. Did you not heed his warning?  
  
He did warn me, and I listened. That is why I am here. Giovanni captured my clones. I had to come rescue them. If it weren't for the boy, I would be free, but my clones would be dead. I don't know whether to thank him or hate him now, but he did not lie to me.  
  
He hates what his father does. He wants to stop him, but I don't think he knows how. That's why he wanted to find you. He wanted you to help him stop his father, but you couldn't help him if you were captured.  
  
So, then he does not really care about me.  
  
That is not true! Half the reason he hates his father is because of you. The other half is all the destruction they cause. But, he hates what they do to pokemon the most.  
  
Mewtwo was silent. He turned toward the window.  
  
What is this? Is this your twisted way of driving me insane? He said out loud.  
  
/No, she is your mate/ Came Giovanni's voice through an intercom.  
  
Mewtwo looked at Sheba. I have a mate? He thought. But, I do not know how to love. How shall I. know? Was I created with those sorts of instincts?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I lay there on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I'd searched the whole HQ but couldn't find a way to get to them. They had to have put them in a secret room that you had to go a specific way to get there. I knew exactly where they were, but I couldn't get to them. If I was correct, they were exactly in the middle of the fourth and fifth basement floors. How the heck do you get there? A portal? Wait! That's it! Maybe I could teleport? No, bad idea. I'd get caught for sure.  
  
I wandered down the hallway. My father must have forgotten about me. I didn't care, though. I didn't want to learn to be evil. Why couldn't I be like every other kid? Why couldn't I just go to school or pursue a career as a pokemon trainer? I've always loved pokemon, that's why I hated this. I wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and I was going to be. but then mother died. One day she just didn't come home from work. Then nana came. Nana. she was way too protective. She immediately squashed my dreams of becoming a pokemon trainer. I remember asking her what happened to my mother. She wouldn't tell me, but I knew that she had to know.  
  
I found myself in my father's office. I sat down at the desk, littered with all sorts of documents. There was the computer, which was displaying a screensaver- a big red "R" that bounced around the screen, and a half empty bottle of some sort of alcoholic drink or another. I just stared at the mess. This was going to be mine?  
  
The door opened, and Gio came in. He looked at me staring miserably at the desk.  
  
"It has been five days, Mark, and you have yet to change your clothes. What is that blood from on your pants?"  
  
I peered down at the bloodstain near the pocket. "When you shot him."  
  
"Is that what you're so miserable about?"  
  
"Father, I do not enjoy making others suffer. I hate what you do! How can I possibly be your son?" I said calmly. Now I was going to get it.  
  
Giovanni sighed and looked off to the side. "I knew I should have raised you from the start. You've become like your mother."  
  
"How did she die? Why wouldn't nana ever tell me?"  
  
"I killed your mother. She was always trying to stop me, getting in my way. I had hoped Beatrice was too hard on you, so you would become rebellious, but it seems that she has taught you to be righteous. It figures she would turn you against me. It was I who made her a widow."  
  
I stared at him. He was even more evil than I had anticipated. "Then you will kill me too, won't you?"  
  
"I could not bare the thought, but if you will not cooperate I shall have to take you as a prisoner."  
  
"Father, I have no intentions to defy you. I was just justifying the fact that I don't agree with what you do here. You may want someone else to run Team Rocket when you pass."  
  
"I never intended you to run it. I already have that straightened out. You have to earn your way to the top, even if you are my son. This conversation is finished."  
  
"Yes, sir, but can I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
He stared at me for a moment.  
  
"I trust you do not lie, but you hide things."  
  
"I'm sure you do as well."  
  
He smiled. "Cunning. you have your father's discernment. You would make an excellent rocket. what a shame."  
  
"Where are the Mewtwos being kept?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It's so cold in here. Sheba said. She sat in the corner, hugging herself to keep warm. Could we get a blanket in here? She said out loud.  
  
/No/ Said the intercom.  
  
I paced in front of the window. What is going to happen to me? What will become of my clones? I thought. Sheba watched me.  
  
Why must you stare?  
  
She flattened her ears. Aren't you cold?  
  
I stopped. What does it matter to you?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"This is not good. They don't seem to like each other much." Said the bearded man to his colleague. "We better do something."  
  
"We can't make them like each other! It's impossible."  
  
The man with the beard paced. "Maybe if we could get her into heat." He combed his beard with his fingers.  
  
"That might do something, but how would we get her into heat?"  
  
"Go get the botanist."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Okay. is it through this door?. no. How about this one?. nope. Then is has to be this one. Aha! Now which tile do I have to press? I felt along the wall.  
  
This could take forever. oh! Here it is! I pressed the tile all the way in. There was the sound of machinery working and a portion of the wall slid away. Inside was a small room with a rather large window. The bearded scientist was seated inside.  
  
"Back already?" He turned. "Oh! You? Who are you?"  
  
I ignored him and went inside.  
  
"Get out of here boy! I don't know how you got here, but this is for authorized personnel only! Now scram!"  
  
I stared at the man. "I really hate using my father's tactics, but they are effective."  
  
The man held his head. "Who are you?" The man said through clenched teeth. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I only wish to be permitted to see my friends." I went to the window and looked inside. Two Mewtwos were inside. One was in the corner, the other pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'll do what ever you say! Please.stop."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man collapsed on the floor. "What must I do?" He asked, quivering.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
I heard the door open.  
  
"Mark? Is that you?" I didn't hear any footsteps. "Hello?"  
  
..  
  
"Hello?" I went out into the living room. The door stood open. "Who's in here?"  
  
..  
  
Something grabbed me from behind. I whirled around. A rocket.  
  
"Hello, Sabrina." He said with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Who are you? Let go!"  
  
"Oh, Sabrina, don't you remember me?" He stepped into the light so I could see him.  
  
"Kenneth! What do you want?"  
  
He took my chin in his hand and caressed my hair. "You. you're just as beautiful as I remember you. I want you, Sabrina."  
  
I tried to free my self of his grip. "Get away from me! Let me go!"  
  
He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled. "No, Sabrina."  
  
My eyes began to water. "What did I ever do you to you?"  
  
He made me look at him. "You don't remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. Please let go of my hair!"  
  
He let go of my hair and took hold of my neck, backing me into the wall. "You and your little friends. I asked you out once remember? You laughed in my face. Do you remember what you did after that?"  
  
I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver. "I'm sorry, Kenny."  
  
"You're gonna be sorry all right. when I'm done with you." He walked me backward into my bedroom, and forced me down onto the bed.  
  
"No, Kenny, please!" I pleaded as he took off my shirt.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The door opened again. Two people came inside.  
  
"I have the botanist. What's this kid doing here? And why are you on the floor?"  
  
The bearded man kept his eye on me as he stood up. "That is no ordinary kid. He's a psychic. I think he's talking to the Mewtwos. Do not try to stop him. He'll only give you a migraine, trust me."  
  
"What is it you want doctor?" Asked the botanist.  
  
"Oh yes! I was wondering if you knew of a sort of plant that would work as a 'turn on,' you know, for the Mewtwos."  
  
The botanist stared at him. "Which of the two do you wish to 'turn on' as you say?"  
  
"The female."  
  
"Hmmmmm. unusual. usually it's the male. Isn't it?"  
  
"Well. yes, but we don't want him to get rambunctious and kill her."  
  
"I see. well, there is a certain flower that will do the trick. It's called black nightshade. The fruit should have a nice effect on her, that is, if you can get her to eat it."  
  
"I don't think we'll have any problem with that. Where can we find some?"  
  
"Leave that to me." The botanist left. Leaving me with the two scientists.  
  
"Are you talking with the Mewtwos, boy?"  
  
"No. I'm only watching. Sheba looks cold."  
  
"She's asked for a blanket."  
  
"Why didn't you give her one?"  
  
"Well. because."  
  
"You want them to mate, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. and Giovanni is becoming impatient. if they don't mate soon." He swallowed. "I may lose my life."  
  
I looked back into the room where the Mewtwos dwelt.  
  
Sheba?  
  
Mark! Where have you been? I missed you! Where are you?  
  
I'm in a room behind the window, or to you I think it looks like a big mirror.  
  
I watched her get up and come to the window. Mewtwo stopped pacing and watched her as well.  
  
I can't see you. can you see me?  
  
Yes, I can see you. Can I ask you something Sheba?  
  
Go ahead.  
  
Do you like Mewtwo? At all?  
  
She looked down. He doesn't say much. He just keeps pacing. I talked to him a little. I think he's a little confused.  
  
Confused about what?  
  
Well, he told me he didn't know whether to thank you or hate you. He said something about you warning him. Then he said something about it being your fault he's stuck here.  
  
Do you know why you're in there together?  
  
Master mentioned something about us being mates. but I don't think he's interested. All he thinks about is how to escape.  
  
Mewtwo came up beside Sheba.  
  
What are you doing? I heard him ask her.  
  
I'm talking to Mark. She answered. Do you want to talk to him?  
  
He was silent, seemingly staring at me from behind the glass. He shifted his gaze back to Sheba. His ears twitch and his nose wiggled a little. She puzzled at him.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Mewtwo ignored her and walked away. He sat down in another corner.  
  
Thank you. I heard him say.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Finally, he was gone. Now I just had to get the phone and call for help. but it hurt too much to move. I was really lucky to even be conscious. I managed to roll off the bed. There was a phone on the nightstand, but it was on the other side of the bed. That seemed so far away.  
  
I pulled myself along the carpet, stopping frequently. I could feel my stomach begin to get rug burned.  
  
Almost there! Come on Sabrina! You can do this!  
  
Somehow making it to the nightstand, I painfully forced myself into a sitting position and eagerly grabbed the phone. I hastily dialed 911. no answer, the phone was dead.  
  
Condemn you to hell, Kenneth! He'd cut the phone wires. Now my only hope was to gather what was left of my strength and call out psychically.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Lying in bed, I stared at the cobweb blowing about on the ceiling. I sighed. It was always so hard for me to get to sleep. I got out of bed and went to the "Rocket Community Kitchen." A couple of girls were seated at a table. They giggled when I walked by. I found myself in the walk-in refrigerator searching for a box of string cheese. I found one and took two of the white sticks. I went back out, very cold now, and sat down at a table by myself.  
  
Mark. somebody help me.  
  
I dropped the stick of cheese I was unwrapping.  
  
Sabrina?  
  
No answer.  
  
I ran back to my room and grabbed my coat and boots, then headed for the main exit. The moment I was out the door I took to the air. I don't remember ever flying that fast in my life. I made it to Saffron in a few hours.  
  
Getting to Sabrina's house, the door stood wide open.  
  
I hope I'm not too late. I thought, running inside. I found Sabrina lying on the floor in her room, completely naked and bleeding.  
  
"Oh my God! Sabrina!" I checked for a pulse. Thank the Lord I found one. "Sabrina? Can you hear me?"  
  
She groaned.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I wrapped her in the muddled bed sheet and carried her outside. The hospital was only a few blocks away.  
  
"Hang on, Sabrina."  
  
"Mark?" She moaned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"We're almost there." The hospital doors almost didn't open fast enough when I came soaring in. The secretary was startled.  
  
"Somebody help her!" I yelled.  
  
Soon a few doctors whisked her away from me and onto a stretcher. A nurse escorted me to a waiting room.  
  
"Are you hurt?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You look pretty tired. Do you want a drink or something?"  
  
I sat down. "No, I'll be okay. She'll be alright. right?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No, but from the looks of it I think she was raped."  
  
The nurse sat down next to me. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
I stared at her. "Don't you have to get back to work?"  
  
"I am working. This is my job."  
  
"No, she isn't. I wish she were though."  
  
The nurse squeezed my shoulder. "You'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She got up. "You should tell her you like her, you never know, she might feel the same way. Some good could come out of this." She walked away.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I stared out the window. So many problems were at hand. Where was my son? He's been gone for two weeks. Nothing had happened with the Mewtwos yet. The scientists said something about black nightshade. I didn't feel like trying to figure out what they were going to do with that.  
  
The first thing was Silph. It was hard enough to take over the first time and now they have even more security. Silph and its resources would be very helpful in cloning my army of Mewtwos. I smiled at the thought of thousands of Mewtwos at my disposal. We needed more recruits. The mission to Saffron wasn't very successful. They had found a single psychic that was willing to join.  
  
My thoughts switched over to Mark. Where is he? There is something strange about him, but I don't know what. I'm glad that he came straight out with his dislikes of abusing pokemon. We'd have to work on that.  
  
I continued to stare out the window, and then looked at the bottle of Vodka in my hand. I frowned at it, remembering the night I'd first taken up drinking. I'd killed my wife that night. Fay had not deserved to die. She was such a wonderful woman. I couldn't believe the happiness she'd brought me. especially after Mark was born. We would have been the perfect family if I had not joined Team Rocket. It was my best friend, besides Fay, who had got me to join. I loved the freedom and confidence it had given me.  
  
I threw the bottle at the wall. It was all his fault. It was his fault I'd become this power hungry monster that would tolerate nothing damaging to my cause.  
  
I sluggishly tromped over to the bed and let myself fall limply onto it. I rolled over to the nightstand and opened the single drawer. Besides a loaded gun, there lay a picture- face down. I picked it up with a little difficulty; it had been lying there for so long without being stirred. Turning it over, I looked at the picture. It was a picture of the three of us, Fay, Mark, and myself. We were all smiling. I sighed and threw it back into the drawer. I didn't have time to dwell on the past.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I'm starting to wish nobody else had found out about this." Sabrina said. She was practically buried in get-well gifts from her admirers. I waded through the knee-deep wrapping paper to her bedside.  
  
"How many more did you get today?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"About five so far."  
  
"Geeze. so, how are you today?"  
  
She sighed. "A little better. How about you?"  
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
Sabrina slowly got herself into a sitting position, leaning on the pillow behind her for support. "Have you been home yet?"  
  
"No. I don't think anybody back there cares enough to notice."  
  
She looked down at her hands clasped together and sucked in a cheek.  
  
"I don't really want to go back. They've probably done something horrible to the Mewtwos, and I don't want to hear about it." I found a chair and cleared it off so I could sit in it.  
  
"Hey Mark?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for coming to my rescue. I didn't think you would after I'd been so rude to you."  
  
I half smiled. "I couldn't hold a grudge on you if I wanted to."  
  
She smiled and looked away. I stared at the paper on the floor.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know who it was that. hurt you?"  
  
She exhaled loudly, blowing her bangs upward. "Yes."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Kenneth Wrought."  
  
I sat back in the chair. "That name sounds familiar."  
  
She nodded. "He was wearing a rocket uniform."  
  
I went back to her bedside. "You get better real soon, Sabrina." I leaned down to kiss her forehead, but instead hers met my lips. When we pulled away she grinned at my surprised expression.  
  
"Good luck." She said.  
  
I made a face at her. "I'll get you for that."  
  
She giggled as I left the room.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Well! It's about time! Do you have any idea how long it's been?" Scolded Prof. Sycamore.  
  
The botanist gave him a bored look. "Do you want the black nightshade fruit or not?"  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Maybe. Where's my money?"  
  
Sycamore held out a wad of dollar bills. The botanist snatched it out of his and shoved a brown bag into his hands.  
  
"Have fun." Said the botanist as he waltzed out.  
  
Sycamore opened the bag and took out one of the fruits inside. He examined it then looked at the door to the observation room. "Yeah, fun."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hm? Mark!" The man in red silk pajama's got up from his recliner and tried not to run to his son. "Where have you been?"  
  
I was rather surprise to get a giant bear hug from him. I waited until he let go.  
  
"I was with Sabrina. Some Kenneth guy was retarded enough to rape her."  
  
"She was raped?"  
  
"Yes. Sabrina told me the guy's name was Kenneth Wrought and that he was wearing a rocket uniform."  
  
He seemed to express my anger. "Come with me."  
  
I followed him into his office. He turned on the computer and opened the Rocket Residence Listings. He typed in "Kenneth Wrought." A file popped up. It had everything from his birth date to the last beer he'd bought.  
  
Giovanni scrolled down until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"He was assigned to the mission to Saffron to recruit Psychics. They're back now. So. ah! He's staying on the first floor room 349." He looked over at me. "I'm assuming you want to take care of this yourself?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Do you want to use mine?" He asked opening a drawer on the desk. Inside was a gun.  
  
"No. I'm all set." I left without another word and headed down the hallway. Everyone else who was in the hallway seemed to know I meant business and stayed out of my way. Some even cowered in fear it was going to be them. I didn't stop until I got to room 349. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Comin!" A few minutes later the door opened. A man probably not much older than me stood in the doorway. "Whacha want kid?"  
  
I answered with a nice knuckle sandwich. He stumbled backward.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his jaw.  
  
I went inside. I used my psychic powers to lift him off the ground by his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" He choked.  
  
I glared at him. "If you ever mess with Sabrina again, I'll kill you."  
  
"That bitch isn't worth it."  
  
I could feel my rage burning within me. The man's face started turning blue. He stared scratching and pawing at the invisible hand that held him hostage. I growled and the man's body went limp, his head drooped and lolled from side to side. I threw the body and went out into the hall. I could tell my eyes were still glowing green from my rage; everyone quickly hurried out of the hall. 


	3. Double Trouble

"Sheba! Come here." Sycamore called.  
  
Sheba rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Mewtwo watched from his corner.  
  
"Good girl. Here, eat this." Sycamore put the fruit in her hand. She examined it suspiciously.  
  
"I haven't done anything to it." He assured her.  
  
Sheba smelled it and took a little nibble, watching the professor the whole time. Nothing happened, and it tasted rather good. She shoved the rest of it into her mouth.  
  
Sycamore smiled. "Was it any good?"  
  
Sheba shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How about some more?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's your father. May I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
The door opened and Giovanni casually walked inside shutting the door behind him. "What is going on Mark? I saw what you did to that man. Strangled him. but there weren't any marks on his neck and it was broken. How the heck did you do it?"  
  
Crap. I'm in big trouble this time.. I guess I'll just have to tell him.  
  
"I get the feeling you are hiding something important from me. What is it?" The look on his face definitely said, "tell me or else."  
  
I sighed, then realized I was still in bed and barely presentable. oh well, obviously he didn't care.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Well?"  
  
I looked off to the side. "I'm a psychic." I said quietly.  
  
"What? Did you say you are a psychic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He just stared at me. It was very nerve-wracking.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He said, sounding frustrated.  
  
"I haven't known for very long. It was Sabrina who showed me how to use them." I said, trying to defend myself somewhat.  
  
He put a hand to his forehead and paced a little. "Get dressed and meet me in my office."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sheba returned to her corner. That scientist had just given her a bunch of fruit. Something was suspicious about this, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She seemed fine, but I guess whatever was supposed to happen hadn't taken effect, yet. So I watched her.  
  
What are you staring at? She asked. She didn't say it in a rude way.  
  
I'm watching you. Something is going to happen, I know it. That man wouldn't give you fruit if there were not a reason. I know how this place is run.  
  
She seemed a bit alarmed. What do you think is going to happen?  
  
I don't know.  
  
She was silent. I continued to watch.  
  
After a while she laid down, probably going to sleep. Perhaps that fruit was supposed to make her tired, so the scientist could do something to her. I waited, but no one came. I decided I would check on her just incase. Getting up, I stumbled a little. My knee was stiff. Apparently they couldn't remove all of the pain and damage.  
  
I went to her as quietly as I could, and then knelt by her side. She made a small noise, like a cat's meow mixed with a purr and rolled over onto my feet. I jumped back and stared down at her.  
  
Hello! She said rather perky-like; she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
I continued to stare. Something told me I was supposed to be doing something, but I had no idea what. I sat down a few feet away from her to think about all this. All of it had to be connected somehow. this had to be the effect of those berries.  
  
Just a few seconds after I had sat down, she was pawing at my tail like a kitten.  
  
What is the matter with you? I asked, trying to pull my tail free of her paws. She only blinked at me and very strange smile formed on her lips. I stood up and took a few steps backward, away from her. She laid on her stomach, tucking her legs and arms underneath her, and then she raised her rear just a little.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Now I get it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I got dressed as slowly as I could. I had a feeling this "meeting" was not going to be a good one. As I finished combing my hair, I opened the small medicine cabinet behind the mirror and rummaged around for any painkiller I could find. This blasted headache was extremely annoying.  
  
Now I lumbered down the hallway, not even bothering to stand up straight. I probably wouldn't even have a back when my father gets done with me. Finally making it to the office, I just stood outside and silently prayed I wouldn't die and hoped I'd at least make it out in one piece. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.  
  
"Sit."  
  
I obeyed, but didn't really sit just slumped.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since that first day we went to Saffron."  
  
He nodded and sat back in his chair. He looked out the window for a few minutes. I played with a string come loose from my jacket.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Just Sabrina." I lied. The Mewtwos knew and those two scientists knew, but the scientists would keep their mouths shut. I'd threatened their lives if they told.  
  
/Giovanni, sir!/ Came the phone intercom.  
  
"What is it? I'm busy!"  
  
/Sycamore says it's urgent!  
  
"Well? What does he want?"  
  
/He's having a bit of a problem with the Mewtwos. says he needs your assistance./  
  
"Alright. Tell him I'll be there." He looked at me. "You're coming with me."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"What's the problem Sycamore?"  
  
"Look! She's all over him! Head over heels! And just look at him! He' doesn't seem to get it."  
  
I went to the window. Mewtwo?  
  
Get her away! This is DISGUSTING! Mewtwo stared in the direction of the window. I will not submit. I will not be used!  
  
"Mark! What is he saying? I know you're talking to them."  
  
I hesitated. "Well. let's just say he doesn't quite agree with your methods."  
  
Giovanni growled and stomped over to the door. He flung it open and went inside the observation room. He pulled a whip out of his dress coat.  
  
Whoa! What all does he keep in there? I thought.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I INTEND MEWTWO!" Both the Mewtwos looked rather startled. Mewtwo recovered and stood up. Sheba cowered behind him.  
  
I knew you were evil, Giovanni, but this. THIS is gone too far. This is sick, twisted, and only a pervert would do something this hideous. YOU are a disgrace even to the drunks and druggies who wander the streets at night! I'd much rather be beaten with that whip you hold in your hand than bend to your will! The Mewtwo seemed to be on the verge of tears. Sheba was shaking with fright.  
  
Giovanni roared and lunged at Mewtwo. Sheba screamed. The two scientists seemed petrified, and could not take their eyes off of what was going on in the next room. I turned around, covered my face, and tried to block out the sound of the whip hitting and ripping flesh.  
  
One of the scientists passed out. The other busied himself with his out- cold colleague. They left, leaving me alone with a raving lunatic in the next room. I waited until the noise stopped, flinching whenever Mewtwo let out a shriek. Giovanni came back into the room. Dark red flecks of blood covered his suit and face. The sweat seeping from his pores began to drip down his face mixing with Mewtwo's blood. I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver. I swallowed hard.  
  
Giovanni laid the whip on the small table in the room and left as if nothing had happened. I watched the doors as they slowly closed behind him. I couldn't move for several minutes. I couldn't even imagine how poor Mewtwo would look if my father's clothes were so bloodstained. I forced myself to go into the observation room.  
  
Horrible. No, it was beyond that. Mewtwo lay on the floor in a decent sized puddle. His back no longer had a shape- just a mass of bleeding muscle tissue and his backbone was clearly visible. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from puking my guts out. Sheba sat in the corner staring stupidly, every once in a while she would twitch. I took the risk of taking my hand away from my mouth to speak.  
  
"Mewtwo?" I squeaked.  
  
The mangled thing twitched. I went closer and knelt by his side. I heard a small noise, but wasn't sure if it was him or Sheba. I crawled up by his head and reluctantly reached out to it, but I was afraid to touch it. I closed my eyes and swallowed, and then opened my eyes again. I gently touched the side of his head just below his ear. The ear turned toward me and his bloody three-fingered hand laid over mine. There was a long shaky breath as his head rolled away from me. His hand tightened around mine. I looked at his face, now facing me, so contorted with pain. His eyes pleaded with me. He drew in another long, shaky, labored breath.  
  
Help. me. Came his now weak and very hoarse psychic voice.  
  
I only stared. What could I possibly do?  
  
Sheba slowly made her way around Mewtwo and sat down next to me. She stared at Mewtwo angrily, but determined.  
  
I watched her; something was going on inside her head.  
  
I have an idea. She said. She went around to the other side of Mewtwo and started licking his back. Mewtwo flinched and began to grind his teeth. He hadn't let go of my hand and now squeezed it harder. He shut his eyes.  
  
All right, now, when I say so all three of us will focus a recover on Mewtwo's back. Do you know how to do that Mark? She glanced up at me without breaking the rhythm she had going while licking Mewtwo.  
  
Yes, but how will you do it? You've got that restraining collar and so does Mewtwo.  
  
She didn't look up. It only keeps us from doing dangerous psychic attacks. That's why we can talk still and use recover.  
  
Mewtwo opened one eye and looked in Sheba's direction.  
  
Are you ready? She asked.  
  
Yes. I replied.  
  
Mewtwo made a grunt.  
  
Okay.NOW!  
  
Psychic light filled the room and lingered for a few moments flickering once in a while, then died away.  
  
Mewtwo coughed and made a choking noise then groaned.  
  
I looked down at him. His eyes were half closed, but his breathing seemed a bit better. It didn't look as painful as it had been. I turned my gaze over to his back. It wasn't as raw as it was, and his backbone was barely visible now. He let go my hand and tried to get up, but fell taking in a sharp breath of pain.  
  
"Let's get him out of this blood, Sheba."  
  
She nodded and helped me pick him up. He tried to fight us at first but gave up. We moved him into a corner and laid him down on his stomach. Sheba began to groom him again. Mewtwo looked at me gratefully. I half smiled and turned to leave. There wasn't much I could do now and Sheba seemed to know what she was doing. The two scientists came back with another man, who had a mop and a bucket in his hands. Sycamore caught my eye and nodded. I wasn't quite sure why.  
  
I'll come back later, Sheba. I said without looking back and left.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A week later.  
  
"Oh Mark! I was getting worried, you know?" Sabrina scolded. She was about ready to spring of the couch and smack me, but gave it a second thought since she'd just recently got out of the hospital. I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. She studied my expression.  
  
"What happened? You look stressed."  
  
I sighed. "What do you want to hear about first? Kenneth or Mewtwo?"  
  
She looked worried. "Ken."  
  
"Good choice. I killed him. I didn't want to, really, but that's what happened."  
  
"You killed him? As in he's no longer living?"  
  
"Right. The plan was that I was just gonna give him a warning, but. he got me mad. Which reminds me. My dad knows I'm psychic now."  
  
She sighed and looked around. "Well, I'm glad he won't be hurting anyone any more. How did he take the news?"  
  
"Gio?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not too good. He was going to give me a beating or at least an earful I can tell you that, but that didn't happen. Poor Mewtwo got the beating instead of me and he got it real bad."  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked looking very concerned.  
  
"Well, he's alive if that's what you mean. I did as much as I could. It's all up to Sheba now."  
  
"How bad was he?"  
  
I shook my head. "Ripped him up enough that you could see his spine."  
  
She bared her teeth and sucked in some air. "Ihh."  
  
"Haven't talked to my dad since. Too scared."  
  
"I think I would be too. Yuck!"  
  
I rubbed my left palm with my right thumb. "I don't know how long those two are going to last. If Two gets it like that again. for sure he'll kick the bucket. I don't know how I'm going to get them out of there. My dad's probably got people watching me now."  
  
Sabrina got up and made for the door that led to the gym. "I better open up now or people will start banging on the doors. I don't need them to get broken again. What a piece of hell that was. so how is Two now? I mean when did this happen?"  
  
"Oh, it's been a couple of days. Sheba's been helping him out. He's a lot better than he was. Scientists have been doing all they can, which isn't much. Gio's got them on real short leashes, real short."  
  
Sabrina flicked on the gym lights. They buzzed and crackled as they blinked on. "Is he still thinking about taking over Silph?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's been a little more secretive since he found about my powers. Doesn't slap me around too much anymore. I think he's just as scared of me as I am of him."  
  
A few minutes after Sabrina opened the doors two men came in. One was unusually very tall and muscular; the leather jacket he wore was threatening to burst. He had long, wavy blonde hair and a goatee. The other man was average height and had good muscle tone, but not as impressive as the other man. His hair was a darker blonde and short. His bangs almost made a heart shape on his forehead. He wore sunglasses and baggy pants which sported a decorative silver chain. The two of them looked around.  
  
"Hello!" The shorter man hollered. He smiled while listening to his voice echo around the nearly empty gym. The tall man scowled down at him. The shorter man heeded the warning and grinned apologetically.  
  
"I don't want you fooling around this time, Mikial." The tall man said in a calm but authoritive voice. His deep voice could make anyone pay attention even if they tried not to.  
  
The smaller man nodded and took of his glasses. "I got it."  
  
Sabrina approached the two men. "Welcome to my gym. Are you two trainers?"  
  
The tall man smiled. He had a very pleasing warm smile. He opened his mouth but the small man spoke.  
  
"You bet we are. We'll knock the-  
  
The tall man put a huge gloved hand over the little guy's mouth. "You must be Sabrina. I am Vynan, and this little twerp is Mikial. OW!" The man looked down at his hand that was now removed from Mikial's mouth. Apparently the little guy bit him.  
  
"KIAL!" He roared. "What the heck is the matter with you?"  
  
Mikial stood with his hands behind his back and whistled innocently. Vynan squinted at him and he shrieked. Vynan snorted and tossed his head.  
  
"We challenge you to a match." Vynan said flatly.  
  
Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you got your hands full, huh?"  
  
Vynan rolled his eyes. "Ain't nothing I can do about it. The little rat is my brother."  
  
Mikial stood directly next to his brother and mimicked his scowl exactly.  
  
Sabrina laughed. "I see the resemblance."  
  
Vynan rolled his eyes again. "How about we quit beating around the bush and get this over with already?"  
  
Sabrina became serious. "Fine then." She went to her side of the floor. "Let's see what you got."  
  
I went to the spectators box as the two men took their positions.  
  
"I choose Kadabra!" Sabrina bellowed as a Kadabra materialized on the floor.  
  
The men on the opposite side both smirked exactly the same way and spoke with one voice. "We choose Jolteon!"  
  
A Jolteon formed on the floor and let out its battle cry. It took a very confident battle stance.  
  
Sabrina! Do you see the level on that thing?  
  
Heck I do. Level 57, that means it has pin missle. Great.  
  
"Kadabra! Psybeam! Right away!"  
  
"Saw that coming." The two men said. It was freaky how they spoke in synch.  
  
These guys must have had a lot of practice. They say the exact same thing at the same time. Creepy.  
  
Yeah, now be quiet you're making me loose focus.  
  
The men ordered the Jolteon to use agility. The Jolteon dodged the psybeam.  
  
"Kadabra, confusion!"  
  
"Jolteon, pin missle!"  
  
Jolteon took the hit and fired the pin missle. Kadabra went down.  
  
"Go Mr. Mime!"  
  
"Mime!"  
  
"Mr. Mime, substitute!"  
  
"Jolteon, thunder!"  
  
The substitute took the hit.  
  
"Alright, now meditate!"  
  
Mr. Mime sat in the usual meditating position and mumbled.  
  
"Jolteon, pin missle it!"  
  
Jolteon aimed it's attack and fired. Mr. Mime survived the hit.  
  
"Hang on Mime! Confusion!"  
  
Jolteon took the hit once more, but was now confused.  
  
"Yes!" Sabrina cheered.  
  
"It isn't over yet." The two men said.  
  
"Mime! Confusion again!"  
  
Mr. Mime focused for and extra strong attack in spite of how much damage he'd taken. The confused Jolteon finally went down. Sabrina called back her Mr. Mime and sent out Slowbro.  
  
Vynan and Mikial sent out Gengar.  
  
"Gengar! Hypnosis!"  
  
Slowbro went to sleep.  
  
"No! Slowbro wake up!"  
  
The men laughed. "Gengar, nightshade!"  
  
Slowbro was out.  
  
Sabrina growled. "Venomoth!"  
  
"Gengar, confuse ray!"  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Ha! Venomoth, psybeam!"  
  
The Gengar was taken out.  
  
"Go Rapidash! Fire blast!"  
  
There went Venomoth.  
  
Sabrina stamped her foot. "My last one. Alakazam! Go!"  
  
"Rapidash, fire spin."  
  
"No! Psychic now!"  
  
Rapidash struck first, trapping Alakazam.  
  
"AH HA HA HA!!!!" The two men laughed.  
  
Geeze those two are psycho. I thought. They're getting kind of carried away.  
  
"Alright! Rapidash! Finish it!"  
  
"NO!" Sabrina yelled as Alakazam hit the ground.  
  
The two men seemed to break their "battle bond." Mikial began to do a little victory dance. Vynan watched looking very annoyed. Mikial ended his little performance with a disturbing laugh. He coughed before he could finish his laugh and dramatically collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Too. much. coffee. this morning. " He said, very hoarsely. He rolled onto his back and breathed loud and raspy like, purposely making his chest heave up and down.  
  
Vynan sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about him. He's got serious problems."  
  
Sabrina watched him disgustedly. "Can't believe I lost to a bunch of bozos." She slapped a Marsh badge into the huge hand. I joined her as Vynan casually walked over to his partner and kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"Come on now, Kial! Or I'll wring your skinny neck!"  
  
Mikial shot to his feet and stood at attention. "Private Mikial reporting for duty sir!"  
  
Vynan punched him in the stomach. "I've had it up to here with you!" He bellowed holding his hand up as high as it would stretch.  
  
Mikial crumpled onto the ground and started crying. "I was only havin fun!"  
  
"Get your pathetic ass off this floor and out that door before Sabrina and I get mad!" Vynan yelled, spiting a little.  
  
Mikial obeyed immediately, running out the door. Vynan came back over to us.  
  
"Terribly sorry about him." He apologized again. He turned around and went for the door. Mikial had his face pressed up against the glass. Vynan stopped and looked back at us.  
  
"Want me to make him clean the windows?"  
  
Sabrina couldn't help but giggle. "No, it's okay."  
  
Vynan finally made it to the door and went outside. Mikial made a "move out of the way" gesture. Vynan moved off to the side. Mikial bowed and waved, then blew a kiss to Sabrina. Vynan popped him over the head.  
  
Then, suddenly, Mikial tackled Vynan. Surprisingly, he hit him hard enough that they fell over.  
  
Sabrina and I looked at each other then ran to the door. Mikial was whacking Vynan furiously, until Vynan threw him off. He sat up and messed with his jaw and blinked a few times.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Mikial! I'm gonna have two black eyes!" Vynan got up and helped Mikial up.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"That's right, I always start it."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"Okay! Now we better shut up before get fighting again."  
  
Sabrina opened the door. "Why don't you guys come back in and get cleaned up. You're starting to bleed a little there, Vynan."  
  
The two looked at each other. "All right."  
  
Mikial eyed Vynan as they walked behind us across the gym floor and through the door that lead to Sabrina's home. Vynan had to duck to go through the door and couldn't stand up straight on the other side without hitting his head. I showed him to the bathroom and got him a towel.  
  
"Exactly how tall are you?" I asked, watching him with fascination. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Eight foot eleven. Gets to be a real pain sometimes." He looked at the towel. "Hmmm. he got me pretty good that time."  
  
"Why did he do that so suddenly?"  
  
"Oh, that's just how he is. Gets fed up with me pushing him around. Wish he were serious like that more of the time. Hey, we're classic siblings."  
  
"Yeah, which reminds me. How the heck did you guys do that saying exactly the same thing at the exact same time thing?"  
  
He laid the towel on the edge of the sink and smiled. I noticed his teeth were straight; not the least bit crooked. He wiped his hands on his pants. "Psychics. That's what we are. But, Mikial got most of it." He chuckled. "He's always sayin, 'Vynan got the good looks and the brain, and I got the psychic powers.'"  
  
He followed me out to the living room. "I can't do nothin special with mine. Just talk, move stuff around, and mind barriers."  
  
Mikial was slumped in the couch playing with his hands and staring at nothing in particular. Vynan sat down next to him, making the couch sag. Mikial woke up from his trance, because suddenly he was lying on his brother. Vynan didn't seem to notice he had his eyes closed and was stretching his neck.  
  
I sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table and Sabrina came back with some tea for all of us.  
  
"So, where are you guys from?" Sabrina asked sitting down next to me.  
  
Vynan studied the two of us sitting there for a moment. "We're from Fuchsia City."  
  
"How long have you been trainers?" Sabrina took a sip of her tea.  
  
Vynan sat back in his seat and watched Mikial out of the corner of his eye. "Since we were kids."  
  
"So you've always been together? Battling and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You make a pretty good team." Then she leaned forward and whispered. "But you look like you could do without him." She jerked her head in Mikial's direction.  
  
Vynan studied Mikial. He wasn't paying any attention to what they were doing. "You could be right, but it's nice having someone to talk to and share your life with. He ain't so bad when we're alone. He just likes the attention."  
  
Mikial picked up his tea and looked at it for a while, and then started lapping it up like a dog.  
  
"What do you think of Team Rocket?" I asked.  
  
Both Vynan and Mikial glared at me, and then looked at each other. Mikial looked a little uncomfortable and put his sunglasses on.  
  
"Well, I can definitely tell you we don't like them the least bit."  
  
I nodded. "Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"Them rockets. they treat their pokemon like shit. Really ticks me off. I've seen them be just as heartless to innocent people too. Isn't that right Mikial?"  
  
Mikial whimpered.  
  
Vynan put a hand up to his mouth and whispered. "He tries to be tough, but when he sees a lot of blood he goes ballistic. Some of them loonies come after me with a whip. I never saw him panic more in this life."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck did they go after you with a whip?"  
  
Vynan snorted. "Beats me. I guess the guy needed to blow off some steam."  
  
"He picked the wrong guy to mess with. Didn't he Vyn?" Mikial said. "I think you killed that guy."  
  
Sabrina caught my eye. I nodded.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of Mewtwo?" I asked.  
  
Vynan thought for a moment. Mikial took his glasses off.  
  
"That's that mew they cloned, isn't it? They say it's the strongest pokemon ever so far."  
  
Vynan looked at him. "Yeah, that's right. What about him?"  
  
"Team Rocket has two of them." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. The horror scene of Mewtwo being beaten replayed in my mind. I felt Sabrina's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"We are trying to get the Mewtwos away from them. We don't know how we're going to do it, though."  
  
Vynan eyed me, looking concerned. Mikial mimicked his expression.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Mikial asked.  
  
I showed them what happened psychically. Vynan was quiet for a while. Mikial looked deeply disturbed.  
  
"You're asking us to help you then?"  
  
Sabrina and I nodded.  
  
"Count us in." Vynan extended his huge hand out to me and we shook hands.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Are you awake? You've been sleeping for quite a while now.  
  
A hand stroked me behind the ear. It was comforting in the midst of all this suffering, but another part of me forced me to push away. I opened my eyes and looked at the red Mewtwo.  
  
Do you feel any better? She asked.  
  
I slowly sat up. That seemed to answer her question. She smiled a little.  
  
I would have saved you some food, but the Rattatas took it last night.  
  
That's all right. They were probably hoping it would work out that way. I shut my eyes again. I sensed her watching me.  
  
Why didn't you just do what he asked? It would have saved you all this pain.  
  
I sighed. If I did what he wanted me to do he would think that he's getting through my thick skull and then he'd start making me do other things. I won't let him have what he wants if he won't let me have what I want. I won't let him have a sense of power over me, because he is not more powerful than I.  
  
She looked away. I was being really silly, wasn't I? You could have just said that was too much for you.  
  
I stared at her. What are you getting at?  
  
You don't like me, do you?  
  
I never said that.  
  
Then why do you stare at me like I'm a repulsive blob stuck on your ass? She said in a sassy tone.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
You heard me. She said stalking away to her corner.  
  
I lowered my head and looked elsewhere. It's not you that makes me gag. I admitted. She seemed interested enough to turn around.  
  
Then what? She flicked her tail at me.  
  
Looking at you. it reminds me of something I dreamt about.  
  
Her ears perked. Oh really?   
  
I had a dream that Giovanni made his scientists create another. not quite like us, though. He. he was evil. I remember that he was. stronger, much stronger. Giovanni called him Lucy.   
  
Sheba stuck her tongue out. Must be his pet name for Lucifer. So, what happened?  
  
I took a deep breath. This is making my back ache.  
  
Sheba played with her tail. She looked like she was trying to decide what to do. She threw her tail and wandered over. Why do I remind you of your dream?  
  
The dream replayed in my mind as I began to tell her:  
  
I was sitting in the sun enjoying the day with another Mewtwo. She was a light green color. I'm not sure, but I think she is my mate. As we are sitting there, the sky becomes dark. It starts to rain and there is thunder and lightening. I tell the green Mewtwo to go inside. She leaves, but minutes later I hear her scream. I run to where the scream came from and there he is. A tall, black Mewtwo with red glaring eyes. Four enormous fangs hang over his bottom lip, which is dripping with blood. The green Mewtwo hung limply from his giant clawed hand. He threw her aside and glared at me. Then threw his head back, letting out a roar. Giovanni emerges from the shadows and stands beside the beast. It lowers its head for him to pet it. "I see you have met Lucy, Mewtwo." Giovanni says with a sneer. "I no longer need you, so we have come to destroy you." Giovanni simply nods and the monster lunges at me. We begin to battle, but eventually I lose.  
  
I shuddered. There was no way I'd ever be able to explain the horror of all that went on. And the strange thing about it was that I was watching it the whole time. I was not actually living the dream, I was watching. I'd left out a part, too. I didn't want to scare Sheba, but the monster of a Mewtwo had raped that green Mewtwo.  
  
I put my hands over my face. That green Mewtwo looked exactly like you only green.  
  
I felt her touch my arm. It was only a dream.  
  
I uncovered my face and gazed into her eyes. Her fear was obvious, and I could smell it.  
  
Yes, only a dream. I said and before I could stop myself, I found myself holding her. She looked up at me and studied my face. She couldn't believe I was doing this either. I stared back at her, and for a moment I actually felt. content. Then I realized what was going on and shoved her away.  
  
No, I will not give in to these strange feelings. I will resist. I told myself.  
  
Sheba looked hurt and crept over to her corner. She would look back every once in a while, wondering if I felt guilty.  
  
What is happening to me? I thought. Suddenly I find myself so hard to control. I looked over at Sheba. What has Giovanni done? Why do I feel this way? I know that I have longed to be with my own kind. Someone who knows what it's like to be enslaved, manipulated. And now I am, but. I never expected this. I remembered what Giovanni said, "She is your mate, Mewtwo." My mate. it seemed so simple a word until now. I remembered letting my clones free on that island. They had found mates, and they were happy with them. ?But, they were able to choose. I have no choice, because even though they were clones there were others that were similar. but wait. I was cloned from mew.Mew. there was only one other mew besides me and Sheba, and we were more than just mews. Unlike my clones, we were made stronger through the DNA from various other pokemon and. humans. I didn't have all of the research the humans had gathered. I developed my own way. Those clones were not like me after all.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mikial jumped from his seat on the couch. He went to the window and pushed the curtain aside. The rest of us followed him.  
  
"Something is happening at the Silph building." He said, looking alarmed.  
  
"Oh no! It's my father! It must be." I said.  
  
Vynan studied me. "Your father?"  
  
I hung my head in despair. "My father is the leader of Team Rocket."  
  
Vynan took a step back. "Team Rocket? I've been talking to a Rocket kid? Is this some sort of trap?" Vynan looked around nervously.  
  
"No, Vynan." Sabrina said. "Mark hates team Rocket just as much as you do. He's been warning me about Silph for a while now. We just didn't do anything about it, because Mark let it slip that he didn't like what his dad does."  
  
Vynan calmed down. "I see. A double agent."  
  
Mikial turned from the window. "I'm not just gonna stand here and watch. I'm gonna do something." He teleported away.  
  
Vynan looked devastated. "Oh no! He's gonna get himself killed!" He ran out the door and down the street toward Silph. Sabrina started after him.  
  
"Come on Mark! We have to help him!"  
  
We started down the street after him. Already we could her guns going off and people screaming.  
  
"I can't. believe. they would. do this. in broad daylight." Sabrina said as we ran. By the time we got to Silph Vynan was already inside. The guards at the front were knocked out. We stepped over them and went inside. The first floor was littered with knocked out men, no signs of much struggle. It almost seemed as if Vynan had done this before.  
  
Gunshots rang out from above.  
  
"There's no time!" Sabrina yelled, grabbing my hand and teleporting.  
  
We reappeared a few floors up, right in the middle of the action. I was quick enough to put up a barrier before we fully materialized. Sabrina spotted Vynan right off the bat. He was in a struggle with a rocket, who had a knife. We raced over as bullets whizzed by and soon discovered that Mikial was also on this floor.  
  
There were rockets surrounding Mikial and they were all shooting, but Mikial had a barrier up too. The rockets only ended up shooting each other, but then we heard Vynan let out a yelp of pain. Mikial spun around and his barrier dropped.  
  
"Vynan!" He yelled.  
  
BANG!  
  
Mikial hit the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vynan screamed. The man on top of him with the knife went flying and hit the guy that shot Mikial. Vynan got up and ran to his brother's side.  
  
"Everyone stop shooting!" I yelled. The rockets stopped. I didn't think they would actually listen to me. One of them held up a hand telling the others to hold their fire.  
  
"That is Giovanni's son, and he better have a good reason for this." The man said.  
  
I turned to the man. "I don't have a good reason for this. Mikial got carried away and we came after him."  
  
"Giovanni will hear about this. Hilton, finish those two off."  
  
"What? No!" I stood in front of Vynan. "You will not touch these two, unless you want to see what I am capable of. I will deal with them."  
  
The man called off Hilton.  
  
"Vynan, come with me."  
  
Vynan picked up Mikial. The man in charge stood in my way.  
  
"Where are you going? I want to make sure you're dealing with these two correctly."  
  
I had to think of something quick. These men didn't know that I was against them.  
  
"I know what I am doing. What is your name and rank?" I asked trying to sound aggravated.  
  
"I am Marshall Rand, chief executive." His voice faded as he said that. He must have realized that he was talking back to a superior authority (or his boss' son.). Even though my father had said I must earn my way to the top, he gave me a hard-to-earn rank. I think it was just because he wanted to impress me.  
  
Marshall looked around sub-consciously. "All right fine. now what am I going to do about this?" He added.  
  
I motioned for Vynan to follow me. No one gave us any trouble on the way out. Maybe being a rocket is useful for something.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
After taking Vynan and Mikial to the hospital, Sabrina and I went back to her house.  
  
"Do you think I should close the gym?" Sabrina asked looking out the window.  
  
"Might be a good idea. I wonder. why would my dad be taking over Silph again?" I paced back and forth for a while. Sabrina watched.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
"What was I thinking?! Mewtwos! He wants more Mewtwos! And he knows that Silph has some of the information he needs to clone them."  
  
"Silph has some of the info?" Sabrina crossed her legs and folded her hands around her knee.  
  
"Of course! Silph has info for everything! I remember someone talking about how Silph recovered some of the files from that lab on the island in the middle of the ocean. Why didn't I think of this before?"  
  
Sabrina thought for a moment. "But, how did he clone Sheba then?"  
  
"Sheba is a little bit different. All Gio had was the broken Mew DNA. He used other pokemon DNA to fill in the gaps and somehow she didn't turn out quite the same way."  
  
Sabrina was silent. Then she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mark, you of all people should know that picking on Team Rocket is a death wish. We can't break them up by ourselves. You saw what happened to Vynan and Mikial."  
  
"Strategy, Sabrina. Vynan and Mikial are psychics. They'll heal quickly. All we need is a few more psychics to help us. Then I can free the Mewtwos. Mewtwo will know of a place for us to hide out. Then, we'll have two strong pokemon to help us take Team Rocket down and possibly out. Of course, this is going to be easier said than done, but it's a good plan. Don't you think so?"  
  
Sabrina rocked back and forth. "Okay. I think I know of a few people who'll help us." 


	4. Past Troubles

I thought, snapping awake instantly. I crept away from the warm body that lay against me. I sat against the wall.  
  
I repeated the thought out loud. It woke Sheba up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around like she always did when she woke up. Her eyes stopped on me. We glared at each other for a few moments, but then I couldn't look at her anymore. I turned my back to her and pulled my ears to the sides of my head. Something told me I should go back to her or at least say something constructive but. what? Some un-worldly power had taken over my mind and body and made me do something I was completely against. Some foreign evil power that must have something to do with Giovanni. Or was this evil? What I had done would create a new life. Surely Giovanni would take the child from us and shape it to his ways. No. I'd screwed up so now I have to keep it from getting worse. The only way is to escape. or. I could destroy the child. I shook my head. No, it is part of me. I cannot destroy a part of myself.  
  
I turned to find that she was not too far away from me.  
  
She furrowed her brow at me. I've been trying to find a way to do that since day one. The only way we'd ever be able to is to devise a plan with Mark. He will help us. I've been trying to tell you that, but you would never take the chance.  
  
She seemed as if she was going to cry.  
  
That evil power began to stir inside me again and I pulled her close. She seemed to be comforted by being so close to me. Maybe it wasn't so evil.  
  
I I didn't know what to say after that. I struggled for words. I  
  
She put her hand over my mouth and gazed into my eyes. She took her hand away and rested her head on my chest plate.  
  
I absently rested my chin on her head and breathed in her scent. How lovely it was. It made me feel all light and floaty. It felt good in the middle of all these disastrous things.  
  
I asked sounding very offended. I don't know why, after all it was just a name.  
  
I was silent for some time. I wish I knew. This is so strange to me. I . never felt this way before.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered.   
  
Love now that was a word I had always tried to avoid. I didn't want to accept the fact that there would never ever be any love in this world for me, but. I thought it impossible for another Mewtwo to come about. I was so sure I'd destroyed everything in that dark place far away. I must have been wrong. Why am I wrong so often?  
  
Sheba blinked at me waiting for my reply.  
  
I swallowed.   
  
She tilted her head.   
  
I  
  
She looked away.  
  
I thought.  
  
She got up and went back to her corner. I She said gazing at the mirror/window. She glared at me harshly. I felt rage beginning to burn within me, but I forced it back and turned away from her. Why was I getting angry about this anyway? Did I truly love her?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Mark, this is Greg and she is Electra. We were friends when I was collecting badges."  
  
"What about them?" I said taking the pictures from her.  
  
"Their psychics stupid!" She gave me a hard whack over the noggin.  
  
"OW!" I rubbed the bump on my head. "Okay I knew that. So, when are they coming?"  
  
Sabrina sighed. "I don't have a clue where they are, but I know their psychics. The only others I know of."  
  
"Do either of your parents have psychic powers?"  
  
"Hm, I never thought of that. Would make sense if one of them did. I haven't seen them for so long. I don't think either of them did. I know! I call them. Why don't you see how Vynan and Mikial are doing?"  
  
"Good idea! You tell me as soon as you find out if they can help, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
-Hello?-  
  
"Hi! This is Sabrina, dad!"  
  
-Sabrina? Darcy! Sabrina's on the phone!-  
  
"It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Really sorry."  
  
-It doesn't matter. I'm so glad to hear from you. We just heard what happened over there. Silph's taken over again by the rockets?-  
  
"Mm hmm, that's what I was calling about."  
  
-Oh no! You're not in trouble are you?-  
  
"No"  
  
-Oh good, you had me worried.-  
  
"Dad, I need to know. are you or mom a psychic?"  
  
...  
  
"Please dad, tell me. A friend of mine and myself and possibly a couple others are devising a plan to rescue some extremely rare pokemon from Team Rocket. We may need your help. and if."  
  
-I am a psychic, Sabrina. Ever since you. well you know what happened.-  
  
"Yes, it's been hard to forget. anyway, will you help us?"  
  
.. Yes. we'll be over ASAP.-  
  
"Thank you daddy."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"May I help you, sir?" The clerk asked looking over the rim of her glasses in a very unfriendly manner.  
  
"Uh yes. I'm looking for Vynan and Mikial-  
  
"Last name?" She asked cutting my off.  
  
"Um. I. I don't know their last name."  
  
She sighed and rolled eyes, muttering something about "kids these days".  
  
"Humph, you're lucky. There are only one Vynan and Mikial. Third floor both in room 349."  
  
"Okay. thanks." I walked away in the direction a nearby sign directed me to the stairs.  
  
Room 349? Why does that sound familiar?  
  
I found the stairs and went up all six flights to the third floor. I walked up and down the hall four times before I found room 349. Oddly, it was the only room out of order. Knocking on the door before I entered, I came inside to find Vynan sitting in a chair next to Mikial's bed. He looked up when I entered.  
  
"How's he doing?" I asked standing beside him.  
  
"Pretty good. They say we'll be outta here in about four more days. I'm actually surprised it'll take that long. Kial's been wrecked a heck of a lot worse than this before and it only took him two weeks to recover."  
  
"Vynan, you've only been here two days."  
  
He looked genuinely surprised. "Naw. are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Hmmmm. where have I been? So. you and Sabrina are still gonna try to take out the rockets, eh?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And we're gonna help them if it kills us, right Vyn?"  
  
Vynan jumped. "Uh. yeah. Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Mikial recoiled. "Sorry man didn't mean ta. Ya'll right? That was one heck of a howl you let out back there."  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Vynan pulled back his wavy hair to reveal a long streak of stitches down the right side of his face.  
  
Mikial stared at it for a while. "Gee, just missed your eye. That's gonna be a gnarly scar."  
  
Vynan chuckled. "Right. how's your hip?"  
  
Mikial shifted around. "Still hurts a lot, scared to move it much. Doc says I'm gonna have a little limp. Can you imagine that? That's gonna totally ruin my image."  
  
"Hey, at least you can still walk." Vynan said standing up. He leaned forward a little so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling. "Do you mind if I leave for a while? I think Mark here wants to talk to me."  
  
"Nah, go ahead. You know I ain't three anymore."  
  
Vynan and I went out into the hall.  
  
"He's not all that bad when he's not around women." Vynan said closing the door. "Did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I was just checking on you guys."  
  
"Oh, well, I really need an excuse to get out of here for a bit. To tell the truth, I hate hospitals. When I was a kid, everyone would always make fun of me because I was so short and scrawny and had purple eyes. My powers were out of control then. they'd call me a freak. it's funny. Mikial used to be taller than me, and he hated me. Most of the time he would join the other kids when they beat me up."  
  
"Bad enough you had to go to the hospital?" We started down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah. The kids at school would bring in stuff to torture me with. Like a rope or something. yeah, they used to tie a rope to a stick then tie a rock to the other end."  
  
"And they'd beat you with that? The teachers let them?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, the teachers hated me just as much."  
  
"Wow. that's brutal."  
  
We walked until we came to a coffee shop.  
  
"So how did you and Mikial get back together?"  
  
"When I was 10 I ran away. I became a pokemon trainer and started collecting badges. It took me five years to get all the badges. I was on my way to Indigo Plateau when I was robbed of my badges. By then, I was pretty tall and not in too bad of shape. So I decided to go back home and see if anyone recognized me. I found my house and knocked on the door. Kial answered. He didn't have a clue who I was. So I told him and he let me inside. Mom and dad were really happy to see me, but Kial. man was he frightened. He thought for sure I was gonna get my revenge. Neither of us ever said anything about it until one night. He was out with his friends, well, he thought they were his friends. They turned on him, tried to kill him. But, I came to his rescue. After that, he was too afraid to be away from me. He apologized and we started another pokemon journey together. We've become pretty good friends, been though a lot together now."  
  
"Hmmm. I don't think I'd be able to do that. I would have gotten revenge on everyone that was so evil to me."  
  
"Yeah, Mikial still doesn't understand why I didn't, but I'm just not that kind of guy. I only use my abilities against those who hurt others. And, especially those who abuse pokemon."  
  
"I guess I found the right guy to help Sabrina and I huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
"So, how strong are you? Those are some killer muscles."  
  
He played with his goatee. "Ya know, I've never actually tried to find my limits. Guess I never wanted to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want anybody else to know. It's a Superman thing, I guess. If I'm strong enough to toss elephants around and people find out everyone is going to be after me, see what I'm getting at?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He leaned in closer. "Plus, I've already got people curious about me. I'll bet everybody in here has stared at me for at least five minutes."  
  
I laughed.  
  
A waitress finally approached us and timidly asked for our order. When she went away to get our drinks we laughed.  
  
"Alright everybody, you can go back to you're lives now!" Vynan said. He didn't quite yell since his voice was too demanding to miss.  
  
"Sometimes it gets kind of annoying, but it is kinda fun to freak out people."  
  
We snickered.  
  
"But, you know what I like about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't at all intimidated by me. I thought it was a little weird at first, but I'm glad I don't scare everyone."  
  
The waitress came back with our drinks. Vynan saluted her.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." I said.  
  
She smiled awkwardly and scurried away to wait on other people. Vynan tried to contain himself.  
  
I took a sip and tried not to laugh myself. Vynan did the same.  
  
"So, what's up with our 'project'?"  
  
"Sabrina's trying to get more of us to help."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh! Yes, I knew that. So how many of us are there now?"  
  
"I don't know yet. She said she'd tell me when she got a hold of her parents."  
  
"They're both.?"  
  
"She said she didn't know."  
  
"Well, one of them's gotta be. Whoa! What time is it?"  
  
I checked my watch. "3:49"  
  
"I better get back to the hospital before Mikial has a major wig out. Sorry to cut you short." He downed the rest of his drink and tossed the cup on his way out.  
  
The waitress moseyed over. "Here's your bill."  
  
I looked at the paper; 349 P.  
  
I handed over the money and got up. I went into the bathroom and teleported to Sabrina's living room. Two older people were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Why, hello! You must be Mark. Sabrina was telling us about you." Said the man. Sabrina came into the room.  
  
"Mark! Oh, I'm sorry! I knew there was something I needed to do! Anyway, these are my parents."  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
Sabrina started giggling. Her father chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Her mother asked.  
  
Her father leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Well, he is."  
  
I glared at Sabrina.   
  
I "Okay, mom, dad, there are two other people so far that are willing to help us. Do you know of anyone else?"  
  
Her parents looked at each other and had one of those silent conversations that all parents are capable of having.  
  
"What about those two friends of yours? What were their names again?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Greg and Electra? I thought of them, but I don't know where they are."  
  
"Then we'll find them." Said her dad. "We're psychics and so are they, so they shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Kial? Are you okay?" Vynan asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Good, you're back. I wanna get out of here today. I can't stand this place any longer. It reminds me way too much of when we were kids."  
  
Vynan went to the edge of his brother's bed and stroked his hair.  
  
"That's why you left, isn't it? You don't like it here."  
  
Vynan sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"So can we leave? Please? We can go to Sabrina's house, right? She's got a big house, maybe she'll let us stay."  
  
Vynan looked out the window into the hall. "Do you know where you're clothes are?"  
  
Mikial smiled. "In that bag over there." He said pointing to a yellow plastic bag in the corner. "We have to hurry, the nurse should be coming any time now to check on me."  
  
Vynan grabbed the bag and helped his brother sit up. He untied the smock and helped pull it off. Mikial pulled his shirt out of the bag.  
  
"Sweet, they washed them." He put his shirt on. Next he pulled out his pants. "Hmmm, how am I gonna do this." He began to levitate over the bed. The pants flew to him and put themselves on. "Nobody saw that, did they?" Mikial asked his brother who was keeping watch at the window.  
  
"I don't think so. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mikial floated over to his brother and together they teleported to Sabrina's living room.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I backed away when some sparkles appeared in a blob next to me, indicating that someone was going to materialize there. The four of us watched as Mikial and Vynan appeared.  
  
"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" Sabrina scolded.  
  
Mikial leaned on his brother for support. "We couldn't stand being there any longer. We were hoping we could just stay here."  
  
Sabrina sighed and looked at me.  
  
"What? I didn't say they could come here."  
  
Sabrina's mother got up and made her way over to the two men. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Mikial, and this is Vynan. We're friends of Mark and Sabrina."  
  
Sabrina's mom turned to us. "You're house is big enough, just let them stay. Looks like they've had it rough. Didn't like the hospital, eh?"  
  
"Fine. Follow me."  
  
Vynan looked down at Mikial. Mikial shook his head and flew after Sabrina. Sabrina's parents watched the two leave.  
  
"Anyway, we're Sabrina's parents" Said Sabrina's dad. "Are you related to the other one?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my little brother." Vynan said. He looked around for a place to sit so he didn't have to cock his head.  
  
"You can sit there." I pointed to the armchair next to the couch. Sabrina came back.  
  
"So about Team Rocket."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Mewtwo groaned. Sheba's ears perked but she didn't look up.  
  
I  
  
The door opened. Both Mewtwos quickly turned their attention to the door. Sycamore stood in the doorway. "Sheba, come with me."  
  
Sheba started to get up but Mewtwo stood in her way and pushed her back down.  
  
Sheba looked at him and tears began to wheal in her eyes.   
  
Sycamore's eyes twitched. "Just a test to see if she is pregnant."  
  
Mewtwo squinted at him, and then slid out of Sheba's way.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I yawned. "We've been at this for hours and still not a single good idea."  
  
Sabrina picked her head up off the table. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's quarter to twelve." Said Sabrina's dad.  
  
"Vynan's been gone for a while, I'm gonna go see what's up." I went up the stairs to the room now dedicated to Mikial. I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Vynan was holding Mikial, who was crying softly on Vynan's shoulder. Vynan nudged Mikial's cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
I thought, shutting the door. I tiptoed back down the stairs.  
  
"What's the matter Mark? You look like you saw a ghost." Sabrina said.  
  
"Sabrina. You're mom and I need to get back home. besides I don't really think we're much help to you anyway. We're getting old and." Her father practically jumped out of his chair.  
  
"You don't need to explain daddy. I didn't really want to drag you into this anyway. I doubt we're actually going to pull this off."  
  
Her parents left.  
  
"What was that? Do they think we need to talk about something personal or something?"  
  
"I don't know, but they definitely didn't want to be here. what made you look so pale?"  
  
"Mikial and Vynan. Vynan was holding Mikial, and. Vynan like nudged him and whispered in his ear. ACK!"  
  
Sabrina made a grossed out face. "You think they're. gay?"  
  
"I don't know but that's what it looked like."  
  
Sabrina made her way to the stairs. I caught her before she went up them.  
  
"No, Sabrina. Let them tell us. That would be pretty embarrassing if you just walked in on them. If they wanted us to know they'd tell us, right?"  
  
"Alright, but they better not be screwing around in my house."  
  
We sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"I really don't see any possible way we could do this. You're the only one who can actually get into Team Rocket. I don't even know where the head quarters are."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is impossible. But, it has to be done or else my father will control the world." I sighed. "Get some sleep now. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home for the night and check on the Twos."  
  
"You're going to leave me with the lovers upstairs? I don't think so!"  
  
"Come on Sabrina just one night. You can take care of yourself, right?"  
  
"Hello! I was raped! Do you think I want to stay here alone with two perverted men I hardly know?"  
  
I stared at her. "Y-you really trust me that much? You trust Giovanni's son?"  
  
"Well now that you put it that way. no, I still trust you. If you were Gio's son you wouldn't be doing this, would you?"  
  
I sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright! Fine! Go! See if I care!" She crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Thank you, Sabrina!" I got up and kissed her. I sensed her watching me as I left.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Are you sure of it? You know this happened? You're not just trying to get brownie points or force me to discipline my son?"  
  
"Absolutely positive, sir. I also believe that the two men who attacked Silph the other day are involved with him. It is reported that he came and took them away before we could deal with them correctly."  
  
"Alright. You are dismissed."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I  
  
I hope you can figure something out soon. otherwise it might be even more difficult.   
  
She was silent for a little while.  
  
She was silent again.  
  
"Ah, Mark, it's been quite a while."  
  
I whirled around to see my father standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh. hi dad."  
  
He came in and stood in front of the window. He watched the Mewtwos inside through the darkness.  
  
"Such lovely creatures, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to be able to manipulate them? Make them do whatever you wish?"  
  
"That would be nice, but not in the way I'm sure you mean."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not right."  
  
"Of course it is right. Their sole purpose is to serve me. They have no right to defy me. I created them, therefore I can do whatever I want with them."  
  
"I don't understand, Mark. Why do you reject the power I try to give you? Why not use your wonderful mind to help me instead of plotting against me?"  
  
"This is wrong, pokemon weren't put here to be slaughter and forced to do our dirty work."  
  
"Mark, pokemon were put her to serve man what other reason would they have? Without us, they are nothing but objects that fill space. We are only using them to our full advantage. Other people are just too heartfelt and weak- minded to use pokemon as they were intended to be used."  
  
"No. I won't let you."  
  
"This is you're destiny, Mark. It's all boiling within you. You're holding it back. Set it free. The outside world hates you. It hates all of us. That is why we stick together, because we are not accepted. Out there, there are rules. Here, there are none. Let you're true self out, here it will be accepted."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Vyn, all of this has got me thinking." Mikial said, recovering from his long session of crying. "Why are you so compassionate to me after all I did to you when we were kids?"  
  
Vynan handed him another tissue. "Because you're my little brother. I knew you didn't really mean all that stuff you said and did, though there were times I though you did mean it. But, I knew deep inside that you weren't so heartless. You were just scared of what might happen if you stood up for me."  
  
Mikial blew his nose and took a deep breath in attempt to suppress his hiccups. "I might have been dead if you hadn't of come when you did. blocking that bullet. Why didn't it hurt you?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought for sure I was dead."  
  
Mikial thought for a minute. "You claim all you can do with your powers is move stuff and teleport, but I think there's more to you. Maybe it's something to do with your eyes?"  
  
"You mean eye."  
  
"Eye? What do you mean?"  
  
Vynan looked away. "You don't remember."  
  
"Oh." Tears started to fall from Mikial's eyes again. "Brandon. and the lighter. I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"  
  
"Ki, there's nothing you can do about it now. Please, just stop crying."  
  
Mikial took long shaky breaths and calmed down. "Where did you get the fake one? It's so realistic, it's scary."  
  
"I made it."  
  
"You made that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. too bad you can't see out of it."  
  
"Actually, I can."  
  
"What? But. how?"  
  
"He didn't burn the retina, so all I needed was a substitute for the other parts."  
  
"Geeze. I knew you were smart. but that's ingenious."  
  
Vynan tried to stifle a yawn. "Maybe we should get to bed."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. um. you wouldn't mind staying here, would you?"  
  
"Uh. maybe we shouldn't. I'll bet the others are already wondering what the heck we've been doing in here for so long."  
  
Mikial giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Good night, then."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I was hoping that you would live with the fact that you were a rocket. but, sadly, you just had to go plotting a way to screw me." Giovanni took a gun from his pocket. "I'm so sorry it has to end this way." 


	5. Power Troubles

I stood there in front of him as he loaded the gun.  
  
Is he really going to kill me? I felt my knees begin to knock together.  
  
He'd finished loading the gun. but he walked pass me. In one swift movement he opened the door to the observation room and flicked on the lights. Sheba turned away from the window/mirror and stared at him. Mewtwo groaned from his corner and sleepily looked up. He pointed the gun at Mewtwo.  
  
"NO!" I ran into the room and hit the gun just as he fired. The bullet ricocheted around the room several times before finally ending up in Giovanni's foot.  
  
"Damn you, boy!" He cringed and put his weight on his other leg.  
  
I stood there dumbfounded at what I had done. Is this how it's going to be? Do I really care more about the well being of two pokemon clones rather than my own father's safety? After all those years wondering if I had a real father? Could this really be where I belong? Is this my family?   
  
I heard a whimper, but it wasn't my father. No, my father was now in the next room cursing his head off at me. I turned my attention to the Mewtwos. Sheba was sitting next to Mewtwo and there was dark, almost purple, blood on the floor. I came up behind Sheba expecting to see something horrible, but it wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. Mewtwo had been shot in the shoulder and dislocated his arm. I stared at them for a while.  
  
I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.  
  
Mark.  
  
Sheba?   
  
What just happened?   
  
I thought for a long while. Sheba waited patiently.  
  
No. I can't let this go on. I. I have to.  
  
Sheba puzzled.  
  
I'll have to be a double agent.  
  
Double agent?   
  
I turned and went for the door. Giovanni was still there. He was still cursing me as he tried to get his foot to stop bleeding.  
  
"You're right. father. I'm so sorry for my naive ness."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're right."  
  
He looked up at me suspiciously. I came closer and put my hand on his foot. The bullet was spat out and the wound closed, leaving a scar and a nice hole in his sock, not to mention his shoe. I stared into his cold, heartless eyes and let my mouth twist into an evil smirk.  
  
"You've shown me the light, now I want to be immersed in it. Teach me your ways."  
  
He glared back, searching me for any sign of a lie. I hoped my act was enough. "Very well. But, because of recent events. you will be under a watchful eye. You will have to earn your trust."  
  
I nodded. "Tell me one thing, father. You won't kill the Mewtwos, will you?"  
  
He half smiled. "I know you have a strange love for the poor creatures. Their well-being will depend on your behavior."  
  
He carefully stood on his foot. He was relieved when it did not cause him pain to put his full weight on it. He went for the door. One of the scientists came in.  
  
"I'll allow you heal Mewtwo for now. Sycamore, keep an eye on him. One more thing, Mark, I forbid you to visit Sabrina. If you wish to see her I will have her brought here."  
  
He left, the door slamming behind him. Sycamore eyed me and twitched nervously.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you. You're not worth my time."  
  
He seemed a hint relieved and turned to the window. He stared, blinking and scrunching up his eyebrows. "What happened in there? All the blood." He said quietly to himself.  
  
"Things got a little out of hand." I said. I went back into the observation room.  
  
Sheba glanced over at me and started to sob. Mewtwo cut his eyes at me and put his arms around Sheba.  
  
You're turning against us. He said with a hiss.  
  
No, I'm trying to get him to trust me. Surly you know about mind games. Won't you let me help you with that shoulder?   
  
Mark. you're turning evil, I can smell it. It's creeping up on you and it will take over. Sheba said.  
  
No it won't Sheba. I won't let it.   
  
She wiped her face on Mewtwos chest. I hope you know what you're getting into.   
  
Mewtwo licked his wounded shoulder and growled when I tried to touch him. Leave me alone. I can take care of myself even if I do not have my powers.   
  
Two, you don't have to be so mean to him. He did just save your life.   
  
Humph. I believe I would have been less injured if he had not interfered.   
  
Sheba sniffed and looked at me apologetically. I gave them a hurt look and left, looking back once. Sycamore stopped me when I got to the door.  
  
"You. you don't want to see them hurt, do you?"  
  
I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You've a big heart, I see. You're not Rocket material. I saw the whole thing. very brave of you, standing up to the boss like that. then convincing him not to kill anything. You've really got a way with him." The corner of his mouth lifted, like he was trying to remember how to smile. He was silent for some time. "I didn't come into this of my own will, you know." He said putting a hand in his pant pocket and leaning on a nearby table. "No, I was forced into this. most of us scientists were. Lot of'em were turned evil after a while. never got to me though. I try to hide it best I can. Yep. been working here for 40 years or so." He stared at the wall.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes were not in the least bit cold like most of the people who worked here. He looked like the kind of old guy that lets little kids come into his house and he'd give them candy or tell them stories. "I don't know. maybe I'm trying to tell you to keep up whatever you're trying to do. You seem like a nice kid. Don't go getting yourself killed though, you hear?"  
  
I smirked. "Right."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Where the heck is Mark? He said he'd only be gone for a night!" Sabrina fumed. Vynan slowly backed away. He could tell this woman was a raging volcano in disguise.  
  
"Maybe something happened." Mikial suggested.  
  
Sabrina paced. The two men watched her.  
  
"Why don't you TPC him?" Mikial said, telepathically pouring himself some orange juice.  
  
Sabrina glared at him. "What's that?"  
  
"TPC stands for Telepathic Phone Call. It's just what we call telepathically talking over large distances." Vynan answered.  
  
Sabrina sighed. Why didn't I think of that? She thought.  
  
.Mark?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I sat bolt upright in bed and clutched the bed sheets tightly. I swear I just heard Sabrina's telepathic voice. I looked about the room. "Sabrina?" I puzzled.  
  
Mark?  
  
It sounded faint and almost fuzzy. Sabrina? Suddenly my head began to throb with pain.  
  
Mark? Are you all right?  
  
Where are you? Talking is making my head hurt.  
  
I'm at home. I guess you're still quite an amateur.  
  
I lay back down in bed. I'm sorry, Sabrina. I wanted to come back but. my dad kinda figured out what we were trying to do. So, basically I'm facing in-house arrest. He doesn't seem to have anything against you, though. Uhhhn. I gotta go. my head.  
  
So. then. this is goodbye?   
  
No, not forever. My dad said that if I wanted to see you he'd have you brought here. but. I don't think your way of getting here would be very comfortable.  
  
She was silent for a long time.   
  
Sabrina?   
  
Silence.  
  
Sabrina?   
  
More silence.  
  
I sighed heavily and held my head. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" I called.  
  
The door opened and Sycamore came in. He shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" He looked extremely paranoid. "Get dressed and come with me."  
  
I puzzled at him, but obeyed. I got dressed and followed him out into the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" I whispered.  
  
He put a finger to his lips and peeked around the corner. Then he waved at me indicating that the coast was clear. I followed him like this until we came to one of the sub-level floors that I thought was never used. We stopped in front of two huge rusted iron doors. Sycamore flipped open a hidden panel and pushed a few buttons on it. The humongous doors creaked and groaned as they disappeared into the walls. I followed Sycamore inside.  
  
The room was very large, like a gym. Old out-dated machines I had never seen before lined the gray walls. Broken glass littered the floor and somewhere off in the distance was the sound of water dripping.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked looking around in awe. Sycamore walked over to shattered tanks with several hundred wires coming from the mess. I came over beside him. He seemed to be having some kind of flashback. He reached out like he was touching the glass pane that used to be there.  
  
"My career started here." He said. "In this tank a magnificent creature dwelt. and it was my own doing." He said proudly.  
  
"Mewtwo?" I asked.  
  
"No." He shook his head. "Something just as great, possibly greater." He looked around. "Many years ago when I first started my career. a couple other amateur scientist and myself all started here together. You may have heard of some of them. Oak, Elm, Ivy, and Cedar?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Ah yes. We wanted to make a super-human. Every scientists dream. Other men and women in this profession would laugh at us for actually believing it was possible. at first it was only experimenting with human and pokemon DNA. none of us ever thought that we actually could clone something and have it live for more than just a few hours."  
  
"Are you implying that you actually made a super-human?"  
  
He looked at the floor and kicked a piece of glass. "He started out like any other human child, except for the fact that he had purple eyes. We hoped that he could live a normal life like any other child, so we put him up for adoption. There was a very nice couple that already had one child, a younger one, that had accepted the responsibility. We told them all he was capable of according to our research. However they never reported that he had done something drastic, just simple telekinetic things like teleporting and moving objects around. oh, he was such a sweet little kid. then we were told that the poor thing was being tortured at school because he was quite small and had purple eyes. We did all we could but it didn't seem to help. the next we heard he had run away." He sighed. "After that. Team Rocket came. They forced us to work for them. They wanted us to make more of these super-humans. but our data was erased by a spy from a rivaling company." He became very quiet and withdrawn. He walked away and quietly made his way around the huge room, looking at things and sometimes smiling or became angry.  
  
"Sycamore? What was his name?" I asked.  
  
"Avyrian Onan. It means 'of two worlds'. Appropriate, no?"  
  
I half smiled in agreement. "So, what was he capable of?"  
  
"Just about every pokemon attack. He had enough strength to stop a semi in its tracks if it was traveling 60mph. oh, there was so much."  
  
"Do you think he's still around?"  
  
"Definitely. He was designed to live for 300 years and not to age a year older after he hit 20."  
  
"How old would he be now?"  
  
"Thirty-six."  
  
"Hmmmm. very interesting."  
  
"Yes, I knew you would be interested."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sabrina was out, so Vynan went out onto the back porch and leaned on the railing. He closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face. A warm breeze blew and he inhaled the scent of Sabrina's garden. He paid no attention to his hair wildly thrashing around his face.  
  
"What a fine day." He said to the air. The wind blew a little harder. He closed his eyes once more and listened. There was a strange song on the wind. It was sad but beautiful. Vynan listened. It reminded him of when he was young. His parents smiling faces. watching Mikial from a distance. he never quite understood why Kial was so mean to him, when he had been so nice to him. As much as he knew, the big brother was supposed to be mean to the little brother, not the other way around.  
  
He thought of how happy, how free he had felt when he'd run away from home, but at the same time he had felt guilty for leaving. He knew his parents would be worried.  
  
Life was good now though. Mikial was with him, and they were happy together. He smiled and took off his shirt. He leaned back on the railing and examined the necklace around his neck. It was a sun with a cresant moon in front of it, made of genuine gold and silver, on a bronze chain. He held it tightly. There had never been a moment of his life where he did not have this necklace, as far as he knew. He didn't even remember when or who gave it to him, he'd just always had it.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Mikial limped onto the porch and made his way over to his brother.  
  
"Mikial! What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Do you know how nerve-wracking total silence is?"  
  
Vynan rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"And I suddenly had a strong desire to gaze upon my brother's perfect body."  
  
"WHAT?????" Vynan turned sharply.  
  
"I'm kidding!" Mikial held his hands up defensively.  
  
Vynan gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Sorry. it was a joke, kay?"  
  
Vynan leaned on the railing again. Mikial joined him.  
  
"You really know how to ruin a good mood."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
Vynan sighed.  
  
"You were thinking about something deep. You only look at that necklace when you think about deep stuff."  
  
"How do you know?" He asked looking out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I watch you when you're thinking. It's so cool to watch you go through all those emotions. There are a lot of faces you make when you're thinking that I never see you make anywhere else."  
  
Vynan gave him a "you're weird" look.  
  
"You didn't know that I watched you, did you?" Kial looked at him smugly.  
  
"I do now."  
  
"What do you think about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"When I was little. not too long ago the wind was singing."  
  
"And you think I'm weird. you think about how mean I was. don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't hold grudges against you."  
  
Mikial's eyes grew large and filled with tears. "What's the matter with me? Why do you always make me cry?"  
  
Vynan pulled him close. "I don't know."  
  
Mikial snuggled into his bare chest. "I could never apologize enough for what I did to you. it hurts so. badly. how do you forgive so easily?"  
  
Vynan put a finger to Mikial's lips. "It doesn't matter Mikial." He whispered. "Let's get you back to bed." He carefully picked up his brother, as to prevent hurting his hip. Mikial wrapped his arms around his brother's thick neck. The two of them went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Vynan carefully laid Kial on the bed.  
  
"You will stay awhile, right?" Kial asked giving Vynan the puppy eyes.  
  
Vynan sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It wouldn't be too weird if I asked you to come nearer, would it?"  
  
Vynan swung his legs onto the bed (well about from his knees down still hung off the end of the bed since he is so long) and settled down beside his little brother. Mikial laid his head on his brother's massive chest. Vynan sighed and stroked Kial's hair. Kial shivered a little.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vynan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kial closed his eyes.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I was in my room again. Dad had found me wandering around the lower levels in my p.j.'s and got mad. He was on the verge of killing poor Sycamore, and probably would have if I hadn't been there to stop him. Poor Sycamore. he really was a cool old guy. I sighed and sluggishly got dressed. Then I began to wonder if I'd be going to school this year. The end of August was approaching.  
  
I went out into the hall feeling that I was dressed good enough for my father. Nana had certainly been right about how he was so uptight about appearance. I went to his office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He barked from inside. When I came in he immediately looked me over for any flaw.  
  
"The inside of your pocket is sticking out." He grumbled.  
  
I stuffed it in quickly.  
  
He seemed satisfied and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Having a rough day?" I asked.  
  
"Everyday is a rough day."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, what is it that you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if I'd be going to school this year."  
  
He took a sip of his wine. "No. You would have only gone to school for one marking period anyway. Your senior year?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He nodded. "Collage is not needed for this job. Though it has its days this job is very rewarding. You will see. Now do you need anything else? I'm afraid I don't have much time right now. In a couple of days I'll have Olaf give you some assignments."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Assignments?"  
  
"Yes. You'll learn more later."  
  
I studied the floor. "Am I allowed to see the Mewtwos?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that reminds me. Sycamore has something for you. Make sure you see him first."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now be on your way."  
  
I went out into the hall and found Sycamore's office. I gave him quite a surprise when I came in. Apparently he hadn't been expecting me.  
  
"Mark! You frightened me. Not many people will come in here."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess they figure I'll do something odd."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Giovanni said you had something for me?"  
  
He sighed and frowned. "Yes, I'm afraid I do, but it's not something you're going to like." He shuffled over to a file cabinet and took out and interesting-looking necklace. He gave it to me and I examined it. It was a silver triangle with a green gem in the middle on a silver chain. As I held it, I felt strange. Sycamore grimaced as I put it on.  
  
"Weird. it makes me feel strange."  
  
Sycamore looked away from me and took a loud breath. "It would be very cruel of me not to tell you why. but please, remember that I am only doing what I am told for the sake of my own life."  
  
I looked down at the charm lying against my chest. Then I realized what he was about to tell me. He watched my face fall.  
  
"I don't need to tell you, do I?"  
  
I tried to take the necklace off, but it only made my fingers numb and unable to move.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark. but you're father has control of your powers now." He swallowed hard.  
  
"It's alright." I sighed. "I should have seen this coming."  
  
Sycamore looked relieved. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'd be happy to show you to the Mewtwos. They've been moved to another room." He smiled. I thought that was odd. I'd never seen him smile before.  
  
He motioned for me to follow him. We ended up on the 5th sub level. I followed him into one of the rooms. It was an observation room like the one the Mewtwos had been in before. I looked trough the window. The Mewtwos were lying on a mattress each with their own blanket and the floor was carpeted. There was even a table in one of the corners.  
  
Sycamore watched my face lighten up. He sighed. "It took quite a lot of begging and it came out of my own paycheck, but I think it'll be worth it."  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
Sycamore's smile slowly dispersed. "You wish you could talk to them, don't you?"  
  
I nodded and leaned on the glass.  
  
"You can go in if you want."  
  
I looked back at him and half smiled.  
  
He took out his keys and unlocked the door. I went inside and quietly approached the mattress. Sheba's ears twitched and she lifted her head.  
  
What do you want now? She said with a yawn. She opened her eyes. She blinked when she saw me.  
  
Mark?  
  
I smiled. "Hi."  
  
She sniffed at me. You are silent? She squinted.  
  
I looked elsewhere. "Yeah. my dad doesn't trust me."  
  
Mewtwo sat up and didn't hesitate to glare at me. I glared back.  
  
"What are you staring at? I just lost my powers because of you."  
  
He snorted and got off of the mattress. Sheba watched him.  
  
Well, I am happy to see you. but now I have the feeling that you're not going to be able to get us out of here.   
  
"I don't think I could have from the start."  
  
She looked down at her stomach. I'm scared, Mark.   
  
I sighed. "So am I."  
  
She puzzled.  
  
"I'm afraid that the two of you may be right. Giovanni was making sense to me. I'm becoming evil against my own will."  
  
You have to fight it, Mark. You were our only hope. You can't give up on us, yet! She traced my jaw with her large, round fingertips.  
  
I closed my eyes. Her hands were so soft.  
  
Mewtwo snorted from the table.  
  
Never mind him. She said softly.  
  
I gently took her hand off my face. "What are you trying to do, Sheba?"  
  
She looked into my eyes. Don't give up on us, Mark. Don't give up on yourself.  
  
I let go of her hand. It immediately reached up and stroked my hair. "Sheba."  
  
Shhhhhh. She cooed.  
  
Alright! That's enough! I get it now! Stop fondling him will you? Mewtwo fumed, stomping over to the mattress where we sat.  
  
Sheba calmly looked up. For some reason this didn't seem like her. What's there to get?   
  
Mewtwo squinted at her. You're trying to make me jealous.   
  
Sheba got up in one motion and seemed to glide across the floor. Why would I want to do that? You don't even love me. You feel you have to love me because of what happened. Her gaze rested on me. She smiled warmly. There was someone else who made my heart start pumping whenever I saw him.  
  
My stomach churned. Is she implying that she loves *me*?   
  
Mewtwo scowled at her more if that was even possible. He crossed his arms.  
  
No. I took what I could get. (OH! BURNT!!! I'll bet he feels real crunchy now)  
  
I went as quietly to the door as I could. Sycamore was there waiting for me. I got out of there as fast as I could.  
  
"What was going on in there?"  
  
Both of us when to the window and watched the Mewtwos through emotions at each other, since neither one of us could hear them.  
  
"Sheba told him that she knew he didn't love her."  
  
"He doesn't really love her?"  
  
"That seems to be the case. Sheba said that he's making himself love her because of what happened."  
  
Sycamore looked ashamed.  
  
"I think she was hinting that she loved me."  
  
Sycamore started at me. "Actually that doesn't surprise me much."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When you came in here that first time. her ears really perked when you telepathically spoke to her. She always seemed so happy when you came here to visit."  
  
Now I felt bad. I stared at the floor.  
  
"You love Sabrina, though, don't you?"  
  
I turned my attention to him. "How did you know?"  
  
He smiled. "Things get around."  
  
"She's a pokemon though. even if I did like her like that."  
  
"It's impossible?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?"  
  
Sycamore sighed. "She does have quite a bit of human DNA, both of them do. I think she may very well be 'compatible', so to speak, with humans."  
  
I blinked, and then shook my head. "No. that be really weird."  
  
Sycamore and I looked back in the window. The Mewtwos were now on separate sides of the room.  
  
"A very interesting thing to think about. I'll have to do some research on that." Sycamore concluded.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I sat in my corner with my back to her. How could she say such things to me? But, then again, was she right? Was I only loving to her because I felt I had to be? I was. I had no other evidence to prove I was wrong. I remembered thinking to myself about the child. that was the only part that mattered. I'd even considered killing Sheba, to rid the earth of that child, for surly Giovanni would shape it to his ways. But wait, I had decided not to. Why? Was it because I didn't want bloody hands or did I love her?  
  
I looked over my shoulder at her.  
  
I became angry when she was fondling Mark. I was being protective of her, like I had done after Giovanni had shot me. That boy had a slight smell of evil and I was protecting her from it. But, now. after all of these hateful words. was all she said true? She doesn't love me, either? Wait I said that wrong. I do love her. do I not? I'm so confused!  
  
Sheba?   
  
What do you want?   
  
Is it true? Do you really love that human boy?   
  
She was silent for a moment then began to cry.  
  
I bit my lip and looked elsewhere then decided I would go comfort her. To my surprise she let me hold her.  
  
Was it just an act, Sheba? You wanted to know whether or not I did actually love you?   
  
She choked and nodded. But I do care for Mark. He's given me hope, and that is such a precious gift to me.   
  
I sighed. Sheba.   
  
Yes?   
  
I think I really do love you.  
  
She looked up at me through her tears. You. do?   
  
I nodded. A corner of her mouth lifted.  
  
I'm sorry. She said.  
  
I pulled her close. Don't be. It was my fault.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sabrina came home and set the groceries on the kitchen table. I wonder where the guys are. She went upstairs and peeked into Mikial's room. Vynan lay on the bed, his shirt missing and his legs dangling off the end of the bed, with Mikial sleeping on his chest. She had to admit, they did look pretty cute lying there together like that. Vynan spotted her.  
  
I hope you're not getting any ideas. Vynan said telepathically as to not wake his sleeping brother.  
  
Well, it is hard not to wonder. You two are up here a lot together.   
  
We're not gay, we're brothers. We're allowed to be this close.  
  
Sabrina snickered. Right.  
  
Vynan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
He carefully took Mikial off of his chest and came to the door. Sabrina couldn't help checking out his eight-pack (yes, eight pack this guy is unbelievably buff).  
  
Vynan snickered. "Checkin' out the gay guy now, huh?"  
  
Sabrina glared at him. "Keep on dreaming."  
  
"Alright. I will." He went down the stairs and got his shirt off of the porch. He put it back on. "You really don't mind us staying here, do you?" He asked as he came back inside.  
  
"It's better that being here alone, I suppose."  
  
"What's up with Mark?"  
  
"He's in house arrest."  
  
"Dad keeping him there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he found out."  
  
"Oh. that's not good."  
  
"Nope." Sabrina started putting the groceries away.  
  
$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ah! Mark. How do you like your necklace?" Giovanni asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"A fair punishment I suppose."  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Yes, it was hard to believe that you would betray me, even if you did oppose me."  
  
I smirked. "Yes, it is."  
  
End of this chapter! 


	6. Kid Trouble

HELLO! Vynan woke up with a full fledged headache. He turned to see his brother sleeping peacefully. He blinked. Now why is he in here? He looked around. Wait a second. this is. Mikial's room? He jumped out of the bed. Okay. where is my shirt? He looked down and sighed, relieved. Oh good. my pants are still on. only a dream. thank the Lord!! He yanked his shirt off the bedpost. Man, what a nightmare. He slipped his shirt on and made for the door.  
  
"No, don't go yet."  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
"No, I'm talking in my sleep."  
  
"How did I get in here?"  
  
Vynan raised an eyebrow. Mikial sat up and looked at the sheets.  
  
"I'm sorry. but I was scared."  
  
Vynan puzzled at him.  
  
"I brought you in here because I was scared."  
  
Vynan pulled his hair behind his ears, letting the long line of stitches down the side of his face be seen. "Why was my shirt off?"  
  
Kial made a confused face. "I didn't take it off of you."  
  
Vynan looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Mikial said angrily.  
  
Vynan sighed. "All right." He started to leave.  
  
"Wait! Please! Don't leave."  
  
Vynan turned around. "Mikial, I'm tired and all this is going to wake Sabrina. Why do you want me in here? Hm? Tell me."  
  
Kial looked away. "I'm at a weak point right now. I'm damaged and my powers aren't working correctly. I. I just don't feel safe."  
  
Vynan snorted. "All these years I've tried Mikial. all those fucking years and only now are you starting to give a damn about me? Well guess what? I don't give a rat's ass! You didn't give a damn when I was at my weak points. Why the hell should I give a damn? All those fucking years I tried to be the brother I was supposed to be and all you did was turn me away, you bitch! You never did anything for me! I'm not giving you gold for shit anymore!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Kial slumped in the bed and watched Vynan leave. He must have really ticked him off. He'd never heard him cuss so much in one breath. In fact he'd never known him to cuss, ever. Kial started to cry, he couldn't help himself. He didn't cry because Vynan had left or because he'd rejected him; he cried simply because Vynan was angry with him. As far as he could remember this was the first time Vynan had actually truly gotten mad at him. He closed his eyes and hugged his pillow tight. He didn't like how this felt. It felt as though his heart was being ripped within him and. there was no one to save him.  
  
No, he couldn't take this. Vynan was right, and he had to apologize. He got out of the bed and went to Vynan's room. He opened the door and peeped inside. The window was opened and the curtain swayed.  
  
"Vyn?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He went inside and looked around. Not a single trace of his brother. He went to the window. On the windowsill lay a bloody knife and faint psychic residue. What could this mean? He stared at the bloody knife then out the window to the grass below. What did he do? Where was he?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I inhaled deeply. The smell made me dizzy, but I loved it. I found myself purring. Sheba giggled.  
  
Feels good to let go, doesn't it?   
  
Hm hm. oh yes.  
  
She leaned against me and pulled my arms around her. She sighed. Do you think we'll ever get out of here?   
  
Well, I never liked the fact that I may have to put my life in the hands of a human, but I fear it may be the only way. That boy is our only hope.   
  
You really think so? She looked back at me. Her eyes were so innocent and full of hope. I knew it would crush her if I told her there was probably no possibility we'd ever get out of here.  
  
It's fates choice.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I went to the wharf below Fuchsia. It was the only place I could think of to go. I sat down at the tip of a cliff and watched the waves below. Watching and listening to the peaceful sound of the waves always calmed me down. I looked down at my feet in front of me. When I'd gone back into my room my knife that I'd accidentally left open on the table rattled off because of my stomping. It fell and stuck right in my foot, and believe it or not, pulling that thing out hurt worse than when that Rocket slashed the side of my face. Then I realized that was probably going to scare whoever went in there next and discovered the bloody knife and my absence. Most likely Mikial.  
  
I breathed in the salty air. The wind blew my hair out of my eyes. It was dusk now and the sun was setting. I sighed remembering how the family used to go to the beach in the summer and watch the sunset at about this time. I smiled lightly. Those times were about the only moments Kial was actually kind to me.  
  
Yes. Kial. I sighed. My dreams would never relieve of those horrible memories. I shuddered. Just thinking about it was giving me goose bumps. It did seem that he truly was sorry for what he had done. Maybe I had been a little hard on him just now. But I'd given him so many chances. did he really deserve another?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I looked at the piece of paper. "Exercise Slithers."  
  
"Slithers?"  
  
The man smirked at me. "Yep, you got a problem with it?"  
  
"No, but what is it?"  
  
"What does it sound like?"  
  
"A snake?"  
  
"Well done." He whacked me on the back. "Now get your butt moving."  
  
"Right." I made my way to the pokemon holding center not far from the gym. I went inside and immediately covered my ears. It seemed like every pokemon in there was screeching its name at the top of its voice. I fumbled around in my pocket for the piece of paper, one hand still on my ear.  
  
"Okay. number 349. what? 349? Oh man, not again."  
  
I found number 349 and opened the door expecting to find a little Ekans, but no. there was a giant Arbok inside.  
  
"I knew this wasn't going to be good. Stupid number."  
  
"Tchaaabok!" The Arbok said. It almost looked delighted to see me. It slithered out of the little room and blinked at me. It seemed to ask, "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Uh. Slithers, right?"  
  
It nodded.  
  
"So. what do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Tchaa?"  
  
"Yes, I'm asking you."  
  
It got excited and beaconed me to follow it with its tail. I followed it around the building until we came to the front doors. It pressed its face against the glass door.  
  
"Tchaaa! Tchaaaaabok!"  
  
"You want to go outside?"  
  
It made a happy face. "Tchabok tcha!"  
  
I chuckled at it. "Okay." I opened the door and it went outside.  
  
"Tchaaah." Its eyes sparkled.  
  
"I'm guessing it's been a long time since you've been out here, huh?"  
  
It nodded its head rapidly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Mikial? What's the matter?" Sabrina cautiously approached the man sitting in the chair by the window.  
  
Mikial looked back at her and tried to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. He showed her the knife. "I found it on the windowsill." He started to choke on his tears. "I think h-h-h-he sssssstabbed h-h-h-h- himself. a-and f-f-f-flew away." His voice trailed away and he put his head in his hands.  
  
Sabrina stared at him concerned and confused.  
  
"It's all my fault." He said quietly. "I was so. I HATE MYSELF!"  
  
Sabrina pulled the sash on her robe tight and sat on the corner of the bed. "What's going on Mikial?"  
  
Mikial calmed himself as best as he could. "I had a girlfriend once. We were engaged and everything. I was so sure we were going to be married. Then a drunk driver killed her. on her way to the wedding. I was about to kill myself, and then Vynan came home. Some way or another he convinced me to keep on living. We started this little pokemon training thing and we grew very close. Whenever I got hurt, he babied me. I mean, he really babied me. Even when we were kids. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. I don't think he even slept until I was well again. That always really hit me hard. It made me realize how much he actually cared for me and I was really being a bitch about it. How much I'd taken him for granted. Now I got hurt again. I guess I was expecting him to baby me again, but he didn't. now that I think about. I think. I think this is the first time I've ever seen him truly mad. He cussed so many times in just one breath." He was silent and stared out the window.  
  
Sabrina watched him. He was motionless. She wondered if he was still breathing even.  
  
"After my girlfriend died he was all I had left." He looked back at Sabrina again. "I brought him in here. it's only because I feel weak and vulnerable right now."  
  
Sabrina stared back at him, directly in the eyes. "Did you do something to him?"  
  
Mikial hesitated. "I just wanted to be near him. to know that he was there."  
  
Sabrina looked disgusted.  
  
"No, it's not what you're thinking!" Kial looked horrified. "Why would you even.?" He didn't finish his sentence. He looked out the window again and seemed to be thinking about something. "Oh. that older boy I remember." Kial turned white. ".he. he." He shuddered. ". and I let him."  
  
Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder. He'd started crying again.  
  
"You must think I'm a really big baby."  
  
"No. not at all."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I felt a whole lot better now. The waves had done their magic. Now it was time to go back to Sabrina's house and apologize for the outburst. I stood up and stretched then took off back toward Saffron.  
  
I wasn't at all surprised to see Mikial sitting at my window. The moment he saw me he stood up and yelled out the window at me.  
  
"Vynan!"  
  
He waited for me to come inside. He looked me over and sighed with relief. "I found the knife and it really creeped me out."  
  
"Knife?"  
  
He held up the bloody pocketknife.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. I dropped it and it got stuck in my foot."  
  
He didn't seem to hear me. He was looking somewhere else. "I'm sorry, Vynan. I. I could never express it enough. I remembered that older boy. what I let him do to you." Mikial was crying yet again. He choked and sputtered.  
  
I sighed. I knew what he was taking about. "Come here."  
  
He reluctantly came closer and I pulled him close.  
  
"I bit that kid. Did you know that?"  
  
Mikial looked up at me, his eyes wet and puffy from crying. "You bit him?"  
  
I nodded. "He screamed like a girl."  
  
We both started laughing.  
  
"Let's forget all of this, huh Kial?"  
  
He held out his hand. "Let's."  
  
I took it. "For brothers we are."  
  
"And brothers we'll be!"  
  
"Never far,"  
  
"But close to me."  
  
"Through toil and snare?"  
  
"You'll always be there!"  
  
"For brothers we are,"  
  
"And brothers we'll be!"  
  
Mikial leaned on me, trying to get the weight off of his hip. "Let's get to sleep huh?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well, exercising Slithers wasn't too bad. He was very obedient. Now I went to find Olaf again which was quite an assignment all its own. This time I found him on the floor dedicated to Special Forces. But, before I approached him something (or someone I should say) caught my eye. A man clad in black leather with long jet-black hair was talking to two other men. I looked at him as I walked, swerving over that way. He was very pale; making his lips look a very bright crimson. His eyes were small, dark, and somewhat menacing. They appeared to be. purple? Could it be? Or were they just a very dark blue? I had stopped now and the man noticed me staring at him.  
  
"Hey, kid! What you staring at?"  
  
I shook when he spoke. His voice was deep, like Vynan's, but it seem light and feathery at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone. Hey, could I ask you something?"  
  
One of the smaller men whispered something and they all chuckled.  
  
The man waved me over. "Come' ere kid."  
  
"You're name wouldn't happen to be Avyrian Onan, would it?"  
  
The two other men suddenly looked interested. The dark one laughed heartily.  
  
"I'm real close but not quite, kiddo. My name is Avalon Rowan, but you can't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you. Round here they just call me Lon-Wan or my code name: Black Jack."  
  
The man that had whispered poked my shoulder. "Say, how'd you know 'bout the Supa Human anyway?"  
  
I smirked. "Sycamore."  
  
The other man barged in. "That old coot is still livin?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, he's in charge of the Mewtwos."  
  
"Mark!" Olaf had spotted me and was making his way over to us. "What are you doin' over here bugging Jack?"(that's short for Black Jack if you didn't figure it out)  
  
"Oh Olaf, he ain't buggin us. Actually he was quite entertaining, givin us news from upstairs. Ya know, they ain't treatin us like they used to. We used to be worshiped, now all's we get is busywork so we don't complain." He looked beyond Olaf now. "Hey! Domino! Long time, no see!"  
  
A blonde haired girl probably not much older than me came running over and slammed into Jack. "Oh! I missed you Lonny!"  
  
He bent over and picked her up like she was just a little kid. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
One of the other men interrupted them. "How's the mission going?"  
  
Jack put her down.  
  
"Silph Co. is ours! There's no way anybody can break our security. Not even that annoying Ash kid and his two stooges, that ditz and nerd, of his will be able to do anything."  
  
Jack hugged her. "That's my girl!"  
  
She grinned from ear to ear when he gave her a noggie.  
  
I stifled a giggle and turned to Olaf. "So, what do I get to do next? Get a Rhyhorn ready for a beauty pageant?"  
  
Olaf sighed and shook his head but smiled. "No, sorry to disappoint you. You get to work with Domino."  
  
I looked at the blonde girl. She smiled and waved at me, then ran over to me.  
  
"What a cutie!" She giggled and messed with my hair.  
  
Jack laughed at me. "Don't go stealin my girl now!"  
  
"Right." I said. "So, now what?" I asked looking to Domino.  
  
"Hmmmmm." She grabbed her chin in thought and looked me over. "I guess we'll start you off with basic karate, then we'll get into the fancy stuff. You look like you're in pretty good shape, but we'll just have to see, won't we?" There was a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
I puzzled. "You mean. you're going to teach me the Kung Fu stuff like on TV?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, silly! Now come on! We must get started right away!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off as Jack and the two other guys laughed.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
3 months later.  
  
Sheba! What did they say? Mewtwo asked eagerly waiting for her to reply. She didn't look happy. She went straight to the mattress and turned her back to him. He immediately went and sat next to her. Please, Sheba, tell me.   
  
She looked him straight in the eye. Do you really love me?   
  
Mewtwo returned her gaze. With all my heart.   
  
She smiled slightly and leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Is there something wrong with the baby and you're afraid to tell me?   
  
No.   
  
Then why such a long face?   
  
I can't tell you.   
  
Why?   
  
Because.   
  
Mewtwo sighed.  
  
You'll find out soon enough.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Mark, meet me in my office."  
  
"Yes, father." I grabbed a doughnut from the kitchen and ate it on the way to his office. I swallowed the last of it and went inside. He was there waiting for me.  
  
"Have you completed your training with 009?" (that's Domino)  
  
I nodded.  
  
He smirked. "Good. You'll be working with the Special Forces for now. Your partner is." He flipped through some papers and stopped on a particular one. He raised his eyebrows. "Well. I didn't expect Gray to put you with him. nonetheless, your partner is to be Avalon Rowan, code name: Black Jack."  
  
I felt my jaw drop. "You're kidding."  
  
My father looked surprised. "Oh, so you've met him?"  
  
I nodded. "I mistook him for Avyrian Onan."  
  
My father stared at me. It made me uneasy and I squirmed in my seat.  
  
"How do you know about Onan?"  
  
"Doesn't everybody in Special Forces know about him?"  
  
"Only ex-spies over the age of 35."  
  
"Oh." I studied the floor.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Sycamore."  
  
He sat back in his chair.  
  
"You're not going to do anything to him, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So. does this mean. I get to go where I want again?"  
  
"We'll see after your first mission. For now I suggest you go talk to Tom Gray about getting you a code name."  
  
I smirked. "Right."  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
I got up and left. I didn't go straight to the Special Forces floor though. I went to see Sycamore and the Mewtwos first.  
  
"Ah, Mark. Sheba was just asking for you." Sycamore said just as I walked in the door. He unlocked the observation room.  
  
I went inside. To my surprise Mewtwo approached me.  
  
Mark.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mewtwo looked like he was having and argument with himself. I wanted to ask you something.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sheba is hiding something from me. something about the baby. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to find out what it is.  
  
I looked up at him. "Sure. I'll see what I can do."  
  
His eyes were darting all over the place. You have my gratitude. He walked away.  
  
Sheba was looking at me expectantly from the mattress. She had gotten so big she didn't want to move unless she had to.  
  
I sat down and she smiled wearily at me.  
  
"So, what's up Sheba?"  
  
Sycamore's little henchmen did a little examination today.   
  
"Oh, how did it go?"  
  
They had this machine that could see the babies.   
  
"Babies? As in more than one?"  
  
Shhhhhhh! She hissed and looked over at Mewtwo.  
  
I leaned in closer and whispered. "Why don't you want him to know?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Vyn, why exactly are we still living here?" Mikial asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Because, we can't get out of this city 'cause of Team Rocket and Sabrina said we could stay here as long as we wanted."  
  
Sabrina stomped down the stairs. "Who left the toilet seat up AGAIN?"  
  
Vynan and Mikial pointed at each other.  
  
Sabrina fumed. "You better not do it again!"  
  
Vynan nodded, and Mikial saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!" They said in unison.  
  
She squinted at them and got herself some coffee.  
  
"But Vyn, we can teleport remember? I think she's sick of us anyway. heck she's sick of us. She's about to kill us." His voice got softer and softer as he spoke.  
  
"You know, you've got a point there." Sabrina whirled around and twitched at Vynan. Vynan gulped. ". but what about Mark? We gotta bust him outta Team Rocket."  
  
Sabrina sat down at the table with the men and put her head on the table. Vynan and Mikial looked at each other puzzling. Soon sniffling sounds could be heard.  
  
"Sabrina?" Vynan asked touching her arm.  
  
"What?" Came her muffled voice.  
  
Mikial got up and left making a bunch of noise. Sabrina took the hint and raised her head. She swatted her tears away. Vynan looked sympathetic.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright, Sabrina." He said, soothingly.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "He hasn't been answering when I call out to him. I'll bet his dad killed him or at least beat the stuffing out of him. Or maybe even worse: turned his heart cold and made him evil. They are capable of that you know." She started sobbing.  
  
Vynan scooted his chair next to hers and tried to pull her close. She pushed him away, but he tried again. She gave in this time and let him pull her onto his lap. Vynan held her and let her cry on his chest. He talked to her softly.  
  
"Mark's a smart kid, I'll bet he's playin them like cards. The first chance he get's he'll be coming for you, and it'll be just like in the movies. He'll sweep you off your feet and ask you to marry him."  
  
Sabrina started laughing. "You've got to be kidding! If he does that I'll kill him. even if it is romantic."  
  
Vynan chuckled. "Oh, go on Sabrina. Kial and I both know you like him."  
  
Sabrina swatted at him playfully. "I've got to get ready and get my butt in the gym." She slid off of Vynan's lap and went to the doorway where she stopped. She looked back at him. "Do you really think he likes me that much?"  
  
Vynan smirked. "Even as little as I know him; I'll bet he's being tortured by not being able to see you."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"How many are there?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
Four. I'm having quadruplets.   
  
"Why don't you want him to know?"  
  
Her face fell and she drew in a long breath. The scientists don't think I'll be able to make it through the pregnancy.   
  
"If you have the children you'll die?"  
  
She nodded. They doubt even the children will survive.   
  
I put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her soft skin. "You don't want him thinking you're weak or getting all worked up about you dying."  
  
She nodded again. That's exactly it. just when we were getting so close to one another. just when he started softening up.  
  
"Sheba, you have to tell him or he'll be angry that you didn't."  
  
I know but. I don't want to see his reaction.  
  
"They only THINK right? They don't know for sure?"  
  
They sounded pretty sure.   
  
I sighed and looked around. "I can tell him for you. Would you like that?"  
  
Would you, really?   
  
"If you want me to."  
  
She thought about it. Yes. Tell him for me, please.   
  
I got up. Mewtwo's ears immediately perked and he turned around to eye me. I walked over and sat down at the little table with him. The moment he saw my face he looked worried.  
  
It's not good, is it?   
  
I shook my head.  
  
Well, out with it.   
  
"Sheba's having four children, quadruplets."  
  
Mewtwo looked shocked. Four?   
  
I nodded.  
  
He blinked at me then stared at the wall. Four?   
  
"That's not all, though."  
  
His head snapped back around and he stared at me anxiously.  
  
"The scientists don't think she'll be able to make it through. as well as the children."  
  
He just stared, motionless, not even blinking.  
  
"She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid you'd be angry with her for not being strong enough. But, Mewtwo, this only an assumption. There is still hope."  
  
Mewtwo got up from his seat and went to Sheba. Sheba stared up at him looking frightened.  
  
Your sorrows are mine and mine are yours. I will be here for you. He took her in his arms. You will not perish without me at your side.   
  
I quietly slipped out the door and shut it noiselessly.  
  
"She told you, didn't she?" Sycamore asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Sycamore sighed. "I wish I could do something."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey Kial?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna go out for a while. you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here. Some pretty cute chicks come to the gym, ya know?"  
  
Vynan laughed. "Yeah. I'm surprised they opened the Saffron gates with Team Rocket still infecting Silph Co."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey! It's Mark right? I just got word that you're my new partner." It was Avalon. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the hallway, like snow in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah. I was just going to see Tom about my code name."  
  
Avalon smiled. His teeth were whiter that his skin. "Ah yes! The commemorative code naming." He cackled. "Come on I'll take you to him. Grey can be pretty scary when you're alone with him.  
  
Avalon was right. Grey was pretty scary. He looked like a drill sergeant only twice more intimidating.  
  
"Hmmmm, yes. a code name." The way he said that made you think he suddenly had an evil idea. His eyes didn't help much either. They looked like they were constantly plotting something against you.  
  
"What would you like to be called, Mark?" He smirked in a menacing way.  
  
I looked to Avalon.  
  
"Hmmmm. how about.Jarohkhan. It means hidden power."  
  
Grey raised an eyebrow. "And why does he deserve such a name?"  
  
Avalon smirked. "You're the head of Special Forces and you don't know why I would say that?"  
  
Grey didn't look amused.  
  
"This kid possesses psychic powers! They're strong, too. I can feel them."  
  
Grey pursed his lips. "Jarohkhan it is." He scribbled it on a piece of paper. "You can leave now."  
  
Avalon and I left quickly.  
  
"Jarohkhan? That sounds pretty cool. How did you know about my powers?"  
  
Avalon smirked. "I'm a psychic too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. but yours are being blocked right now, aren't they?"  
  
I nodded. "My dad had it done so I couldn't free the Mewtwos."  
  
"You're playing him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Secrets are my business."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
He stopped and stood in front of me. "You're too trusting. You have to stop that. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust me, but you can't trust everyone."  
  
I blinked at him. "Okay."  
  
He squinted at me. "Hmmmm. you still have lots to learn." He smiled. "First things first, you and I are partners. You look out for me, I look out for you. You don't tell anything to anyone about me, or what we're doing, same for me. Are you getting the picture?"  
  
I nodded. "Good. I can trust you and you can trust me. We put our lives in each other's hands. It's like we're a married couple, you get me?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Excellent. Now the next thing you need to do is get your stuff from your old room. You'll be moving in with me." He started walking again. I followed. "I think you'll like it."  
  
We went down a couple of hallways until we stopped at a door labeled 943.  
  
Its that stupid number again, only backwards. I thought.  
  
Avalon took out a key and unlocked the door in a very strange way. He stuck the key in all the way then pulled it halfway out. He jiggled it twice pulled it out a little more and turned it a fourth of the way. Next he pushed it all the way in again and turned it all the way. The door opened.  
  
"Were you watching? That's the only way the door will open. Safety reasons you know? Like I said can't trust anybody."  
  
He let me inside. This was definitely better than the living quarters I had. Mine was just a bedroom and a bathroom. This was like an apartment. There was a small living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom with two double beds in it.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What happened to your last partner?"  
  
"Boss had him killed. He was a traitor they say."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He was getting info for one of our rising competitors. They call themselves Dragon Riders."  
  
I nodded. "So, what exactly do we do?"  
  
"Spy, build bases, take out DR bases, track people, pretty much anything the boss wants us to do. Lately he's been giving us Grunt work, though."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"Robbing people, hi-jacking trucks, stealing pokemon, simple stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
He sat up. "How about we get your stuff now? Sound good?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We went up to the Grunt quarters. My ex-neighbors were trying to get their door open as usual. Avalon listened and laughed at the two teenagers.  
  
"JAMES! Why don't you ever remember how to get the stupid door open?" The girl with long red hair yelled. She whacked the purple hair boy over the head.  
  
"OW!! Hitting me isn't going to help, Jesse!" The door came open. The boy sweat-dropped and smiled. "Heh, maybe I was wrong."  
  
The girl stomped inside. "It's a mess in here! Don't you ever clean this pig sty?"  
  
"Well. it's not like we're ever here anyway."  
  
They disappeared into the room, but we could still hear the girl yelling at the poor boy.  
  
We went into my room and gathered my stuff. It was quite entertaining listening to the neighbors quarrel.  
  
Avalon chuckled. "They sound like a classic married couple."  
  
"Yeah. this is only the second time I've seen them around here."  
  
Avalon nodded knowingly. "They probably don't have much luck on their missions so they just don't come back. They're probably afraid to show their faces here."  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"Well, they were yelling each others names. Jesse and James." He laughed. "Yeah, I've heard about those two. They're just about the most pitiful of Grunts around here. They haven't done anything but get in the way."  
  
Once we had got my stuff together we went outside and stopped in front of Jesse and James' open door. We watched Jesse beat on poor James for a while.  
  
"Hey, why don't you give the poor guy a rest, huh?" I called into the room.  
  
Jesse sweat-dropped and stopped hitting James with whatever that was she had in her hand. James fell on the floor several bumps sprouting from his head.  
  
"Mind your own business!" She yelled.  
  
Avalon and I laughed and continued down the hallway. We met Giovanni on the way back to Avalon's apartment. He greeted us and pulled me aside for a moment.  
  
"I hope you know that your partner is the best on our Special Forces. You're very lucky."  
  
I smirked. "Well, I know now."  
  
He looked me straight in the eye and squinted. He tilted his head. "You've changed somehow." He smirked. "You make me want to trust you. very odd. but that is a good trait." He reached out and did something to the necklace I was wearing. I felt some of my powers return to me.  
  
"We'll see about getting rid of that thing after you're first mission." He continued on his way.  
  
Sweet! I can talk and read minds again!   
  
Avalon looked confused suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter, Jack?"  
  
"I heard a voice. a voice I've never heard before."  
  
This voice?   
  
He stared at me. So it's you? I shivered. Psychic voices were always darker than your physical voice. Avalon's sounded like a serpents voice. It was deceivingly coaxing and smooth. You had to force yourself not to give in to its hypnotic power.  
  
Yes! It's me, Mark.   
  
He smiled. "You don't like my psychic voice, do you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nobody does. I like it though. I've used it to control the weak-minded before. It's rather effective."  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
"You won't be influenced though. You've got a strong mind, that's why you are able to use psychic powers and the like."  
  
We got back to the apartment and Avalon had me unlock the door. I passed with flying colors.  
  
"My. you catch on pretty quickly." He said.  
  
"Always have." I said taking my things to the bedroom.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sabrina came into the living room where Mikial was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
"What time is it?" Mikial asked.  
  
Sabrina looked at her watch. "Quarter to nine. Where's Vynan?"  
  
"He said he was going out for a while." He said turning a page.  
  
Sabrina put her hands on her hips. "When did he leave?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"And he isn't back yet?" 


	7. Friend Troubles

Mikial simply shook his head.  
  
"You don't think that's odd?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
She scowled at him. "All right."  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Mark, we have our first mission together!" Avalon said waving a piece of paper.  
  
"Great! What is it?" I asked eagerly. Hey, just because I didn't believe in hurting pokemon didn't mean I had to be a good little angel.  
  
He gave me the paper. "Someone in Team Rocket is a spy for the DR. We have to find out who. And, to that we're going to have to be spies ourselves and get into the DR HQ."  
  
"Sounds fun." I said looking over the paper.  
  
Avalon smirked. "Yeah, spy work is my favorite." We sat down on the couch. "First we have to figure out how we should change our appearances, just in case the spy knows us. Then we have to make up fake names." He took something out of his pocket: a wallet. He opened it and pulled out an ID card. I looked at it. A woman was pictured at the left with her hair pulled back. She looked like a biker.  
  
"Is that YOU?"  
  
I erupted with laughter when he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, in my spy life I'm known as Tanya Heart. The DR already knows her. They call her a 'drop in' because I only drop in every so often. They don't suspect that she's a spy at all." He smiled. ". cause I'm good at my work. Sometimes I do stuff for them, but nothing that'll get us Rockets in trouble."  
  
"I don't have to be a girl, do I?"  
  
He chuckled. "No." He tilted his head and looked at me. "Let's see. I'll get you a fake earring, unless you want to get your ear pierced. You can always take the earring out. Hmmmm. we could spike your hair. and. OH! I've got the perfect outfit for you!" He got up and moved the coffee table. Then he rolled the rug away and lifted a few floorboards. He pulled a trunk out, opened it, and began rummaging around in it. Soon he had pulled out a pair of ripped, worn out jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather vest (figures), and an assortment of silver chains.  
  
"We'll make you a punk kid. I think I have a nose ring in here someplace."  
  
I laughed. "A little obsessed, aren't we?"  
  
He glared at me. "This is serious stuff. You don't want to get caught, right? They do some pretty painful stuff to you if they find out you're a spy. I've seen it happen."  
  
"Yeah, but when does this mission start?"  
  
"Whenever we're ready. but if we take too long Team Rocket might get in big trouble. Who knows what the spy is telling the DR?" He gathered all the stuff he took out of the trunk and replaced the trunk in the floor, covering it back up. "I'd like to get you into the gang by tomorrow night. So. this means we gotta get you a name, where you came from, and a good sob story." He looked at the clothes in his arms. "How about you try this stuff on? I'll fix your hair and stuff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I gotta see what I'm working with. How you dress conveys personality and I wouldn't get the same effect from you wearing these clothes compared to someone else. It'll help give us a story too. So just get this stuff on."  
  
He gave me the clothes and I put them on.  
  
"Hmmmm." He held his chin in the "classic" thinking position. "Hunch over just a little. You're low life riffraff now, not a member of Team Rocket."  
  
I snorted at his joke and did what he asked.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm. follow me."  
  
I followed him into the bathroom. He took out a huge comb and hair gel. Objects of torture.  
  
He styled and re-styled my hair about seven times then settled on the first style he did. He combed my hair so it all stood up and then saturated it with hair gel, again.  
  
He grunted with satisfaction then smiled. "You're gonna have fun trying to get that out tonight."  
  
"Great." I said glaring at him in the mirror.  
  
We went back out into the living room and he looked me over again. He picked up some earrings and silver chains that were on the table. He put five earrings on my right ear, one of the chains around my neck (it had a really cool dragon charm on it ^-^), and put one more chain on my belt loop sticking the other end into my back pocket.  
  
"You're supposed to put a wallet on the other end. Do you have one?"  
  
"Yeah it's in my other pants."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hm. okay, I got it. You're Tanya's cousin, Adam Heart. You're parents, her aunt and uncle, died when you were 12. You joined up with a gang when they died. It was called The Reigning Fire, but Team Rocket wasted them and you're the only one left. You've come to the DR to get revenge. Sound good?"  
  
I nodded. "Sounds convincing enough."  
  
$$$$$  
  
A bright light shone in my eyes. It felt like someone had stuck a red-hot stick of metal through each of my eyes. My head hurt immensely. Silhouettes of people stood around me.  
  
"Avyrian Onan." A voice called. It seemed distant, and it made my head rattle.  
  
"Who are you? Who is this Avyrian Onan? What happened?"  
  
"You are Avyrian Onan."  
  
"What? There must be some mistake. My name is Vynianan Larof."  
  
"You ARE Avyrian Onan. There is NO mistake. You suit the description perfectly. Are you not a psychic?"  
  
"I am, but. WHAT is this Avyrian Onan?"  
  
"A super human. THE super human. YOU."  
  
"I don't understand." My world went black. and I could remember nothing.  
  
$$$$$  
  
"OH MY.!" I gasped. "Tanya Heart" now stood in front of me. Black hair in a pony tail, short black tube top, black leather vest, black leather mini skirt, high heeled black leather boots, black leather gloves that went up to her elbows, black lip stick and eye shadow. It was EXTREMELY hard to believe that this was Avalon standing in front of me. This girl (ahem) is hot!  
  
"Convincing, no?" There was no way this was actually Avalon. That was a female voice.  
  
I gaped at him. I was absolutely speechless. He/she came toward me.  
  
Oh my. he's even got the walk?! I thought.  
  
I started backing away. "Okay! I'm officially creeped out!"  
  
"Did a good job, didn't I?" He said in his actual voice. That sort of made me feel better. "My earlier partner posed as my 'boyfriend.' I'll have to tell the guys there I broke up with him." He thought about that a second. ". then again maybe I won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He sweat-dropped. "They already hit on me enough."  
  
I tried to contain my laughter but failed.  
  
Avalon looked un-amused. "I'm not kidding. You'll see when we get there."  
  
I got dressed and he fixed my hair. Then we went to the Special Forces hangar, where we got a motorcycle. We got to the DR quarters in about 20 minutes.  
  
"Remember to call me Tanya or cuz." He whispered as we went inside.  
  
Just inside was a nice little lobby with a reception desk. There was a man at the desk he looked up when we came inside.  
  
"Hey! If it ain't Tanya!" He said rather loudly.  
  
Four other men scurried into the room, trying not to look eager to get a peek at her.  
  
"Hi Benny." Avalon said, in his to-good-to-be-true female voice.  
  
"Who's this tough little squirt ya got with ya?" He asked eyeing me.  
  
"This is my cousin, Adam. He's lookin to join up."  
  
"Ahhhh." He said, raising his eyebrows. "So, you're looking to see the boss. I'll warn ya, he ain't too happy today."  
  
Avalon snorted. "That guy ain't never happy, if I know anything." He started for a hallway. I followed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you though!" Benny called after us.  
  
Avalon stopped at a door. "You let me do the talking unless he talks directly to you, okay?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"WHAT!?" Came an angry voice from inside.  
  
"It's Tanya Heart, hon. Won't you let me inside? I got some fresh blood for ya."  
  
The door whipped open in an instant. "Tanya?!" The man smiled when he saw her. "Come in, come in!"  
  
We went into his office and sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Fresh blood is always welcome, but you know we got check things, right? So what's the story behind this kid?"  
  
Avalon nodded. "His name's Adam. Adam Heart. He's my cousin. His parents, my aunt and uncle, died when the little guy was only 12." He looked over at me. I pretended to look depressed.  
  
"He didn't have anywhere to go since he didn't really know me or my parents, I mean, really great coincidence that we ran into each other. Anyway, he had joined up with a little gang. called. what was it? The Reigning Fire?"  
  
I nodded, still looking depressed.  
  
"But, Team Rocket wasted them and he was the only one to survive."  
  
I nodded again. "I'm looking to join up here to get my revenge. I hear that you're their biggest rival."  
  
The man smirked. "That we are. You've come to the right place little guy."  
  
$$$$$  
  
My eyes slowly focused. but they never seemed to focus correctly. Everything still looked fuzzy and. green? What the heck is going on? I looked down.  
  
WHAT THE HECK??? I'm FLOATING??? And. I'm naked? I thought, sweat- dropping. What are all these wires and suction pads stuck to me? I waved my arms around in attempt to get them off. The air seemed unusually thick. A strand of bubbles went by.  
  
Bubbles? Wait a second. I put my hands out in front of me. They touched a smooth surface. Glass? I'm in a TANK? LET ME OUT OF HERE!   
  
/Hello. /  
  
Huh? A voice in my head? Those weren't psychic waves.  
  
/Correct. /  
  
WHO are you?   
  
/I am Dr. Redwood. Your researcher. /  
  
What do I need a researcher for?   
  
/You are quite a masterpiece, Avyrian. My team and I want to figure how you are able to have such strength and power. You're quite fascinating to us. /  
  
I told you already! I AM NOT this Avyrian guy! And, I'm NOT a goldfish! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I felt something crawl up my spine and erupt with pain. It came in waves and fanned out through my entire body. I screamed, but in the water, or whatever this stuff was, it only sounded like gurgling.  
  
/Tisk, tisk now. You're not in a good position to be demanding things. Just cooperate and you should be fine. /  
  
I twitched.  
  
/Now, then. Why don't you show us your awesome power and shatter the prison that beholds you? /  
  
I can't. I told you I'm not who you think I am. GAAHHHHHH!!! My body convulsed with the electric shock. I could feel it moving within me, burning me from the inside out. I was being cooked alive. at least that's what it felt like.  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Sir! I think you should see this!" A woman called from a glowing computer monitor. Redwood joined her. She pointed to the screen.  
  
"His brain waves appear weaker than the ones in the file."  
  
Redwood snorted. "He's suppressing them. Thinking he can fool us." He turned to another man at a control panel. "Increase the power!"  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Man, that was way too easy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. They'll probably be watching us for a while."  
  
"This is a nice room though." I said, looking in the mirror. "You know, I kinda like this look."  
  
Avalon sat on the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt, combing his wet hair; he'd just gotten out of the shower. "It does look good on you, but I'm kinda biased by the black leather." He snorted. "Anyone in black leather appeals to me, unless they really look horrendous."  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Do you think anyone is watching us now?"  
  
"Nah, I already scoped out the room. They haven't bugged it or anything. I'll put up a sound barrier just incase."  
  
"A sound barrier?"  
  
"Yeah, it's basically just a barrier. I figured out I could use it to block sound when somebody tried to talk to me and I didn't want to listen. All you have to do is make it so it blocks any frequency of wave to a certain point. If you go higher than that you can block light waves. If you get really good at it, you can make it so you only block one type of ray, like ultra violet. Then you wouldn't have to use sunscreen."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So I can call you by your real name now right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Where did you get those boobs?"  
  
"Huh? OH! Well. that's a secret!" He sweat-dropped.  
  
I squinted at him. "You said yourself that this was all about secrets."  
  
"No, I said secrets were MY business."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"All right, fine. I have the power to transform. That's why I looked so different. But, it's not like I can turn into a cat or something. I can only modify my body."  
  
"Man, you're just full of awesome tricks, huh?"  
  
He snorted. "Sure."  
  
He crawled under the covers of the bed. "You don't mind that we have to sleep in the same bed, do you?"  
  
"No." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "What are you gonna do? Rape me?" I climbed in bed with him. "I mean, we're pretty much brothers, right?"  
  
"Right." He said, nodding his head.  
  
He rolled over in the bed and looked at me for a while.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." He sighed.  
  
"I'm listening." I said, looking concerned.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Finally. They took me out of that tank. now that I was practically dead. They had me stretched out on a table since I couldn't stand.  
  
"You shouldn't defy us, Avyrian."  
  
"I'm not Avyrian for the fiftieth time!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
I gasped. The left side of my chest burned with pain. That guy had a whip.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirty-five, six in a few weeks." I whispered.  
  
"According to this report Avyrian should be 36 soon, too. Who were your parents?"  
  
"Lyle and Jenna Larof."  
  
CRACK! CRACK!  
  
I squeaked, trying not to scream. The other side of my chest and stomach now flamed.  
  
"Wrong answer. They were Levi and Gina Leriv. Were you not tortured and teased in school because of your PURPLE EYES and small size?"  
  
"Its just coincidence."  
  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! (Hmmmm. do I see a pattern?)  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed. My chest, stomach, and thighs were on fire.  
  
"You can't deny it! It's all here in black and white."  
  
"I AM NOT AVYRIAN ONAN!" I screamed. The room was silent, except for my heavy breathing.  
  
Redwood stared at me, expressionless. "Give it to him."  
  
$$$$$  
  
He swallowed. "I'm bi-sexual." He said. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.  
  
I stared at him. "So?"  
  
He blinked at me. "Yi.you don't mind? Tell me the truth. I respect your opinion."  
  
"I don't care. I mean, I kinda figured you were. Why else would you dress like a girl?"  
  
He blinked some more. "Well! That's cool. I wasn't expecting such a. laidback reaction. heh. I thought you were gonna freak out." He sounded genuinely surprised. "That saves me a whole lot of trouble and embarrassment. yeah. that would have been really bad if you'd walked in on me sometime in the future and didn't know. You really don't care?"  
  
I laughed at him. "Really, Avalon, I don't care. But, this doesn't mean-  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I won't touch you. That could interfere with work. and my girlfriend."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"I haven't told her, but she might have found out from somebody else."  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Mikial, it's been three days! Has he ever been gone this long before?" Sabrina inquired.  
  
Mikial was even beginning to get worried. "Not since he ran away when we were kids."  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?"  
  
"I certainly hope not." He sighed and looked out the window. "I should have gone with him. he asked." He put one foot on a nearby chair and rested his elbow on his knee. He put his hand in his hair and continued to stare out the window.  
  
Sabrina stared at him. My friends are disappearing one by one. Hmmmm. Mikial really cares for his brother, but it seems like he has a hard time conveying it in a way his brother understands.  
  
Sabrina touched Mikial's shoulder. He looked up at her. For the first time, she noticed just how handsome he looked (of course that could have been because at the time he had his shirt off ^-^). She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just stared, and found that his face was slowly closing in on hers. He closed his eyes, and just when his lips were about to touch hers, she pulled away. Mikial opened his eyes and turned away, looking rejected.  
  
What the heck was that? He almost kissed me and I was letting him. Where is Mark? Where is Vynan? If I stay here too long with Mikial I might end up liking him. She thought.  
  
Sabrina went upstairs and let herself fall onto the bed. She called out.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Mark sat bolt upright in the bed. Did I just hear Sabrina? OH! Sabrina! I forgot all about her!   
  
He looked to Avalon. He was sound asleep.  
  
Sabrina?   
  
MARK! Is it really you? Are you okay?   
  
I'm fine and yes it's me. What's the matter? You sound surprised that I'm even alive.   
  
I kept calling out to you, but you wouldn't answer for the longest time.   
  
Oh yeah. my dad took away my powers as punishment for a while. Actually, I can only talk and read minds right now. I'm really sorry. Is everything okay over there?   
  
Not really. Rather depressing really. Vynan's disappeared and has been gone for three days about. It's really starting to get to Mikial. I tried to help him, but.  
  
What?   
  
He tried to kiss me. and I almost let him.   
  
Mark raised an eyebrow even though he knew she couldn't see him.  
  
Neither one said anything for a while. Mark broke the silence.  
  
Maybe he came looking for me! Oh man. I hope he didn't!   
  
What? She had obviously been preoccupied with something.  
  
Vynan. What if he went looking for the Rocket headquarters and got caught?   
  
$$$$$  
  
Two?   
  
Yes?   
  
I don't feel so well.  
  
What is wrong?   
  
I don't know.  
  
Are.?   
  
I don't think so. Sheba made a face.   
  
Do not move.   
  
Maybe you should get Sycamore.   
  
I doubt they will make the situation any better.   
  
Sheba shut her eyes. I'm scared. 


	8. Guy Trouble

Brrrriiiinnng! Brrrriiinnnng!  
  
Sabrina picked up the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
-Hi. This is Pam from Saffron General Hospital. This is Sabrina, correct? -  
  
"Yes." Sabrina replied. She started to worry.  
  
-I'm terribly sorry but both your parents were pronounced dead upon arrival this after noon. -  
  
Sabrina dropped the phone.  
  
-Hello?.Hello? -  
  
She ran up the stairs pass Vynan and Mikial's room and into her own. She threw herself on the bed and began to cry. Mikial peeked in the doorway, but he decided to leave her alone.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Twooooooooooo! AH! Please. get Sycamore.  
  
I stared at her for a moment. The look of pain on her face was unbearable. I called out to the scientist. He was there in only a few minutes along with a few others. They all looked as though they'd been asleep but were awake in only a few moments. They started scurrying about and soon they had hauled her off. They left me no other choice but to pace in the now empty room and wonder. Thankfully, the one called Sycamore came back after what seemed like hours. He invited me to come watch. I was confined to a small room with a window. Beyond the window the scientists were hurrying here and there, hooking up strange, but familiar, machines and checking cords. Poor Sheba looked very distressed.  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Avalon?" I called though the door. He was still turning himself into Tanya.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to go check on Sabrina. I have a really bad feeling something is wrong."  
  
"Oh, you go ahead. I've got some snooping I'd like to do and it would definitely be easier for just one person. I see you tonight then, right?"  
  
"Yeah, unless something has happened. I let you know, okay?"  
  
"All right. Have fun."  
  
"Don't tell my dad."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Sabrina woke up to the smell of cinnamon waffles. She sniffed a couple times and blew her nose. She heard the door open. Mikial set a breakfast tray on her nightstand. He sat on the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked gently.  
  
She sniffed again and took a breath. "My parents are dead." She started to cry again. Mikial looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
She looked at the tray of food on the stand. "Thank you for making breakfast. but I'm not hungry."  
  
He half smiled. "I knew you were going to say that, but I figured I'd make it anyway."  
  
She turned toward the window. "It's the thought that counts."  
  
"You wish Mark were here."  
  
She nodded. "You wouldn't mind taking over the gym for a while, would you?"  
  
Mikial was dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But. Vynan. he has my pokemon. I mean, our pokemon."  
  
"Use mine."  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Uhhhhhh." I rolled over. Everything pulsed with pain. Where was I now? I opened my eyes. or did I? It was so dark. and cold. what is this sticky stuff on the ground? Somehow I managed to sit up. This pain was way too intense to even think of ignoring. There was no use trying to heal myself. I'd only be more exhausted than I already was. That wouldn't do. Now about this sticky junk.  
  
Sniff.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
I tasted it.  
  
"Yep. it's blood. and probably mine."  
  
I staggered to my feet and used a wall for support. The wall was obviously stone since the surface was smooth and the pattern of the cement cracks was irregular. The floor was likewise. Must be some type of holding cell. I moved slowly. Just walking seemed like a work out.  
  
Do I see a light ahead?  
  
I tried to go faster, but I ended up tripping. The thud I made echoed around for several moments. I tried to pick myself up again, but I was just too weak. Now I was struggling for air. My own weight was crushing me.  
  
Crrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.  
  
A door opened somewhere. Footsteps echoed nearby. they stopped.  
  
"Still alive I see?" It was Redwood.  
  
"What do you want?" I gasped.  
  
"I have some food and water for you. unless you don't want it."  
  
....  
  
He dropped something on my back. It made me jump and gasp. I listened as he walked away and the door slammed shut. I rolled over so the stuff fell off of my back. Three slices of moldy bread and a small bottle of water. One of the pieces of bread was already soaked in blood. I ate it anyway. It was better than nothing. The water was another story, though. It was nearly impossible to open.  
  
"Condemn plastic!" I yelled and took the cap in my teeth. After 20 minutes of grappling with the bottle did it finally open. I drank the whole thing in one breath.  
  
After that fiasco I felt I was going to faint. All that had taken too much energy. I lay there, in a puddle of blood, and waited. I wasn't sure for what. Death maybe? Or would someone rescue me?  
  
$$$$$  
  
Knock.knock. Ding Dong!  
  
Mikial answered the door. He was surprised to see Mark standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Mark? What are you doing here?"  
  
Mark came inside. "I escaped I guess." He smirked. "Where's Sabrina?"  
  
"Upstairs." His face fell.  
  
Mark puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She found out, yesterday, that her parents died."  
  
Mark stared at him then went for the stairs. He went to Sabrina's room and quietly opened the door. She was lying on the bed with her back toward the door.  
  
"Mikial. please, just leave me be."  
  
Mark went inside and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her back.  
  
"Mikial." She rolled over. "MARK!" She threw her arms around him and started crying.  
  
"I heard what happened." He said, stroking her hair.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Avalon was poking around in one of the DR's basement floors. Unlike the Rocket HQ, the DR was mostly above ground having only two basement floors.  
  
He made a ball of light energy in his hand and used it for a flashlight. He'd always hated relying on batteries. It seemed they always gave out on you when you needed them most, and who knew what could happen down here? This floor looked as though it hadn't been used for some time.  
  
He came to some dusty object that looked as though it may have been an old computer. He found a switch and flicked it on. Something buzzed but nothing else happened.  
  
Continuing on his way, he had the feeling he was being followed. Then again, he always felt like he was being followed, so he brushed it off.  
  
He came to another machine.  
  
"This looks inter- WAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Uhm.ufff. Wha? What is this thing?" He looked up. "A trap door?"  
  
He made another ball of light.  
  
"What IS this?" He found himself perched on top of what appeared to be an old meat-processing machine.  
  
"Great. My leg is stuck." He tried to get his leg out, making quite a bit of racket.  
  
"Who's out there?" Came a weary voice.  
  
Avalon stopped.  
  
"H-hello? Is someone there?"  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself." He called back.  
  
"I. I can't. I'm confined." The voice was getting weaker.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My. my name is. is."  
  
There was a thump.  
  
"Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Weird. he must have passed out or something.   
  
He tried getting his leg out again.  
  
"Dammit! I'm bleeding and this stupid thing is all rusty." He tried prying open the rusty jaws that held his leg.  
  
He heard a noise and froze.  
  
"Hey! Is that you down there?" He whispered loudly.  
  
No answer.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Where is he? Where is Mewtwo? Sheba screamed. She was frantic.  
  
Sycamore pointed to a window. "See him? He's just beyond that window."  
  
Sheba snorted and her eyes became wild with rage. I want him in here! By my side now! Various objects whizzed around the room knocking out some of the other scientists. Sycamore dodged a flying tray.  
  
"Okay! Please stop this madness and I'll go get him!" He went for the door vaulting over toppled carts and dodging flying syringes. He was pretty nimble for an old man.  
  
He exploded into Mewtwo's viewing room. "Come with me, and calm her down." He nearly grabbed Mewtwo's arm and dragged him into the room.  
  
Once Mewtwo was at her side she calmed down and the room put itself back together. She seized Mewtwo's hand and refused to let go. She was squeezing his hand so tight her knuckles were white. Sycamore swore he could hear Mewtwo's fingers breaking. Mewtwo's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head.  
  
One of the machines started beeping rapidly. A sure sign something was wrong. Sheba's hold on Mewtwo's hand became steadily stronger. Mewtwo became alarmed.  
  
What is happening?   
  
"The strain is too much for her! All of her muscles are tightening beyond control. She's going to suffocate! And her heart has stopped!"  
  
Sheba choked and her eyes rolled back into her head. Mewtwo stared; his eyes twitching. He didn't like how her eyes were still open and showing only the bloodshot whites.  
  
Sycamore scrambled all around the room. He threw open the doors of a nearby cabinet and threw its contents over his shoulders until he found what he was seeking: muscle relaxers.  
  
"I hope this works." He said filling a syringe.  
  
$$$$$  
  
I sighed. Sabrina had fallen asleep. All that crying must have worn her out. How could one person cry so much anyway? My shirt was soaked. I gently laid her on the bed and took my shirt off. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten for a whole day. There were waffles on the nightstand, cold and untouched. I ate all of them. I hope she didn't mind.  
  
I went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Mikial was at the table staring off into space and looking miserable. I glanced over at him and went to the fridge. I got a soda pop and sat down across from him. He looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep for days.  
  
"Hey, Kial."  
  
He startled and looked around, quite confused. Then he saw me.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were Vynan. only Vynan calls me that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, you call me that if you want to. It just surprised me, that's all."  
  
"You miss him, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm startin to wonder if it was me that made him go away."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
He gave me a curious glare. "Did he say something to you?"  
  
I took a swig of my pop. "Like what?"  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Exhausted and sweating, Avalon finally gave up trying to pull his leg out himself.  
  
"Hey! Is anybody down here?" He called out in his "Tanya" voice. He sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders dramatically when he didn't get an answer.  
  
"Great. Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Hey. you're still there?"  
  
"Heck I am. I'm kinda stuck if you know what I mean."  
  
"Well. you're in good company."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name. is Vynianan. just call me Vynan. Who're you?"  
  
"I can't tell you my name, but you can call me Black Jack."  
  
"I thought I heard a woman down here. not too long ago."  
  
Avalon chuckled. "I think you were hallucinating. Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know. some cell I suppose. and it's real dark. and cold." He started coughing.  
  
"You don't sound so well. Why are you down here anyway?"  
  
"This is where they put me. they think I'm some Avyrian Onan guy. waiting for me to suddenly gain these awesome powers and break out of here I guess. Mikial's probably worried sick about me being gone so long. I wonder if they told Mark yet. nah they probably haven't got a hold of him yet. Hey. where am I anyway? Is this Team Rocket?"  
  
Avalon wasn't really paying attention to the babbling of Vynan's voice. But the mentioning of Mark and Team Rocket caught his attention. "What was that? About Team Rocket?"  
  
"Is this place Team Rocket?"  
  
"No, this is the Dragon Riders HQ. They're a rival of Team Rocket's."  
  
"Oh. I see. are you a Dragon Rider?"  
  
Avalon wasn't sure how to answer that. Could he risk telling this guy the truth?  
  
"You won't tell any one will you?"  
  
"Not many people round here to tell. those scientists don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth anyway."  
  
Avalon chuckled. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm a spy for Team Rocket."  
  
"Oh. so that's why you're snoopin around down here, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know Mark would you? He's Giovanni's son."  
  
Avalon was silent. So, he did know Mark. "I know him all right. He's my partner. How do you know him?"  
  
"I came into Sabrina's gym to win the Marsh badge. They said they were looking for a couple of psychics to help them with some stuff."  
  
"You're a psychic?"  
  
"Yeah. but not real strong."  
  
"Hmmm. I didn't sense any psychic energy down here."  
  
"That's because they. beat me up so bad. hey. I'm gonna pass out again. please. tell Mark where I am."  
  
Avalon heard the man fall. "I will." He whispered.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Thankfully, the muscles relaxers helped. Sheba's heart was beating again after several shocks. Mewtwo wasn't very happy with those things. She wasn't awake though. It was going to be impossible for a natural birth at this rate.  
  
"Mewtwo. I'm going to have to do an operation, if you will."  
  
His tail twitched dangerously.  
  
"It's the only way. Either she and the children die or I can try to save them."  
  
One of Sycamore's aides came up beside him. "Sir, judging by some of the later ultra sounds only one of them will be able to survive." He gave a paper to Sycamore.  
  
Sycamore looked up at the pokemon. He showed him the picture. "Only one of them fully developed."  
  
Mewtwo sighed. Do it.   
  
Sycamore nodded. "You're making a good choice. "  
  
Only two minutes into the operation, Mewtwo passed out and had to be removed by one of the aides. He woke three hours later. An aide gave him a glass of water and told him that Sheba had woken up in the middle of it all causing some complications, but she had passed out again when she figured out what was going on.  
  
Will she make it? He asked.  
  
The aid looked though the window. "It's not likely."  
  
Mewtwo set the glass on the small table and stood up. The aide backed away.  
  
Let me back inside.   
  
The aide didn't hesitate to open the door. Even without his powers, Mewtwo was still terrifying.  
  
He watched as his new children were being pulled from the lifeless body of his mate. One of them was extremely tiny and didn't move at all as the other three did. The largest one was the only one that screamed and cried. Sycamore wrapped this one in a blanket and gave it to one of the aides, who quickly made off with it. The other two were put in an incubator in hopes they would live.  
  
Where is she going? Mewtwo asked watching the door the aid had gone through.  
  
"She's going to make sure its healthy enough to survive on it's own. Outside of an incubator, I mean."  
  
Mewtwo turned his attention to Sheba. Will she live?   
  
$$$$$  
  
Mark and Mikial sat at the table in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Is Sabrina asleep?" Mikial asked.  
  
"Yeah. she cried a whole lot. You look like you could use some sleep yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I haven't been able to. I was gonna go to the store to find some sleeping pills. I figured that's better that booze, you know? I don't need a hang over."  
  
"You're that worried about him?"  
  
"Yeah. I know he's a big guy and all but. he wouldn't hurt anybody no matter how bad they've hurt him. I think he only made himself like that so people would be afraid to hurt him. but his eyes give him away."  
  
I nodded. "I did notice that. Very soft gentle eyes."  
  
Mikial half smiled. "All he is is show. He is really strong, though. He just doesn't use his strength. He's a big friendly giant, ya know?"  
  
Mark? Can you hear me?   
  
Avalon? What's up? Mikial looked around. "Is someone talking to you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
I got myself in a nice little fix in the basement of the DR. I fell through a trap door or something onto this machine and my leg is stuck. It's really weird. Someone must have turned it on just long enough for it to clamp onto me.   
  
Are you hurt real bad?   
  
I don't know. It's real dark, but it sure hurts a whole lot. I've been down here quite a while trying to get myself free. You wanna get you're butt over here and help me out?   
  
Yeah, I'll be right there.   
  
Mikial watched me attentively.  
  
"It was a friend from Team Rocket. Got himself hurt. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
He watched me leave. "I'll tell Sabrina when she wakes up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Hurry up, Mark." Avalon whispered. He wasn't feeling very well. It was probably from blood loss. Things didn't look too bright. He heard a noise.  
  
"Mark?" At this point he didn't care if he was caught down here.  
  
"Tanya?" Was the response he got. It sounded like Mark. The footsteps became faster and closer. "Where are you?"  
  
"Is that you Mark?"  
  
"Yes, where are you?"  
  
The footsteps were slower but very close. "What the heck? What is this?"  
  
"I'm up here." He made a weak ball of light.  
  
"I see you! I'm coming up!"  
  
Somehow Mark managed to climb up the machine in the extreme darkness.  
  
"Do that light thing again." Mark said.  
  
Avalon made the light. "I can hold it for very long. I'm pretty much spent."  
  
"Okay, you can stop. hang on."  
  
With quite a bit of grunting Mark opened the rusty jaws about 2 inches.  
  
"You're going to have to help me a little."  
  
"I don't know how much help I'll be."  
  
Together they tugged at the jaws and Avalon finally pulled his leg free. Mark helped him get down.  
  
"You're STILL here?"  
  
Mark looked around. "I know that voice."  
  
"Yeah, that guy said he knew you."  
  
"Mark? Do my ears deceive me?"  
  
Avalon held onto me tighter sensing that I was about to bolt. There was no way he could stand on his own. I reconsidered and slowly pulled him along with me.  
  
"Vynan? What happened? And why are you in an old meat locker?"  
  
Avalon let go of me and leaned against the wall. "We gonna be here a while?"  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"I. I don't really know what happened. I was takin a walk in the park. next thing I knew I was in some tank. people telling me I was some Onan guy. then. beating me because I said I wasn't."  
  
"Yeah. he musta passed out like three times while I was down here."  
  
"Mark. please. get me out of here."  
  
I went closer so I could see him through the small barred window. His hair was matted and soaked in blood. I found the handle and a keyhole. The door was locked. There was no way I'd be able to get it open. The door had to be at least a foot thick and it was made of some metal or another.  
  
Vynan saw my hopeless expression and held onto the bars.  
  
"I'm sorry Vynan. I'll have to come back later with more help. Can you hold out for just a few more days?"  
  
"I'll. I'll try."  
  
I touched his hand. so cold. "I'll be back. let's go Avalon."  
  
Avalon put his arm across my shoulder and he navigated us out of the DR HQ without being seen. Having some of our strength back, Avalon teleported us just outside the Rocket HQ. The moment we set foot in the door of the lobby, the woman at the counter called someone from the hospital wing to come get Avalon. Awhile later I went to see how he was doing. Being Avalon, he wasn't even in the bed no matter how much the nursed begged him to at least sit down.  
  
"Broken, and 39 stitches." He said, he almost sounded proud. "And, I know who our spy is." He grinned slyly. "There are only a handful of people who know about the Super Human. There's me, you, my two other buddies, Sycamore, and Sycamore's colleague: Birch. He also goes by Redwood. at the DR anyway."  
  
"But how do you know it's him?"  
  
"Your buddy was babbling about a Redwood when he was out. I knew it had to be him 'cause Birch is the only scientist I know that'll beat the shit out of any guy that doesn't agree with him. He used to beat on Sycamore until one day he fought back. Man, that old man is not what he seems I can tell you that."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Mewtwo stared at Sheba's lifeless body. She'd just been pronounced dead. Sycamore watched from afar. He wanted to help the pokemon, but he didn't know how. He watched as Mewtwo picked up her hand and scowled. He practically knew what was going on inside his head. There was no doubt he was wondering why this had happened. He only hoped that the pokemon didn't turn on him. Without even thinking he went to Mewtwo's side and put his hand on the bony shoulder. Mewtwo turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved her. and I probably could have if I had the equipment. I hate all of this just as much as you do. believe it or not I'm just as much a slave as you are."  
  
Both of them turned when they heard the door open. It was Mark. In a few moments he was sprinting toward them. He surveyed the scene. Sheba on a table, her stomach half open; Mewtwo looking very grave and not well; and Sycamore looking disappointed and distressed. Mark closed his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
He snatched up Sheba's hand and closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Mark! Don't do it! That necklace will destroy you!" Sycamore yelled. He backed away when a bright green light exploded from Mark's body and filled the room. Not long after there was a small explosion and the light ceased. Mark was thrown against a wall and slid down until he landed on the ground.  
  
Idiot. I already tried that. wasting his life for nothing.   
  
Sycamore picked him up. "He's. sleeping? But. he should be dead." He shook him.  
  
"Wha?" Mark woke up and held his head. "Uhhhhn. my head. what happened?"  
  
"Amazing." Sycamore looked Mark in the eyes.  
  
Mark blinked. "You're scaring me."  
  
Sycamore put him down. "You tried to bring Sheba back to life, but your necklace disagreed."  
  
Mark rubbed the back of his head and stared at Sheba. "Did the babies live?"  
  
"Three have so far, but it looks like only one will make it."  
  
Mark looked somewhat dazed and went to Mewtwo. "I can't say I feel your pain, but she was a great loss to me to. I'm going to leave now because I'm sure neither of you want to deal with a hysterical teenager. Good luck Sycamore. I don't even want to know what happens when my dad finds out."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Avalon went into the bedroom. Mark was already in his bed. Avalon sat on his own bed and stared at Mark. It was quite unusual for him to just go to bed without waiting for him.  
  
"Mark? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." He croaked, apparently he was still crying.  
  
Avalon got his p.j.'s on (a.k.a. just boxers) and sat on Mark's bed. "What's the matter kiddo?"  
  
"Sheba died. Sabrina's parents died. Vynan's about to die. it's too much for me. I'm failing everyone."  
  
Avalon got in bed with Mark. "You're not failing anyone. You can't be everywhere at once and you're only a kid. None of this is your fault. You just do what you can and do it well." He said pulling him close. He wiped away Mark's tears. Mark sniffed and laid his head on Avalon's chest. He knew he was probably giving Avalon the wrong idea, but at this point he didn't care.  
  
Mark jumped when Avalon's cold hand made it's way inside his shirt and touched his back. His shirt suddenly disappeared and reappeared on a chair. Avalon pressed closer to him and stroked his hair. Mark played along. Sabrina was too good for him anyway. He had never been there for her when she needed him most. She was a law-abiding citizen and a thriving Gym leader, not to mention a better psychic than he would ever be. And what was he? The son of the big cohune of Team Rocket, or city scum lower than dirt. Wasn't this what he deserved? Sheba was dead because of him. If he hadn't told Mewtwo his clones were being held at Team Rocket, Mewtwo might still be free and Sheba would still be alive. Because of his friendship with Mikial and Vynan they had stayed in Saffron and now Vynan was practically dead. Why shouldn't his own partner screw him?  
  
$$$$$  
  
They had removed the body. I'd never see her, feel her, or smell her again. Never was I to hear her voice again. All that was left of her were three small, wriggling, and helpless bodies. Only one of which was to live.  
  
He let me hold her. It was a she, I knew. Her skin was so silky and smooth. Her tiny hand grasped my finger, not even fitting halfway around. It was amazing. I had helped create this creature I held in my arms. It was part of me. It was mine. I couldn't help but smile, something I didn't think I could do if I tried. But then, she began to cry. How could such small shrill cries damage one so badly?  
  
Sycamore gave me a bottle full of a warm white liquid; it had a strange rubbery tip. He showed me what it was for by putting it to her mouth. She took hold of it and suckled hungrily.  
  
"There you go." He said softly and left me alone with her.  
  
When she was finished she yawned and snuggled into my arm. Her breathing slowed and she slept soundly in my arms.  
  
$$$$$  
  
I woke to the sound of someone breathing in my ear. I was lying against something warm. Had Mark come back? Mikial said he'd gone to help out his friend.  
  
I slowly got up and opened my eyes. However, it was not Mark in bed with me. no, it was Mikial. Without thinking, I slapped him. He woke with a start.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" He said rather sleepily.  
  
"Are you totally ignorant of what goes on this house?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked rubbing his cheek  
  
"I like Mark, not you. I thought you would have realized that by now and backed off."  
  
Mikial looked elsewhere. "I knew you liked him."  
  
"Then why didn't you leave me alone?" I gritted my teeth getting annoyed.  
  
"Because I thought I could change your mind. He's never here for you anyway. Tell me, what kind of boyfriend is never there for a girl when she needs him?"  
  
I was silent. He WAS right. Mark wasn't here nearly as long as I would have liked. He wasn't even here when I had found out about my parents. I shook my head.  
  
"He would have been here if he could have."  
  
Mikial sighed. "Okay." He left.  
  
$$$$$  
  
I closed my eyes and let myself begin crying again. Avalon stroked my back and ruffled my hair.  
  
"You're crying again." He whispered.  
  
I sniffed.  
  
"It'll all be right in the end."  
  
I wiped my face on his chest. "Maybe if this was a movie. nothing goes the way you want it to in real life, Avi."  
  
I could tell he was smiling. "Nobody has ever called me Avi before." He pulled me on top of him and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Such pain and grief in those beautiful green eyes of yours." He traced my jaw with his hand and brushed my hair back. "I know this isn't a fairy tale. but all is not lost. You can at least still save your friend back at the DR."  
  
"But."  
  
Avalon covered my mouth. "Trust me, Mark."  
  
I nodded.  
  
He took his hand off my mouth, took my chin in his and kissed me. Not just a little "touching of the lips" thing. It was an ACTUAL kiss. Not only was it a passionate kiss, it was diversion to get my pants off.  
  
"Avalon." I breathed when he released. "You said."  
  
He rolled over so he was on top of me. "What did I say?"  
  
"You." I reached up and touched his long black hair. "Nuh.Never mind."  
  
"What are you thinking about? You suddenly got distant there."  
  
I stared up at his dark eyes. "Your hair. it's so much like. Sabrina's." I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. "I don't deserve her. but. I just can't stop thinking about her."  
  
Avalon sighed and settled his full weight on me. "I know what you mean." He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. It was silent for a while. "Your heart is racing."  
  
$$$$$  
  
I sat still and watched her sleep the entire time. When she woke she was hungry again. Sycamore got another bottle. I began to feed her again and Sycamore watched in silence.  
  
Her name is Aiji. I half smiled.  
  
Sycamore jumped. "Wha-what did you say?"  
  
Her name is Aiji. beloved child.   
  
Sycamore smiled. "Beautiful. just. beautiful."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Would he really come back? Could I really trust him? He was a member of Team Rocket after all. No, I can't think like this. Mark had gotten them away from ill-minded people before. his own Team Rocket too. He had practically risked his life doing that. Mark would come for him. (lol! Sorry Vynan, "Wesley" (a.k.a. Mark) is busy with his other princess right now! Hee hee. ever see Princess Bride?)  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Ah. Avi. please! Don't do this."  
  
Avalon looked down at me. "But. but why?"  
  
I started to cry yet again. Why can't anything go right for me? "You. you said you wouldn't touch me. and. well. (gasp, sniff) look at you!"  
  
Avalon sat up and looked about himself, and then closed his eyes and turned away embarrassed. "You. you're right." He crossed his arms and his face turned red with humility. He got off of me and gave me my pants back.  
  
"Forgive me, Mark. I usually remember my promises. in fact, I believe this is the first time I've forgotten." He started shaking and a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his flushed cheek. He drew in a long shaky breath and crawled miserably into his own bed. I heard him hiccup a few times.  
  
"I. I forgive you Avalon. please. don't cry." I quickly put my pants on and stumbled over to his bed.  
  
"I just. couldn't stand that pain in your eyes.(hic). I had to do something. but. I went too far.(hic). I knew the second I got into that bed I shouldn't have. I ignored it. (hic). thank you for stopping me. otherwise. (hic). I would have done something I'd regret later."  
  
I leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"There's something else I need to tell you." He said. "Domino broke up with me the other day."  
  
I let go of him.  
  
"I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I was trying not to let it get to me. but I think that's where some of that came from."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Avalon wasn't very talkative the next morning. I was called down to my dad's office bright and early anyway.  
  
"So, Mark, how do you like working with Rowan?"  
  
Geeze, he couldn't have asked a better question. I thought. "It's been. interesting, so far."  
  
"Really?" He sat back in his chair and sipped his wine.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He looked at his computer screen. "It's about time we got rid of Old Birch. He'd been under my suspicions from the get go. Now, about that necklace." 


	9. Relationship Trouble

Hey.  
  
Wuh? Who is this?   
  
Ah. Right. This is Mark.   
  
Mark? Uh. hi.  
  
Why do you sound guilty?   
  
I. I sound guilty?   
  
Yes.   
  
I. I have a conscience? YES!!!   
  
Alrighty then.  
  
Sorry. what's up? I mean it's not like you talk to me like this all the time.  
  
I know where your brother is.   
  
What?!   
  
I need your help to bust him out.   
  
Buh. bust him out?   
  
The DR has him in a meat locker. I heard he's been beat on real bad.   
  
.where are you?   
  
I'll meet you in front of the coffee shop.   
  
Right now?   
  
How soon do you want your brother back?   
  
I'll be right there.   
  
$$$$$  
  
I lay there struggling for breath. These new wounds hurt worse than the last ones. That could have been because these were acid burns. but who knew. Even now, two days later, they still stung and burned. It was quite amazing, I must say, that I was still alive.  
  
Mark had better hurry. I could practically feel my life slipping just out of grasp little by little. How I longed to see Mikial again. even if he was annoying sometimes. Consciousness was creeping away again..  
  
When I woke I could here voices outside.  
  
"Is it locked?"  
  
"Of course it's locked. Help me bust it."  
  
I could see a light though the barred window. Mark had come back for me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I listened as the door groaned and finally opened.  
  
"Vynan. oh my." Mikial came in and sank to his knees. "What have they done to you?" He hugged me.  
  
Mark came up behind him. "Wow. a lot worse than I thought."  
  
"Where. where are your clothes?" Mikial choked.  
  
"Kial. we really should hurry. Black Jack is waiting."  
  
Mikial picked me up.  
  
$$$$$  
  
They arrived at Sabrina's house. Mikial took Vynan up stairs to the bathroom and put the damaged body in the bathtub.  
  
Vynan groaned. "Please. don't take. me. to the. ha-hospital."  
  
"Shhhhhh. I'm not going to. You're at Sabrina's house. We're going to take care of you." Kial said. He turned on the water and took the showerhead down from its roost. He sprayed Vynan off.  
  
Vynan smiled. "That feels. nice."  
  
"Sabrina and Mark are getting you medicine and bandages and, hopefully, something that will dull the pain."  
  
Vynan stared at his little brother. "I love you Mikial."  
  
Mikial smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"No. I really love you Mikial."  
  
Mikial started to cry. "I love you Vynianan. I really do."  
  
Vynan reached up and hugged his brother. Kial didn't mind the blood staining his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was so. insensitive when. you hurt your hip. I understand now."  
  
"That was nothing. nothing compared to this."  
  
Vynan let go and Kial continued to spray him off.  
  
Later, Mark and Sabrina returned with Antibiotics (from Sycamore ^-^), rolls and rolls of gauze and "medical" tape, and Tylenol 3 (also from Sycamore ^-^).  
  
Mikial got Vynan out of the tub and carefully dried him off. All three of them carefully bandaged him, and then fed him some medicine. Mikial carefully combed out his hair (that was a LOT of work), took him to bed and put some boxers on him. Vynan was grateful he was no longer naked. He fell asleep instantly. Mikial watched him for a few hours and then went downstairs and cooked up some soup.  
  
Vynan woke up at the smell of food. He immediately reached for the bowl. Kial pulled it away.  
  
"No, no. let me feed it to you."  
  
Vynan put his arms down and let Mikial feed him the soup. Mikial didn't think this would be fun, but it was actually quite rewarding. Vynan sighed satisfied and looked up at his brother.  
  
"That was the best soup I've ever tasted."  
  
Mikial smiled and set the bowl down. He sat on the bed. Vynan just looked at him. Something told him that this was the beginning. but of what?  
  
$$$$$  
  
Sabrina and Mark sat on the couches in Sabrina's living room. The silence was a bit awkward. Neither knew what to say to the other.  
  
Mark was depressed about the whole matter. Avalon had really made him think. At this rate, Sabrina was not for him.  
  
Sabrina didn't know what to do. She was living with three men and all of them seemed to want her attention. Mark had come first and she did like him the best. but then there was Mikial. He seemed to be a better psychic than Mark and he definitely was more affectionate. or was he? She didn't really know. Mark hadn't really revealed his true colors yet.  
  
"Sabrina."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Mark bowed his head. "Are we officially an item?"  
  
Sabrina snorted. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
Mark blinked. "Does this mean you're going to break up with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry. you sounded agitated."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"I. I wanted to tell you I'm free again. but."  
  
"Mark. are you saying you want to officially be my boyfriend?"  
  
Mark hesitated. "Well. I thought we kind of agreed on that silently."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. and I haven't really been doing too great of a job anyway."  
  
"So, you want to break up with me?"  
  
Mark got up and sat next to her. "I don't know. right now we're all on some pretty choppy water." He took her hands in his. "I mean. look at us. your parents gone. Sheba died. Vynan's battered beyond reason. and then there's this relationship we're so reluctant about. If you ask me, this relationship is like. well. a princess and a street rat. you know? It doesn't seem right to me."  
  
Sabrina gazed into his eyes. She nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. but I still love you." She let herself fall over onto him and he caught her.  
  
"I love you to, Sabrina." He stroked her hair. "But, I can't promise you I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I don't care. One moment with you is better than a whole day without you."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Sycamore watched Mewtwo taking care of his child. He seemed to be getting on quite well despite recent events. It was going to damage him more when he told him about the two other children. He only hoped the pokemon's heart was as strong as his will. He went into the room and approached the pokemon.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
He smiled wearily.   
  
Sycamore smiled. "Delightful."  
  
How are the other two coming along?   
  
Sycamore's face fell, as did Mewtwo's. Sycamore sighed. "We lost one this morning. We just lost the other a few minutes ago."  
  
Mewtwo let Aiji suck on his finger. Thank you for trying. He looked down at her. When will she open her eyes?   
  
Sycamore pulled up a chair. "In a few weeks."  
  
Mewtwo stared at him. You are not a bad human compared to most I have met. You respect me, and I appreciate it. Why do you treat me as your equal?   
  
Sycamore returned Mewtwo's gaze. "Because you are my equal, if not greater. I know what it is like to be mistreated, to have your rights taken away. Believe me, if I had the power to do so, I would free you."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Mikial settled beside me. For once I was actually enjoying his company. He wasn't so bad when he was serious.  
  
"Vyn?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You won't ever run away again will you?"  
  
"Not without you."  
  
Kial smiled. "Were you ever scared?"  
  
"No. I was terrified."  
  
"Why don't you ever fight back?"  
  
"Because. I'll end up killing someone." I looked Kial in the eye. "You don't have any idea of how strong I am. that's why I never wanted you too close to me. I was afraid I'd hurt you."  
  
He laid his head gently on my chest. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you think of Sabrina?"  
  
"She's really generous letting us stay here. I wonder how much we're costing her."  
  
"No, I mean."  
  
"Oh. well. she is cute. but I. I thought she liked Mark?"  
  
"She does. but I think they're having problems."  
  
I smirked. "You told her you would be there if things didn't work out, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. was that a bad idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mikial sighed. "I like this. I never realized you were so easy to talk to."  
  
My hand wandered up his back and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Vyn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I took my hand off of him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. You just seem so distant. did something happen?"  
  
"I'm fine Kial. just a little traumatized is all. I told you everything that happened."  
  
"I can't believe you survived all that."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
$$$$$  
  
So. here I was, drunk again. Humph. Mark seemed to like working the Special Forces. He and Rowan got that mission complete really fast. Old Birch had even confessed to being a spy. That didn't happen often.  
  
Why had I gotten drunk again? Oh yeah. the female Mewtwo died along with three of the four children. Such weaklings. Oh well, at least I didn't need to do something painful to Mewtwo for a while. I'll bet her death was pretty painful.  
  
Hmmm. Sycamore is letting him take care of the remaining child. That could be used to my advantage. Yes, if he doesn't obey, I could take it away.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Avalon paced in his room. The cast on his leg was really bugging him. He hadn't seen Mark since they had rescued his friend. He stopped pacing.  
  
What am I thinking? Mark. is. Mark. I don't need to see him. Is this what this is about?   
  
He went into the living room and sat on the couch.   
  
He grinned to himself. Yeah. somebody that can confuse me and drive me nuts. He leaned back and turned the TV on. But. HE is driving me crazy. AHHHRG!!! Why does it have to be HIM? There's an age difference of. of what? Like 20 years?   
  
Avalon pulled his hair. "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
$$$$$  
  
Eventually, all three of them had ended up in the kitchen. They all had coffee and none were quite awake yet. No one had uttered a word, for it was obvious what had gone on the previous night. Of course, that obvious thing was. absolutely nothing. But, who would break the peaceful silence this morning?  
  
"So. how's Vynan?"  
  
Mark was the loser. He had lost the silence game.  
  
"He's fine. still sleeping." Mikial answered. He was about to nod off again.  
  
Sabrina stared into her coffee cup.  
  
"What now?" Mark asked no one in particular.  
  
Sabrina sighed and sipped her coffee.  
  
"Well. I think I'm gonna go home, take a shower, get some fresh clothes, say hi to BJ. been three days, you know? Kay? Sabrina?"  
  
Sabrina sighed again and nodded at Mark.  
  
Mikial just sat there with a vacant expression on his face. He was probably sleeping with his eyes open by now.  
  
"See ya'll later."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Avalon woke to the sound of the shower running. He absently got up and lumbered over to the bathroom door. It opened as it always had with a squeak, a creak, and then a groan.  
  
"Mornin!" He said. "I didn't hear you get up. mind if I join you?"  
  
"WHAT?" Came the voice behind the shower curtain.  
  
Avalon jumped. That wasn't the voice he was expecting. He stood there and puzzled.  
  
"Avalon? Are you okay?"  
  
Now he realized who was in there.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He started laughing and shook his head. "Sorry about that!" He left and closed the door behind him.  
  
My goodness! You are out of it Avalon. He thought. He made himself some breakfast and sat at the table. He didn't start eating until Mark came into the room.  
  
Mark stared at Avalon for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay? If I'm not mistaken. I swore you just asked to take a shower with me."  
  
Avalon put his head on the table and broke out laughing.  
  
Mark raised an eyebrow and waited for Avalon to collect himself.  
  
"Real sorry, Mark. I thought you were somebody else."  
  
Mark sat down. "And who might that be?"  
  
Avalon opened his mouth. then closed it. He seemed like he was suddenly having a fight with himself. "I.uhhhm. Had a dream last night."  
  
"Oh?" Mark propped up his head with his hand.  
  
"Yeah." Avalon looked away. "About that other guy you brought with you to save your friend."  
  
Mark smirked. "You like him, huh?"  
  
Avalon raised an eyebrow. "And you find that amusing?"  
  
Mark shrugged.  
  
Avalon put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "How old is he? Doesn't look too much older than you."  
  
"I don't know. I never asked him."  
  
Avalon nodded once. "Hm."  
  
"So, you thought it was Mikial in the shower?"  
  
Avalon pulled his hair so it covered his face. "Tch. Yeah. I thought I was still dreaming. dream on Avalon."  
  
"Well. do you want to come with me back to Sabrina's house? Mikial and his brother have been living there for a while."  
  
"He has a brother?" He peeked though his hair.  
  
"Yeah. that's the guy we saved."  
  
"Oh. yeah, I'll come. lemme get dressed."  
  
Avalon went into the bedroom and took out his clothes (leather, leather, and. more leather). He sighed and sat on the bed. No. he was too damn cute to be bi. can't be gay either. he's gotta be straight, who am I fooling?   
  
He got dressed anyways and combed out his hair. Maybe I should go as Tanya. nah. he didn't seem interested even though I looked like a woman.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"He's straight, isn't he?"  
  
"Are you getting cold feet?"  
  
"My feet are fine."  
  
"I don't know. He and his brother get a little weird sometimes."  
  
"Question." Avalon stood in front of Mark. "I still feel weird about the other night. I can't help thinking that there MIGHT have been something there. Was your heart racing like that because you were scared?"  
  
Mark's bottom lip quivered. It was obvious he wanted to respond but couldn't get the words out. This was pretty sudden.  
  
Avalon bit his lip.  
  
Mark turned away. "I. I. I can't believe this."  
  
"No. I'm sorry. it. it was a. r-random question."  
  
The next thing either of them knew, they were hugging.  
  
"I'm beside myself Avalon. I think there was something there. but something else made me say no. and. well.can't we put this back in the freezer and poke it later?"  
  
Avalon let him go. "Yeah. I. I just wanted to know before I went looking for something else." His face hardened. "No. I told you I wouldn't touch you."  
  
Mark sighed. "Truthfully. Avalon. all you were trying to do was comfort me, right? Didn't you say that?"  
  
"Something like that. yes, I guess."  
  
"Then that's all it was. you were trying to be the big brother I never had."  
  
Again they hugged.  
  
"So, how about we go now?"  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" Avalon and I went into the kitchen. Mikial and Sabrina were still sitting there.  
  
"Wow. lively little bunch, aren't they?" Avalon leered.  
  
I smirked. "Yeah."  
  
Sabrina looked at Avalon. "And who might you be?"  
  
Avalon looked at me like, "what should I tell her?"  
  
"He's. uh. a co-worker of mine."  
  
Sabrina eyed him. "All right, but if he does anything I'm holding you responsible."  
  
What's the matter with you? I asked her.  
  
You've brought a full-fledged Rocket into my house.   
  
I looked at Avalon. What do you want your name to be?   
  
Black Jack, of course.   
  
Isn't that what.?   
  
"So. does he have a name?" Mikial asked, still looking pretty dead.  
  
"Yeah. it's Black Jack." Avalon replied.  
  
Mikial nodded. "Another Black Jack. hmmm. a guy and a gal."  
  
Avalon looked around. "Pretty nice place you have here."  
  
Sabrina grunted. I gave her a disapproving glance.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?"  
  
Avalon and I sat at the table.  
  
Maybe you should spike that coffee. Avalon said.  
  
I stifled a laugh.  
  
"So. Black Jack, what do you specialize in? Shoplifting? Hi-jacking stuff? Raping innocent girls?"  
  
"Sabrina!"  
  
Avalon started laughing. "Actually I haven't done any of those things."  
  
Sabrina ignored me and sloshed her coffee around in its mug. "Really?" She said, sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Well, actually I have hi-jacked a semi before. but that was quite a while ago."  
  
Sabrina glared at me. Avalon noticed.  
  
"I've never raided a house before, and I'm not about to begin a career in robbery. I like what I do."  
  
Mikial seemed a little more awake now. "So, what do you do?"  
  
Don't tell him you're a spy.   
  
"I work on the Special Forces. Mark's my partner."  
  
"What do the Special Forces do then?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Anything." I said.  
  
Avalon smirked. "Right, but I specialize in assassination. Don't think I ever told you that, did I?"  
  
I gave him a surprised look. "No, you didn't."  
  
"Which reminds me." He pulled a paper out of his jacket. "We have another mission. in Celadon."  
  
Sabrina got up and went upstairs. She didn't look so well. I ignored Avalon and followed her upstairs.  
  
$$$$$  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
She didn't answer. She collapsed onto the bed and erupted in tears. I stood there dumbfounded. Why were women so weird?  
  
"Sabrina what's the matter?"  
  
She sat up and looked at me through her tears. "The police investigation." She choked. "They found out that my parents 'accident' was staged. by Team Rocket."  
  
I sat down next to her and held her. "I'm so sorry. I."  
  
"Mark. maybe it would be better. if you stayed away from me."  
  
$$$$$  
  
Mikial and Avalon sat in silence. Avalon was wondering why the other two had left so suddenly. He decided to break the silence.  
  
"So. you have a brother, right?"  
  
Mikial suddenly looked alarmed. "He's probably awake by now." Mikial got up and headed for the stairs. Avalon followed since he didn't have anything better to do.  
  
Mikial quietly opened the door. "Vyn? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mikial went inside. Avalon peered in. Vynan noticed him.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked Mikial.  
  
Avalon let himself in. "Black Jack." He said extending a hand to Vynan.  
  
Even though Vynan was weak from his awful experience, he still had a strong firm handshake. It rather surprised Avalon.  
  
"Black Jack." Vynan repeated. "Thank you."  
  
Avalon puzzled. "For what?"  
  
Now Vynan puzzled. "Aren't you the guy that was stuck and told Mark where I was?"  
  
Avalon thought about that for a second. "Uhh. yeah. that was me."  
  
Vynan smiled. "In the wrong place at the right time, huh?  
  
Avalon smirked. "Yeah."  
  
"I owe you my life for it."  
  
Mikial stared at Avalon with a hint of admiration. When Avalon looked at him he glanced away.  
  
"Really nice meeting you. I didn't think I'd ever get to thank you." Vynan said. "Would you mind leaving for a minute? I wanna talk to Kial a sec."  
  
"Sure thing." Avalon stepped out side, closing the door behind him. He could hear Mark and Sabrina talking down the hall.  
  
"Kial, did you read that guys mind?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Vynan looked out the window. "Never mind."  
  
Kial sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know he's a Rocket. but what if he like Mark? You know, an undercover agent for the police or something."  
  
Vynan laughed. "I don't know about that, but he knows Mark's secrets. I hope he's a loyal guy and doesn't rat on him."  
  
"Is that what you were going to say."  
  
"No. but I think you're gonna find out soon. You can leave now. I don't need anything. I could probably go get a drink or something to eat if I really need it."  
  
Mikial got up. "You better not. I want you to heal up nice and fast. It won't help if you reopen those gashes."  
  
Vynan smiled. "I'm really rubbing off on you, aren't I?"  
  
Mikial glared at him, but smiled. "Be good."  
  
Vynan smirked. "I think I should be telling you that."  
  
Mikial went back downstairs. Avalon was sitting on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Sorry about that. this place is just a home for misfits. somebody's always hurting or alone."  
  
"Sounds like I'd fit right in."  
  
They both laughed. Mikial sat next to Avalon and put his elbows on his knees.  
  
"So, you and Mark knit pretty close?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the best partner I ever had. even if he is just a kid."  
  
Mikial nodded. "Does this mean we'll be seeing a lot of you?"  
  
Avalon smiled. "If Sabrina will let me come back."  
  
Mikial snickered. "She'll come around. say, what's Team Rocket like anyway?"  
  
Avalon thought for a second. "Well. you can do just about anything. I mean, I'm assuming you're looking for something to amuse your self with. so, we've got an amusement park, a ski resort, who knows how many pools and spas. anything you want."  
  
"Any pretty girls there?"  
  
Avalon erupted with laughter. "Oh yeah, there's plenty."  
  
Mikial studied the floor, slightly embarrassed. Avalon put his hand on Mikial's shoulder.  
  
"Having girl trouble?"  
  
Mikial nodded. "I've only had one relationship. we were going to get married, but. the day of the wedding she was killed in a car accident." He shook his head.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Avalon rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Mikial smirked, forcing away the memory. "It's all right. at least I still have my brother." He looked up at Avalon. "Thanks to you."  
  
Mikial was extremely surprised when the man pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You're very welcome." Avalon said. Mikial listened to his words rumble in his chest. Avalon let him go and went outside on the balcony. He leaned on the railing and waited for Mikial to follow him.  
  
Mikial sat on the couch and tried to figure out what had happened. Why had Black Jack just hugged him like that? He stood up and went to the glass door that opened out to the balcony. He stared at the man outside and opened the door.  
  
"Excuse me. can I ask you something?"  
  
Avalon looked over his shoulder at him. "Sure."  
  
Mikial leaned on the railing beside him. "If you are a member of Team Rocket do you HAVE to steal stuff and junk like that?"  
  
"You mean things that get you in trouble with the law?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, it's hot out here." Avalon took off his jacket. He didn't have a shirt on underneath. "Well, there are some people who just live there. There's no rent or anything and you can get basically anything you need there. so plenty of people just use it as an alternative apartment complex." Avalon turned his head to look at Mikial. Mikial shut his mouth and looked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Avalon asked.  
  
Mikial blinked. "I don't know what's gotten into me."  
  
Avalon turned toward him and leaned on his left side. "You look like you've seen a really hot girl and she caught you staring at her. Oh! Did I just say that out loud?!"  
  
"Do I really look like that?" Mikial covered his face.  
  
Avalon snorted. "I was just kidding, but you did kinda look guilty in some way. I mean, you were looking at me, weren't you?"  
  
Mikial looked away. "N-no."  
  
Avalon put his hand on Mikial's shoulder. Mikial jumped and looked at him.  
  
"It's okay." Avalon said. Mikial stared at him, and then looked at the hand on his shoulder. Avalon took his hand away.  
  
"You and your brother are pretty close, I sense it." He turned and leaned back on the railing, really sticking his chest out, like a peacock in *ahem* mating season. Mikial looked him over again. Avalon laughed at him, and Mikial blushed.  
  
"Mikial. do you find me. how to say. attractive?"  
  
Mikial swallowed.  
  
Avalon moved closer to him. "Hm?"  
  
Mikial screamed and ran away.  
  
Avalon leaned back on the railing again. "Yep. he's crazy about me."  
  
Mark and Sabrina heard a scream come from downstairs. Then they heard someone running upstairs. They looked at each other.  
  
"Be right back." Mark said. He went into the hall. The door to Vynan's room was open, he looked inside. Vynan was looking over the side of the bed.  
  
"Mikial? What the heck? Are you okay?"  
  
Mark went inside. "What is going on?"  
  
Vynan looked back at Mark. "Just what I wanna know."  
  
Mikial crept over the side of the bed. "B-black jack. s-scary."  
  
"What did he do?" Mark asked.  
  
Mikial shook his head and put his face in his hands. Mark left the room and went down stairs. He found Avalon sitting on the railing of the balcony, shirtless. He was kind of hard to look at; he was so pale he reflected a lot of light. He went outside.  
  
"What the heck did you say to him? He's hysterical!"  
  
"I only asked him a question."  
  
Mark's jaw dropped. "Tell me it wasn't THAT question."  
  
Avalon crossed his arms. "Define THAT question."  
  
"Did you ask him if he.? Never mind I don't wanna know." Mark turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Avalon's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you do. You're upset about this whole thing."  
  
Mark turned back around. "Yeah, that's right BJ. I'm SO upset about you drooling over Kial. Can't you see it in my eyes? I'm about to collapse at your feet and beg you to screw me, 'cause my girlfriend just dumped me!" His voice got louder and more sarcastic with every word. Avalon backed away, a very hurt expression mixed with shock on his pale face. Mark stomped away.  
  
"M-mark. I." His hand hung in the air. He pulled it back and folded his arms as a chilly breeze blew. He looked up and took note of the purple-ish gray clouds looming overhead. He found his jacket and put it on. He sat on the railing once more and found an old pack of cigarettes in his pocket along with a lighter. He stared at it. He never smoked unless something was bugging him. and that wasn't very often.  
  
He took a cigarette out of the package and put it in his mouth. He brought the lighter up to it to light it. The lighter flickered on. but he didn't light the cigarette.  
  
Man. what the heck is wrong with me? I never remember being so. soft? That doesn't seem the word for it. or maybe it is. Why am I doing this though? Making people mad at me. is it maybe because. Domino broke up with me? And now I've made Sabrina break up with Mark. Plus, I made my feelings a little TOO obvious to Mikial. dang. I've really wreaked things this time. He thought to himself. He finally lit the cigarette and took a VERY long drag.  
  
Mark left the house in a fury. He didn't have any idea where he was going, but he was bound to find out.  
  
Of course, he found himself heading toward Viridian City, but he wasn't about to go home. He knew that was the first place Avalon would look for him, and he didn't want to deal with Avalon right now.  
  
When he got to the HQ he wandered down the halls in a rage. People stayed out of his way; apparently he was giving off quite an angry vibe. At last, he was standing in the empty observation room, except for an old man in the corner. The old man turned and looked the boy over.  
  
"Mark? Whatever is the matter?"  
  
Mark tried calming himself, it didn't work very well, but it at least brought him down enough so he could speak without yelling or cussing. "I've just had a bad day."  
  
Sycamore looked into the other room. "Well, I'm afraid I can only make it worse. The other two babies died."  
  
Mark's fury suddenly released and left him with a hollow sort of sadness. "Have you told him?"  
  
Sycamore nodded.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
Sycamore shuffled over to the door. "He just laid down not to long ago, he might be asleep."  
  
Mark went inside and silently stalked over to the bed. The pokemon's ears twitched. He stood at the bedside and studied the seemingly sleeping pokemon's face. It still held his scowl even as he slept, but in almost a questioning way. Like he was asking to be taken away in his sleep. but then it also seemed determined, he had to live to take care of his child, which he was holding close to his chest. It looked quite content, still so oblivious to the world.  
  
Mark reached out to touch Mewtwo, when his eyes fluttered open. He didn't sit up, just turned his head and looked at Mark in a miserable way.  
  
Mark pulled his hand back and Mewtwo sighed, checking on the little one in his arms.  
  
Mark, have you ever felt so alone that you wished your life would end?   
  
Mark nodded. "I feel like that right now."  
  
Is that so?   
  
Mark nodded. "And yet, I still feel like I should go on. but it doesn't seem possible."  
  
Mewtwo looked somewhat surprised. I see exactly what you mean. hm. I never thought I would agree with a human on this sort of matter. He sat up sluggishly.  
  
"Have you named her yet?" Mark asked glancing at the baby Mewtwo clutched.  
  
I have. Her name is Aiji.   
  
"Cute."  
  
Mewtwo smirked slightly and gently stroked the little thing's tummy.  
  
Mark sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back a little so just from his knees down hung off of the bed. Mewtwo watched him.  
  
Do you still believe you can rescue us from here?   
  
Mark sighed, hating himself. "I guess I was a little too optimistic."  
  
Mewtwo grunted. You had me going there for a while. I thought you might just pull it off. but in the end you are just a mere human that I, once again, cannot rely on.   
  
Mark sighed again, hating himself more. "You couldn't wait to rub that in, huh?"  
  
Mewtwo gave him a pitiful glance. Not at all. I've begun to like you, but I can stop if it bothers you.   
  
"I noticed you were cooling off a bit. but I only thought it was Sheba forcing you to be nice."  
  
Mewtwo flinched at the sound of his late mate's name.  
  
"Sorry." Mark whispered.  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes for a moment. It is all right. she liked you a lot, you know.   
  
"I haven't forgotten."  
  
Mewtwo snorted, remembering the time she'd thrown herself at Mark to make him jealous. It was almost comical to him now. He lay back on the mattress.  
  
If you don't mind me asking, will you scratch my left ear? It itches so, and I don't want to wake Aiji.   
  
Mark fought a smile. He knew Mewtwo was just making an excuse for him to scratch his head. Sheba wasn't here, so he was the next best thing. He crawled over the mattress up to Mewtwo's head. The pokemon closed his eyes as Mark lightly scratched him between the ears. Mewtwo groaned and leaned into it, beginning to purr softly.  
  
Mark marveled at the softness of the pokemon's skin. It felt slightly like worn leather only silkier.  
  
Come closer.   
  
Mark hesitated. "What?"  
  
Mewtwo pushed Mark closer to him with the psychic powers he could use. He sensed that the boy was confused and just a bit frightened, especially when he but his head on the boy's chest. He found it amusing, but he didn't really care to torture the poor thing. He just wanted something warm to lie against.  
  
"Mewtwo?"  
  
Just keep scratching.   
  
Mark did as he was told. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
I'm desperate for warmth. Imagine lying here in this cold room naked. Not that I envy your clothing, it looks far too constricting for my likes.   
  
Mark chuckled. "I see. I'll sneak you a blanket next time."  
  
That would be very well appreciated.   
  
Aiji woke up and whimpered. Mewtwo reached for her bottle. It was just out of his reach. He grumbled. Now I have to MOVE.   
  
He sat up and hastily grabbed the bottle. He stuck the nipple up to Aiji's tiny mouth. She latched onto it and suckled contently.  
  
Mark rolled off the bed.  
  
Are you leaving? Mewtwo asked. He actually sounded disappointed.  
  
"Uh. yeah, I guess."  
  
Before you leave, will you tell me what was bothering you? It was not Sheba, was it?   
  
Mark looked away. "No. that's only part of it. My girl friend, Sabrina, broke up with me. Then I took out my anger on my closest friend, who was all ready moping because his girlfriend broke up with him not too long ago. and another of my friends was banged up pretty bad by the Dragon Riders." He sighed. "Why is there so much pain and suffering in this world?"  
  
I wish I knew the answer to that. never the less, I thank you for coming. It seems as though we are in the same boat.   
  
Mark smirked. Mewtwo was trying to be his friend. "Anytime. Just call me."  
  
I will remember that.   
  
Mark left. He didn't even say good-bye to Sycamore.  
  
Avalon was wandering around Saffron City. He didn't want to go home. Mark would be there for sure.  
  
He decided he was thirsty and went into a market. He grabbed a Coke and went to the counter. He checked his watch as the clerk rang up the Coke. It was almost 9.  
  
"Rocket's only pay for soda pop, huh?"  
  
Avalon looked over his shoulder. It was Mikial. He had a package of gauze and antibiotic ointment.  
  
Avalon paid for the Coke and waited for Mikial. "Sorry about earlier today. I was a bit carried away. did you run out of stuff for your brother?"  
  
Mikial paid and they walked outside together.  
  
"Yeah. thanks to Mark we didn't have to take him to the hospital. He hates the hospital."  
  
Avalon snorted. "Who doesn't?"  
  
Mikial smirked. "Yeah."  
  
The two headed towards Sabrina's house.  
  
"Hey. you're not really like that, are you? You were just playing with me, right?"  
  
Avalon bit his lip. "Does it really matter to you?"  
  
Mikial shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I just wanted to know so I won't be so surprised if." His voice trailed off.  
  
Avalon nodded knowingly. "I see where you're coming from."  
  
"HEY! That's the guy who stormed in on us a couple months ago!" Came a gruff voice from behind them. They turned around just in time to see a group of men whip out their guns and fire away at them.  
  
Avalon jumped and rolled out of the way, but Mikial got hit.  
  
"Hey! You JACK ASSES! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" Avalon yelled, suddenly popping out of the darkness behind the men. He attacked them with his bare hands. Within seconds they were all sprawled out around him, unconscious. He ran to Mikial's side. His eyes were shut, his face contorted with pain. His eyebrow was bleeding because he'd banged his head on the ground when he fell.  
  
"Where'd you get hit at?" Avalon asked calmly, even though he was frantic. He didn't want Mikial to get excited and go into shock.  
  
"M-my. left side."  
  
Avalon found the incision and then looked around him. They had taken the long way to Sabrina's house, but going there wasn't going to be much help anyway. The Saffron hospital was downtown, he wouldn't make it in time he feared. The closest place he could think of was the Rocket base underneath the park that was only two blocks away.  
  
He scooped up Mikial and ran for the park. Mikial moaned.  
  
"Wha-where. are you. taking me?"  
  
"A Rocket base. It's very close to here. I'm almost there. Just hang on."  
  
He stopped in front of a monument of an Arcanine and opened a hidden panel. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
/Rodger that. Who is this?/  
  
"Black Jack, open up please! I've got an injured person."  
  
/Rodger./  
  
The monument slid backward revealing a flight of stairs. Avalon hurried down them and turned down a hallway, nearly running over a few people."  
  
He found the hospital wing and stopped at the reception desk. The girl looked up.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! But all the doctors are busy right now. There was a shoot out this morning and quite a few were wounded."  
  
"Dammit!" He growled at the girl and took off down a hall. The girl yelled at him, but he ignored her.  
  
Avalon found an empty room and flicked the lights on. He laid Mikial on the bed. He didn't think of doing this the "professional" way, and just ripped Mikial's shirt to get it off of him. He looked around the room for a towel or something to stop the bleeding, but couldn't find anything in the confusing organization of the room. So, he rolled up Mikial's ruined shirt and pressed it on the wound.  
  
"Do you. know what you're. doing?" Mikial asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Very reassuring."  
  
"Are you feeling dizzy or light headed?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good." He pressed harder and scanned the room again for anything that might help.  
  
"You know. that really hurts."  
  
"I'll bet." He spotted one of those stupid smocks the make you wear at the hospital. "Can you hold that on there? I just wanna run and get something."  
  
Mikial grabbed and held his T-shirt in place. Avalon made a dash for the smock. He tied it around Mikial.  
  
"Is it too tight?"  
  
"No, it's good."  
  
With a little bit of pressure off of his back, he searched through all of the cupboards and drawers, collecting stuff that could be useful. He found a couple giant-sized cotton pads (not THOSE kind), a large roll of cloth gauze, scissors and medical tape. Mikial was a little nervous about the scissors.  
  
Avalon took off the smock and carefully lifted the T-shirt. "Not bleeding too bad now. Are you all right?"  
  
"I am feeling a little dizzy."  
  
"Okay, hang on just a second. I'm gonna wrap you up first. Sit up and hold that."  
  
Mikial held the pads in place while Avalon wrapped it tight, taping the end. Then we went and got Mikial a glass of water and some crackers.  
  
"Have a drink and eat those."  
  
"I really don't feel like it."  
  
"Do it, or you'll pass out."  
  
Mikial blinked. "Ah! I got blood in my eye."  
  
Avalon took a cracker and shoved it in Mikial's mouth. He cut a square from the cloth gauze and dipped it in alcohol to clean the cut on Mikial's eyebrow.  
  
"Ah! Mat mings!" He said, his mouth full of cracker.  
  
"Sorry." Avalon whispered. He found a band-aid and stuck it over the cut.  
  
Mikial drank the water in only a few gulps and lay back down. "Uh. thanks for saving me."  
  
Avalon pulled a chair up to the bed. "You're welcome, but I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Mikial sat up a little. "You're not getting weird on me, are you?"  
  
Avalon made a face. "No. What I meant is that I've gotta stitch you up next. You can't expect something like that to just heal itself."  
  
Mikial put his head back down. "Great. Can't you find a pain killer?"  
  
"I did find some. but unless you trust me with a syringe."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Avalon smirked. "That's what I thought."  
  
"You know how to sew, though. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I've stitched myself up a million times. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"When are you planning to do it?"  
  
"After I do this." He placed his hands on Mikial's side. They began to glow purple and held for a minute, then the light faded.  
  
"You're a psychic?"  
  
"No, I just go around healing people. Of course, I am."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Healed it as much as I could." He started unraveling the cloth gauze. "Good, I got it to clot." He found the supplies he needed and threaded the needle.  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing?"  
  
Avalon nodded. "Just relax, it'll hurt less."  
  
Mikial shut his eyes. Avalon started stitching; he was finished in only a couple minutes. When he was done, he taped a pad over it.  
  
"Now, what I do is put antibiotics on the stitches. It's always worked for me, but I don't know for sure if that's what you're supposed to do."  
  
Mikial sat up slowly. "Geeze, now you've saved me AND Vynan. We're gonna be in your debt forever."  
  
Avalon smirked. "Don't mention it. Want me to take you home?"  
  
Mikial stared at the floor and shook his head. "No, Sabrina gave me that little errand to get me out of the house. She doesn't like me too much. and I think she's gonna go for Vynan since Mark is now out of the picture."  
  
Avalon helped Mikial get off of the bed. "Does that mean you're pretty much kicked out for the night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Avalon looked to the side. "Well. you could come stay at my place."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mikial smirked. "And yet the debt is increased further."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm a little stiff, but I think I can manage." Mikial took a few steps, limping a whole lot since he already had a permanent limp.  
  
"Here, why don't you lean on me?" Avalon suggested, taking hold of Mikial's arm. Mikial let him put it over his shoulder. "You limped very heavily."  
  
"Well, I already have a permanent limp from the first time I met up with those guys."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice."  
  
They started down the hallway and came to the reception desk again. The girl looked up at them.  
  
"Everything okay?" She asked slightly flustered.  
  
"Yep." Avalon said, not even glancing over. When they got outside they stopped. Mikial was all ready pretty tired.  
  
"You wanna teleport?" Avalon asked.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Avalon teleported in front of a door in a dimly lit hallway. He took a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole.  
  
"Why didn't you just teleport inside?" Mikial asked.  
  
Avalon opened the door. "Just in case Mark was home, the sound of the lock being opened would warn him and he could retreat to where ever he wants to. I know he's going to avoid me for a while."  
  
Mikial looked around. "Not bad. I thought this was gonna be kinda shabby, but this. it's almost like a hotel apartment."  
  
"Yeah, now it's actually clean sometimes since Mark lives here." Avalon snickered.  
  
"Mark's a clean freak? That's kinda hard to believe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Just is." Mikial limped over to the couch and carefully sat down. "It's cold in here."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The heaters broken."  
  
"But usually it feels good in the summer. you have to run the heater ALL year?"  
  
"That's why it's broken."  
  
"Well that makes sense. How far underground ARE we?"  
  
"Pretty far."  
  
Mikial sighed. "Man, I hope you've got lots of blankets."  
  
"Except for the ones on the beds already. I think we only have one more." Avalon went to a closet and opened it. "Nope. but if worse comes to worse you could use the towels."  
  
Mikial laughed and tried to get up, but failed. "Hey, a little help?"  
  
Avalon hurried over, stepping over the coffee table. He extended his hand. Mikial took it and Avalon helped him up. The space, however, between the coffee table and the couch was not very wide. The two men ended up chest to chest. They stared at each other in and awkward silence for a moment and then tried to get out of the others way. This didn't work very well, since they kept trying to escape the same way.  
  
Finally, after doing this for several minutes, Avalon stopped Mikial.  
  
"Okay, I'll go left and you go right."  
  
"Yours or mine?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Dang it. I thought you were gonna say yours."  
  
"I did say yours."  
  
Both of them puzzled at each other.  
  
"Which way do I go?" Mikial asked.  
  
"Go that way." Avalon pointed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
At last they escaped from the evil coffee table and couch. Mikial laughed.  
  
"Well, that was exciting." He followed Avalon to the bedroom. "Do you think Mark will come back tonight?"  
  
"Probably, I don't know where else he'd go."  
  
"So then, what's the deal here?"  
  
Avalon took his coat off. "Hm?"  
  
"Is one of us gonna sleep on the couch? Are we kicking Mark out? Or do you have some other fantastic idea?"  
  
"Well. I guess I could put on a couple layers of clothes and sleep on the couch. I mean, we can't just kick Mark out. And I do have another idea, but I don't think you'd like it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"All right. we both could sleep in my bed. It WOULD be warmer that way, but judging by the pop-eyed look you're giving me that's a 'no way', am I right?"  
  
"Uh, no. actually. that look was 'he's actually asking me this?'"  
  
Avalon nodded slowly. "Right. is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"It's an okay."  
  
Avalon pulled the sheets back and got in. He watched Mikial carefully sit down and swing his legs up onto the bed. He lay down on his back and sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face. Avalon watched as Mikial's bangs settled on his face again in a heart shape on his forehead. He then, slid his gaze down to Mikial's brown eyes.  
  
Mikial returned his gaze, peering into his dark blue, almost purple eyes. He couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of loneliness he saw there. He had no doubts that this man had seen and felt pure agony. These eyes were begging for comfort, for something to relieve him of all the pain and suffering which he had so diligently come through.  
  
Like Vynan. Mikial thought. He turned his attention to Avalon's jet-black hair. It was long, also like his brothers, and he liked how it framed his pale face like a picture. It had a glossy shine, even in the dark, that made you want to touch it. Mikial was about to reach over and touch it but restrained himself. He focused on his face once more. He liked how his eyebrows seemed to rest on top of his eyes, though he didn't know why. He moved his gaze down to Avalon's lips. They were very thin, but were a bright crimson and stood out against his pale skin.  
  
I. I think. I. Mikial tried to think but he got distracting by a hand tracing his jaw, Avalon's hand. He went to swat away the hand. but his hand refused to move.  
  
Avalon's hand moved down Mikial's neck and grazed his chest. Then he brought it back up to Mikial's face. Mikial closed his eyes. Avalon moved closer so they were chest to chest and rested his chin on Mikial's head.  
  
Why don't I just make him stop? Mikial asked himself as he felt Avalon's breath in his ear. Avalon lightly drew his nails down his back, making him shiver. He felt him pull away slightly. Mikial looked up at him trying to anticipate what the heck he was going to do next.  
  
Avalon leaned down and his lips brushed Mikial's. Mikial found himself leaning into his kiss. When they released, Avalon pressed closer to Mikial and put his arms around him.  
  
"Be careful." Mikial whispered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, you haven't hurt me yet."  
  
Avalon dragged his hand lightly down Mikial's back, making him shiver. "Tell me if I do."  
  
Now Mikial understood. He'd been long for this. He'd thought being close to Vynan would be enough, but it wasn't. He needed intimacy, and Vynan would never be THIS intimate with him.  
  
Mikial reached up and twisted his fingers in Avalon's hair. Avalon closed his eyes and pulled Mikial even closer, being a little more careful. Mikial listened to Avalon's heart beating against his ear, and the steady rhythm of his breathing. The sound was comforting to him. He dragged his hand down the pale, hairless chest.  
  
"Hey Black Jack, why are you so white?"  
  
"Been living down here too long." He said. Mikial liked how his chest rumbled when he talked, tickling his ear.  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Mikial asked.  
  
Avalon opened his eyes and smiled. "Never, I've got a reputation for keeping secrets." He traced Mikial's jaw again. "Can I trust you with one of my secrets?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Avalon looked into Mikial's eyes. The innocence in them said, "I'll do anything as long as were like this." It made him wonder if Mikial wasn't still woozy from the incident earlier.  
  
"My real name is Avalon Rowan."  
  
"Avalon Rowan." He repeated. "That has a nice ring to it."  
  
Hmmm. that sounds like a dark dreary city somewhere. Mikial thought. I guess it suits him.   
  
Avalon stroked Mikial's hair. "I used to have a little brother.you kind of remind me of him."  
  
"Really? What happened to him?"  
  
"He died when I was 14. Mom and dad always liked him best. The three of them all died together. They were taking him to some amusement park and a resort somewhere down south. The plane crashed. The funny thing was, I'd hoped the plane would crash. But, then I was all alone and I wished he'd still lived. the more I think of him the more I hate myself. He was always trying to get my parents to include me. He knew they hated me."  
  
"Is that when you joined Team Rocket?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hm. we're a lot alike."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well. Vynan's my older brother, but when we were younger, he was smaller than me. Everybody picked on him at school, and sometimes I even joined in on it. Sometimes I can't believe he survived all the stuff we did to him."  
  
"Geeze. What DID you do to him?"  
  
"One time this kid burned one of his eyes out. This group of kids beat him to a pulp almost everyday. That varied a lot though. Sometimes they'd kick him around, sometimes they'd break off willow branches and whip him. one time they stole his pants and hung him by his ankles from a tree, then used him as a piñata. Man, we were so mean to him. he ran away until he was like 20. I remember opening the door and he was standing on the porch. I didn't know who the heck he was. He told me it was him, but I didn't believe him. until he showed me all of his scars."  
  
"Hm. sounds pretty brutal. But, I don't remember him missing an eye."  
  
"No, being the smart cookie he is, he discovered they hadn't burned the retina, so he made a substitute for the other parts using an old camera."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mark wandered around the Rocket HQ. He didn't know what to do with himself. One part of him wanted to go home, knowing Avalon would be there; the other didn't want him to go home, meaning he would have to apologize to Avalon. He sat down in the hallway and put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry so badly. but he couldn't just start bawling in the hallway. He took a shaky breath on the verge of tears. Maybe he should go home. He got up slowly. He knew Avalon wouldn't be mad at him. All he'd have to do was walk in the door and make eye contact with him. He'd understand, Avalon always had. Now they were at the point where they didn't even have to say anything to tell what the other was thinking.  
  
Before he knew it, Mark was standing at the door to his apartment. He took the key out and stared at it. Something didn't seem right, so he opened the door noiselessly. He stalked inside and got a drink. He noticed the bedroom door was closed. Avalon usually left it open if he went to bed before him. He thought for a minute. Avalon must have convinced Mikial or someone to come home with him. He paused at the door and listened for a few moments. He could hear voices inside.  
  
"Sounds like Mark's come home."  
  
"Should I leave?"  
  
"I don't think he'll mind as long as we're quiet."  
  
"So he KNOWS?"  
  
"It's not exactly something I could HIDE from him." Mark touched the doorknob and they were quiet. He opened the door slightly and poked his head in.  
  
"Should I sleep on the couch?" He asked.  
  
"No, you can sleep in here." Avalon said.  
  
Mark went inside and got ready for bed.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Just fine." He lied. He could tell Avalon knew he was lying by his silence. Mark got in bed.  
  
Avalon looked beyond Mikial at the lump in the other bed.  
  
"Are you sure I shouldn't leave?" Mikial asked again.  
  
"It's the middle of the night Mikial and I'll bet those guys are looking for you. It's a long way back to Saffron."  
  
"That's what teleporting is for."  
  
Avalon sighed. "Fine. If you really want to."  
  
Mikial leaned closer. "I don't. but it's too awkward with someone else in here." He whispered, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Bye." Avalon said.  
  
"G'night." Mikial said, as he evaporated.  
  
There was silence for several minutes.  
  
"Mark? Was it my fault she broke up with you?"  
  
Mark didn't answer. In a couple of moments Avalon could hear him crying. Avalon hauled himself out of his bed and sat on the edge of Mark's. He rubbed Mark's back.  
  
"Come on kiddo, what's up?"  
  
Mark looked back at him. "Her parents 'accident' was actually staged. by Team Rocket. so she wants me to stay away from her."  
  
"Do you want me to find out who did it?"  
  
"No. just leave it alone, Avalon. I don't want to hear anymore about it."  
  
"You don't want revenge?"  
  
"Sure I do. but it's not worth it."  
  
"Why not? What if they go after HER next?"  
  
".it doesn't matter. if I save her, she'll avoid me forever. and I'll have to avoid her forever."  
  
"So you're saying she's better off dead?"  
  
"She IS dead to me. I can't see her, I can't hear her voice, I can't smell her, I can't touch her. she doesn't exist in my world anymore."  
  
Avalon lay down next to him.  
  
"Love REALLY sucks."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"Did you feel this depressed when Domino broke up with you?"  
  
Avalon flinched. That was a good enough answer for Mark. He turned over and laid his head on Avalon's chest.  
  
"So, are you and Mikial official?"  
  
"I think so. as long as nobody else finds out."  
  
"Who else is going to care?"  
  
Avalon shrugged. "I don't think he wants his brother to know. or Sabrina."  
  
Mark absently dragged his nails down Avalon's side. Avalon started laughing and squirming around.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles!"  
  
Mark lifted his head. "I wouldn't expect you, of all people, to be ticklish."  
  
Avalon smirked. "Really?"  
  
Mark made a plotting face and started tickling Avalon. He started squawking with laughter and flailing around screaming, "STOP!" whenever he could. Mark stopped in a little while so Avalon could catch his breath.  
  
"I knew you'd be able to cheer me up somehow." Mark said.  
  
Avalon was still gasping for air. "Why do I feel like I've just given you a power over me that you're going to abuse?"  
  
"Because. you did?" Mark said, reaching for Avalon's side to tickle him again. Avalon jumped out of the bed.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
Mark got out of the bed and lunged at Avalon. Avalon ran out of the room. Mark chased after him until he cornered him in the kitchen. Avalon tried to protect his bare sides. Mark went for his stomach. Avalon erupted with laughter again. Mark stopped when he started falling over and held him up.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Avalon coughed a couple times. "I'll bet. the neighbors. are wondering what the h. heck is going on over here." He started falling forward.  
  
Mark caught him. Avalon looked at him and kissed him deeply holding his head still so Mark couldn't get away.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Mark said when Avalon let go of him.  
  
Avalon smiled sheepishly. "Of course I did."  
  
"Won't Mikial get mad if he finds out you're two timing him?" 


	10. More Relationship Trouble

Mark opened his eyes and blinked them into focus, but he didn't get up. He lay there against Avalon's warm body, feeling his muscles twitch in a dream. He turned over to look at the man next to him. Avalon's hair was spread out like hairy spider legs over the pillow, tangled from being played with. He reached over and pushed Avalon's hair out of his face. Avalon's eyes opened halfway, and he sighed with a smile.  
  
"Morning." Mark whispered. He let Avalon pull him on top of him.  
  
"Morning." He whispered back, brushing Mark's bangs out of his eyes. He pulled Mark's head down to kiss him. They began pushing their tongues in and out of one another's lips.  
  
"Ouch. what was that for? You bit my lip!" Mark said, rather passively.  
  
Avalon licked Mark's blood off of his lips. "Morning breath. had to get rid of the taste somehow."  
  
Mark raised an eyebrow. "Now I know why that one guy called you a vampire."  
  
Avalon giggled. "No, that's my part time job."  
  
Mark snorted. "Whatever you say, Avi."  
  
Avalon shuddered. "I love it when you call me that."  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting up soon? Didn't you say we have another mission?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot."  
  
"What do we get to do this time?"  
  
"We're going to Celadon City on a man hunt." Avalon said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Mark pulled away from him. "You scare me sometimes."  
  
Avalon smirked. "What time is it?"  
  
Mark looked at the clock. "Dammit. 9:43."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Those numbers. they've been haunting me. it was the room number of a guy I killed, only backwards, the room number of the hospital room Vynan and Mikial were in when they tried to take on Silph Co, whenever I look at the clock it has those three numbers. and I think that was the cell number of an Arbok, named Slithers. a lot of bad things have happened with this number."  
  
"Nine forty-three is our apartment number." Avalon added. "That's kinda freaky."  
  
Mark sat up. "Maybe we should pass on this mission?"  
  
Avalon shook his head. "Let's just go to Saffron today and stop by Sabrina's place. I wanna see if Mikial is okay. We'll go to Celadon tomorrow."  
  
"But. Sabrina told me to stay away from her."  
  
"Maybe she changed her mind. you can never tell with women."  
  
Mark half smiled. "All right. but. you won't get jealous, will you?"  
  
Avalon studied his hands. "I have Mikial."  
  
Mark patted Avalon's head. "You're a really great friend, you know?"  
  
Avalon shyly let his hair fall in his face. "I do the best I can. thank you for tolerating me."  
  
Mark chuckled. "No problem. hey, before we leave today, I wanna go see Mewtwo. He needs a blanket and the scientists won't give him one."  
  
Avalon made a face. "Man, that's kinda harsh. but I don't think we have any left."  
  
"Blankets?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you took the last one somewhere."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Mewtwo sat on the edge of the mattress, holding his head in his hands. He felt worthless, there was nothing left now that they had taken Aiji away. Giovanni was going to force him to battle again. He was going to make him murder the poor pokemon who would come to show their trainers their strength. What a cruel end. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up. He didn't care what happened to him now.  
  
Mark approached the pokemon silently. He looked extra depressed today. When he was close enough he put a hand on the bony shoulder. Mewtwo looked up and turned his head.  
  
Mark.   
  
Mark smiled slightly. "I brought you a blanket." He handed Mewtwo the blanket.  
  
Mewtwo took it and a smile almost broke through. Thank you. but I will not be needing it.   
  
Mark puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
Mewtwo stood up to his full height. Giovanni will make me fight again. I shall be put into that armor, never to escape from it again. A slave I shall be. forever.   
  
Mark gazed up at him. "Where's Aiji?"  
  
Mewtwo looked away. They've taken her from me. they will learn her in their evil ways. My own kin shall destroy me. It was foretold in a dream. but you have been kind to me. There is only one other human who tops your kindness.   
  
"Who?"  
  
Mewtwo turned away from Mark and looked over his shoulder at him. Ash Ketchum. he taught me that pokemon were to work together and without each other the world would be chaos. he also saved my life once, as you have.   
  
"I've saved your life?"  
  
Mewtwo sat back down on the mattress. Do you remember when I was in the alleyway? I'd been shot in the leg. I did not know how to treat it, but you found me and helped me even though I was so stubborn. You've also saved me from Giovanni's gun twice.   
  
Mark looked thoughtful. "That reminds me. what was in that little brown bag in the alley?"  
  
Mewtwo smirked. Ah yes. lemon drops. I had quite a sweet tooth.  
  
Mark snorted.  
  
Mewtwo scratched his neck, which brought Mark's attention to the metal collar around Mewtwo's neck.  
  
"If you could get that collar off, you'd blow this popsicle stand, right?"  
  
Mewtwo nodded.  
  
"Would you literally blow it up?"  
  
Mewtwo smirked at the idea. It certainly would solve most of my problems, but no. it would destroy too many lives, even if they were evil ones. Even I am not completely heartless, even if I like to think of myself that way. Would it not be destroying your only family, your only home? I'd imagine it is the same for many young people here. They only reside here because it's the only place they can.   
  
Mark stared at Mewtwo; he was pretty wise for a pokemon.  
  
Do you know of a way to remove this bothersome thing?   
  
"I was just thinking. what if you tried using all of your power at one time and it couldn't take it?"  
  
I think they may have anticipated that.   
  
"Let me look at it." Mark sat on the bed behind Mewtwo. "There's like a little keyhole. hmmm. maybe I can."  
  
There was a little click. The collar fell away from Mewtwo's neck.  
  
"Whoa. it worked."  
  
Mewtwo stared at the metal half circles now in his lap. Mark. you. thank you.  
  
"Don't thank me. thank Avalon. He taught me how to pick locks with my powers."  
  
You. you've freed me.   
  
"Yeah. but. can you wait just a little bit after I leave. so they don't suspect me?"  
  
Mewtwo smiled and nodded. Yes.   
  
"Well. I guess this is good-bye then?"  
  
Mewtwo reached over and gave him a big bear hug. I won't forget your kindness.   
  
Mark felt Mewtwo's tail wrap around his waist. "Uh. Mewtwo. I need to go now."  
  
Mewtwo let him go and gave a scolding glance to his tail. We shall meet again. I am forever in your debt.   
  
"Bye, Mewtwo."  
  
Mark left and rejoined Avalon.  
  
"So. did he like the blanket?"  
  
Mark smiled. "He loved it."  
  
Mark and Avalon walked down the streets of up-town Saffron. Soon Sabrina's house came into sight, but something wasn't right. A number of SPD cars were parked outside.  
  
Mark and Avalon looked at each other and then made a mad dash down the street. As they neared, they could see the yellow "crime scene" tape around the house. An ambulance was also parked by the curb, it's lights flashing.  
  
When they finally got to the house a policeman stopped them. A couple of medics came out of the house with a stretcher. A white sheet covered the person on the stretcher, declaring them dead.  
  
Mark and Avalon jumped to conclusions. Both immediately positive it was their lover. But as the stretcher came closer they doubted themselves. The person on it was far too large to be Mikial or Sabrina.  
  
Sure enough, Mikial and Sabrina emerged from the house. Both their faces wet and stained from crying. They both spotted Mark and Avalon at the same time and ran to them without thinking.  
  
As Sabrina slammed into his body he figured out whom the dead person was.  
  
"What happened, Sabrina?"  
  
She was crying hysterically. "I. I heard. the window shatter. I grabbed the phone. and. ran into my room. locked the door. ran into my closet. locked the door. I called. 911. I heard gunshots. I heard him scream. then there was. silence. then I heard. Mih. Mikial. he was calling for me. then he screamed. oh my god. then I heard the sirens. I came out. Mikial was on the floor. he was crying. then. I. I saw. I saw Vynan." She sobbed louder. "I'm so sorry, Mark. I told you to leave. I was so scared. I didn't think you would ever come back. It's not your fault."  
  
"Shhhhh. Sabrina. I'm here now." He held her tight. "Be quiet now. you're not making much sense to me."  
  
She put her full weight on him. "Don't. ever. leave me."  
  
"Gym Leader Sabrina." A policeman said as he approached the two.  
  
Mark looked at him as Sabrina began to sob even more.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked Mark.  
  
"I'm her boy friend."  
  
"Did you know the man who was murdered?"  
  
"Vynan? Yeah. he was my friend."  
  
"Do you know who might have been out to get him?"  
  
Mark nodded sadly. "Team Rocket. he and his brother got mixed up with them at Silph."  
  
The policeman nodded and took out a little notebook. He jotted some things down. "We've made some reservations for her at the Marriott downtown. We'll escort her there and post a guard outside her door."  
  
"That's very considerate, thank you officer." He looked down at Sabrina. "Come on, hon. The police are going to take you to a guarded hotel room. You'll be safe there."  
  
Sabrina pulled away from Mark and wiped her face on her sleeves. "Okay. can all of them come too?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Mikial and Black Jack. Mikial is Vynan's brother and Black Jack is Mark's friend."  
  
"I guess it's all right. Get into the car."  
  
The four got into the car, even though Avalon was a little nervous about it.  
  
Mark and Avalon stayed at the hotel over night for moral support. In the morning they were given an update on what was up at the house. They had found a couple of clues. The policeman said that the murder weapon was an assault rifle. Avalon asked if he knew what the bullet looked like.  
  
"Sure." He reached into his pocket and took out a bullet in a baggie.  
  
Avalon examined it. "Hm." He turned and looked out the window.  
  
"Are you supposed to have that with you?" Mikial asked. "I mean, don't they usually have a special place to keep evidence?"  
  
The officer wasn't paying attention to him and put the bullet back in his pocket. "I'll be back to check on you later and give you another update Ms. Sabrina." He left.  
  
Mikial looked to Avalon. He scratched his chin in a thoughtful way.  
  
"I think I know who it was." Avalon said.  
  
Mikial's eyes widened. "You DO???"  
  
Avalon turned around and looked at Mark. "And we've been assigned to kill him, Mark. Grey said he'd been hanging out around here and he didn't know why boss wanted him killed. He usually says why."  
  
"So, who is it?" Mark asked.  
  
"Blind Eye."  
  
Mikial and Mark looked at each other.  
  
"He has this really weird looking eye that he can't see out of. Mikial, do you remember the three guys that attacked you the other day?"  
  
Mikial nodded.  
  
"The one who actually landed a hit on you was Blind Eye." Avalon took something out of his jacket pocket. A bullet. He studied it. "Yep.it's the same exact kind of bullet."  
  
Mikial's face hardened. "We don't need the police then, do we?"  
  
"Mikial, you stay here with Sabrina. Mark and I will take care of this."  
  
"No, I want to come with you. I want to watch my brother's killer suffer. I want to kill him myself."  
  
Avalon stood in front of Mikial. "I know how much that would make you feel better. but. I don't want you to get hurt. Leave this to me. Mark and I know what we're doing. Besides, we're psychics. We can play the whole thing back to you when we return."  
  
Mark nodded in agreement. "I'll bet he's the one that's been causing us all this trouble."  
  
Mikial made a face. "You think I'm weak?"  
  
Avalon sighed heavily. "No. I don't, but you've been banged up enough. Besides, I don't know if I'd be able to get you into headquarters that easy."  
  
Mikial dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine." He grumbled.  
  
Avalon smiled. "Thank you. We'll make sure he feels a great deal of pain."  
  
They left.  
  
"I've never been to Celadon before. this place is pretty crowded." Mark said.  
  
They came to the game corner. A drunken man exploded from the doors raving about how he hit the jackpot, his coins flying everywhere.  
  
Avalon tried not to laugh. "The entrance is in here. There's a bar down the way that he goes to all the time."  
  
"The entrance to what?"  
  
"Shhhh! Not so loud! The entrance to the best Rocket resort around these parts, second to only the one in Fuchsia City." He said pushing the door open.  
  
They went inside. At the nearest slot machine three kids were gathered. Avalon started walking to the back of the joint. Mark watched the kids curiously. There was something that intrigued him about the one sitting down in the red and white official Pokemon League cap. The other two, a redhead girl and another boy, stood on either side of him. They seemed to be having fun. The girl stood back.  
  
"I think you better pocket some of this cash. Our dinner is counting on it, you know?" She said. Mark could tell she was irritating ALL the time by just listening to her voice once.  
  
"Aw come on, Misty. I won't waste it all. This is fun."  
  
"Fine! But don't complain when we don't have any dinner, Ash."  
  
Mark watched them. So. that must be the Ash Ketchum Mewtwo was talking about.  
  
Misty spotted Mark. She turned to the other boy and whispered something. The boy glanced over at him. Ash wasn't paying attention; he was having too much fun.  
  
Someone poked Mark's shoulder. "Come on slow poke." It was Avalon.  
  
Mark brushed him off. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Avalon made a face. "You're the sight seein type, huh? Okay, meet me back here in a few hours. I've got some stuff I need to do anyway. There's a good artillery shop around here somewhere." He stalked off whistling something.  
  
Mark approached the three kids. "Hey, aren't you three a little young to be hangin out in a place like this?"  
  
Misty and the other boy spun around.  
  
"Wow! I got BAR!" Ash squealed. The machine beeped a whole bunch as it spat out coins.  
  
Misty blushed and the other boy sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are." Misty said. "But we can handle ourselves. well. I can handle these idiots."  
  
The other boy fell over.  
  
Mark chuckled. "I see. Is your friend there Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Unfortunately."  
  
"Why is that so unfortunate?"  
  
She shrugged. "Who are you?"  
  
Mark smirked. Finally, someone he could tell his code name. "Jarohkhan. Who is that?" He pointed to the boy on the floor.  
  
"Oh. that's Brock."  
  
Ash turned around. "Are you guys talking about me? Who're you?" He looked up at Mark blankly.  
  
Misty hit him. "He JUST said his name was Jarohkhan."  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He asked glaring at Misty.  
  
"So, you're Ash Ketchum? Hm. I thought you'd be taller and maybe not so scrawny. but hey. You guys wanna go get something to eat? On me?"  
  
The three looked at eat other. "Sure!"  
  
They went to a diner down the way and found a booth. Ash's Pikachu hopped off of his shoulders and scampered across the table. He sat in front of Mark, his nose wiggling.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Mark chuckled and extended his hand for Pikachu to sniff.  
  
"Pi kachu?" He blinked at Mark.  
  
"What did you smell, little guy?"  
  
Pikachu took hold of Mark's fingers with his tiny paws. "Pi pikachu!" It exclaimed making a happy face.  
  
"I guess he likes you." Misty giggled. The little yellow furball jumped onto Mark's shoulder. Mark petted him.  
  
"Are you a pokemon trainer? You must be a good one." Ash said. "Is that why you were looking for me? Do you want a battle?" He started getting excited.  
  
"No, I not a trainer. I always wanted to be though." Mark said. Pikachu relaxed on his shoulder.  
  
The food arrived and they stared eating.  
  
"So. why were. you looking. for me then?" Ash asked in between bites.  
  
"Ash! DON'T talk with your mouth FULL!" Misty scolded.  
  
Ash brushed her off.  
  
"A friend of mine said you saved his life once." Mark replied, giving Pikachu a piece of his sandwich.  
  
Brock laughed. "Ash saved someone's life?"  
  
Ash laughed too. "Yeah, I don't remember saving anyone's life. if I did anything to someone's life I probably ruined it."  
  
"Yeah, like mine." Misty mumbled.  
  
Mark snickered. "Well. then I guess you wouldn't be able to answer my questions either."  
  
"Who's you're friend?" Brock asked.  
  
Mark sighed, finishing his sandwich. "He's not someone you can just talk about in a public place, you know? Here." He leaned over the table. The other three also leaned in. "I'm talking about Mewtwo."  
  
All four leaned back in their seats. The three kids looked at each other.  
  
"How do you know about Me- Ash started to say. Misty and Brock hit him before he could finish.  
  
"He's a FRIEND of yours? I didn't think he'd ever trust anybody." Misty remarked.  
  
"Yes. quite a lot has happened to him. things I can't tell you about, but I will say he's traveled a rocky road and I don't know if it's gonna get any better." Mark said. The waitress came by with the bill.  
  
"So, how did you meet him?" Brock asked.  
  
Mark stroked Pikachu, which was sleeping on his shoulder now. "It's kind of a long story." He looked at his watch. "I really ought to be going though. Maybe some other time? I'm sure we'll meet again."  
  
Pikachu woke up and jumped onto the table as Mark stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ash asked.  
  
"I've gotta meet my partner at the Game Corner. We have some business to take care of."  
  
"Can we go with you?" Ash asked. He would do anything to get back to the Game Corner.  
  
Mark smirked.  
  
"You just want to play those stupid slots again." Misty spat.  
  
"I don't care if you just want to go back to Game Corner." Mark paid the bill. The three followed him out the door.  
  
Avalon was waiting at the door.  
  
"Hey, BJ what's up?"  
  
Avalon blinked at Mark who had three kids following him. "BJ? And who are these kids?"  
  
"Oh. these are Ash, Misty, and Brock."  
  
"Hi!" Misty said with a big grin.  
  
"Hello." Brock said plainly.  
  
Ash was too busy eyeing the door. He was trying to see if anyone was at the "lucky" slot machine. Misty camel-kicked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi."  
  
Avalon leaned closer to Mark. "Where'd you pick THEM up at?" He whispered.  
  
"Oh, Mewtwo was talking about an Ash kid saving him one time and I heard the girl call the short kid Ash. I just wanted to meet him to say I did."  
  
"What are you sa- Ash started to say. Misty grabbed his ear and smiled nervously.  
  
"We should be GOING now." She said dragging him inside the Game Corner. Brock followed.  
  
The two men watched the kids leave.  
  
"Okay then. how about we get to business?" Avalon asked, turning around and opening the door to the Game Corner. Mark followed him inside. They red head waved at them and made a peace sign with her fingers as they walked by. Avalon went to the back and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He lifted up a poster on the wall and opened a small door behind it. There was a large red button, which he pressed. Then he went to his right, where a hidden door was. The button had unlocked it. Behind the door was a stairwell. As the two descended down the stairs, Mark heard noises like you would hear in a city, only without the rattle of car motors.  
  
When they arrived at the bottom, Mark discovered that this place WAS, in fact, an under ground village. The place was well lighted with actual streetlights, a couple neon signs flashed here and there, and people were either ridding bikes or walking.  
  
"Isn't it great? This place used to be just a little hide out for the people who ran Game Corner. Come on, you're gonna love where we're staying."  
  
They started walking.  
  
"Avalon? What do you call this place? Doesn't it have a name, like any other city?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yep, sure does. They call this place Rocket Nation. It's our biggest underground organization."  
  
After walking for quite some time. The two stopped at an impressive looking building. Avalon smiled and looked at the building.  
  
"THIS is our hotel. It's probably better than a five star."  
  
They went inside and were immediately greeted by a girl wearing a leather tube top and a short leather skirt. She had black bracelets ALL the way up her arms and a big red nametag in the shape of an "R" that read "Jen."  
  
"Lon-Wan! Long time, no see!" She said giving Avalon a hug. Mark wasn't at all surprised at this; she looked like Avalon's type. "Who's your cute little friend?" She asked.  
  
Avalon smirked. "This is Jarohkhan, my new partner."  
  
"What happened to old Barty?"  
  
"He had to be terminated. caught giving info to the DR."  
  
She frowned. "He shoulda known better. Anyway! I'll be your guide/bartender/waitress/maid for the remainder of your stay! Ain't that just peachy? So! Whacha wanna do first?" She looked up at Avalon and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Mark leaned over and whispered in Avalon's ear. "Perky little thing, isn't she?"  
  
Avalon chuckled. "Yeah. well. Jen. how about you pick for us?"  
  
She grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that! This way boys!"  
  
She led them down very elegantly decorated hallways. She opened a door in the final hallway and beaconed them inside.  
  
"I'll be waiting on the deck!" She giggled and left.  
  
Mark looked around the small room he was in. "What are we supposed to do here, Avalon?" He turned around to see Avalon undressing. Mark turned pale. Avalon started laughing.  
  
"I guess I should've told you." He said taking off his pants. Mark covered his eyes and turned around. "There's a spa through that door."  
  
"But I didn't bring a bathing suit." Mark whimpered.  
  
"You don't need one. you can turn around now."  
  
Mark slowly turned around. Avalon was in a white fluffy robe. "Skinny dipping? That doesn't bother you?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's just gonna be me and you. well. Jen'll pop in every once in a while, but there are plenty of bubbles if you like to be modest. Besides, if anyone else was here and you were wearing a bathing suit, they'd laugh." He went to the door and opened it. "I'll wait out here while you undress." He went out and closed the door behind him. Mark stood in the room for a moment. He spotted another fluffy robe. He undressed while muttering to himself and put on the robe. He went through the door that Avalon went through and found himself at the edge of a large spa. To his right were some enormous closet-like doors.  
  
"Well! I thought you'd be in there a lot longer than that." Avalon said, relaxing in the water. He was right, there were lots of bubbles. "You gonna get in or not?"  
  
Mark went around to the stairs and untied his robe, but he held it shut when he saw Avalon watching.  
  
"You're sick, you know that?" Mark said.  
  
"What? You want me to cover my eyes while you get in?"  
  
Mark stared at him.  
  
"Come on Mark! We're grown men! Not kindergarteners."  
  
"Well, you could at least make it not so OBVIOUS you WANT to see me naked!" Mark stated, rather annoyed.  
  
Avalon started laughing.  
  
Mark flung his robe off and jumped in while Avalon was laughing. "Ha!" He said.  
  
Avalon snorted. "I can always pull you out of the water."  
  
"Oh no you can't!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
Jen popped in. "Hey, boys! Can I get you something ta drink?"  
  
Avalon glared at Mark. Mark stuck out his tongue at him.  
  
"You want anything Mark?" Avalon asked.  
  
Mark thought for a moment. "What do you have?"  
  
Jen popped the bubble she'd blown with her gum. "Anything you want sweetie."  
  
"Okay. hmmm. I'll have a strawberry-banana smoothie with a touch of Dr. Pepper."  
  
Jen scribbled on a pad of paper. "Never heard that one before. how about you, sugar?"  
  
Avalon scratched his chin. "How about White Zinfandel?"  
  
She scribbled on the paper with a smirk on her face. "I thought you were done with guys?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Uh huh, be right back." Jen left, bouncing a little as she walked.  
  
"What did she say?" Mark asked when he heard the door close.  
  
"Oh nuthin." Avalon lied.  
  
"You have code drinks, huh? When you get that one it means she should knock before she comes in, doesn't it?" Mark said in an accusing tone.  
  
Avalon smirked. "You're a lot smarter than I thought you were." He raised his hands and pulled them away from each other. The closet doors opened revealing a wide screen TV. It turned on and flipped through the channels until it found a football game.  
  
"Do you like football?" Avalon asked, leaning back.  
  
"Never really watched it. seems kind of pointless to me."  
  
"Oh. you want me to change the channel?"  
  
"No, I don't really mind."  
  
"Well. why don't you come over here so you can see better. You're gonna get a sore neck if you have to twist it like that."  
  
Mark stared at him for a moment. Knowing Avalon, his expression told him there was a hidden reason in his words, and he had a good idea of what it might be. Nonetheless, he waded over to him and sat down. Of course, he eyed him suspiciously the whole time. Jen came back and gave them their drinks. Mark was very impressed with his.  
  
"This is really good!"  
  
Jen smirked. "Only the finest ingredients! You boys want anything else? Food? Special services?"  
  
Avalon raised his hands and arched his back, supposedly stretching. When he went to put his arms back down one of them "happened" to fall right across Mark's shoulders. "Are you hungry?" He asked Mark.  
  
Mark shook his head.  
  
Jen grinned slyly. "All right then! I'll be back in a little bit in case you change your minds." She skipped out of the room.  
  
Mark threw Avalon's arm off of his shoulders. "Not in public."  
  
"This isn't public."  
  
"You know what? I'm getting really fed up with this! I don't care if YOU want to be like THAT but leave ME out of it! Please! You promised me you wouldn't touch me and that seems like ALL you're doing.  
  
Avalon looked around, his face contorted with thought. He looked like he had two pieces of a puzzled that looked like they should go together, but just wouldn't. "Mark, there's this thing called 'mixed signals', have you ever heard of it?"  
  
Mark gave him a disgusted look for changing the subject. "Yeah." But, then he got was Avalon was trying to tell him. "You think I'm giving mixed signals?"  
  
Avalon didn't respond. He only put his chin in his hand and focused on the TV.  
  
Mark could tell Avalon was frustrated with him. He admired how Avalon would never raise his voice when he was angry; he was always so calm. But right now he hated the fact that he was so quiet, he wished he would just yell at him. Then it would be all over. But no, Avalon wanted him to think and he soon figured out what he meant by mixed signals. He took a couple long sips of his smoothie until it gave him brain freeze. He set it down and turned to apologize when suddenly he felt faint. He started to say Avalon's name but couldn't finish; he'd passed out.  
  
Avalon smirked and watched Mark slump into the water. He thought maybe he was playing a joke on him as his apology.  
  
"Very funny Mark." Avalon said, hiding his smile and trying to concentrate on the TV screen. He glanced over as Mark slid underneath the water. Avalon started to worry when he didn't come up for a minute.  
  
"All right! Fine! I'll play along." Avalon dove under and found Mark. He pulled him to the surface. "Okay! You can stop playin around now!"  
  
There was a knock and Jen came in. She saw Avalon holding Mark.  
  
"Oopsie! Sorry!" She turned to leave.  
  
"No! Jen wait! Did you put something in Mark's drink?"  
  
She grinned slyly. "Same thing we always put in the newbies drink!" She giggled.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've killed him!" He yelled leaping out of the water. He laid Mark on the floor and started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
Jen realized what must have happened. She rushed in. "I'm so sorry! I should have reminded you! Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Get me my robe! I'm freezing!"  
  
She ran and got his robe and draped it over him. Mark started coughing up water. Avalon sat back and watched as Mark opened his eyes. He sputtered a little more water. Avalon pulled his robe off of his back and covered Mark.  
  
"I'm sorry. Avalon." He croaked. "I guess. I WHA-as (cough) leading you on."  
  
Jen handed Avalon the other robe. "Don't worry about paying me. It's on the house." She said softly and left.  
  
Avalon picked up Mark and teleported their clothes to their room so didn't have to try and carry all of it. He started down the hall.  
  
"What happened? Why do you look so worried?" Mark made a face. "You look funny with your hair wet and all stuck to your head."  
  
Avalon sighed and smiled. "Jen put a tranquillizer in your drink and you fell asleep. I thought you were playing around and you almost drowned. but you're right Mark. I need to keep my paws off you. I mean, that's what I have Mikial for, right?"  
  
Mark sighed and put his head on Avalon's shoulder. "I'm soooo tired."  
  
"I'll bet, it's like 11 at night and you've got a tranq in your system."  
  
"So, you finally got to see me naked, huh?" Mark said with a drunken-like smile.  
  
"No, I was more worried about saving your life."  
  
"Oh. I see." He yawned. "Well. I don't think I'm gunna be awake when we get to the room. I guess you'll. just hafta. put me in my. pj's."  
  
Avalon found their room and unlocked the door. He went inside and laid Mark on the first bed.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not gunna dress you. You're gunna give me a load a crap in the morning if I do." Avalon got some pants out of a bag by the bed. "I know you're not sleepin, you dress yourself." He tossed the pants at him. They landed on Mark's head.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you'd really try it. Congratulations. You passed with flying colors." Mark said slipping on his pants and throwing the robe away. He pulled the sheets back and climbed inside. He fell asleep in seconds.  
  
Avalon got in bed and looked over at Mark. A few days ago that boy had chased him around his apartment trying to tickle him. but now that laidback feeling was gone. They'd slept beside each other, but nothing happened. He pulled his knees to chest and rocked back and forth as he thought. Maybe since they were so close it had brought Mark remorse. He knew that's how he felt when he first started this way of living. He smiled. Mark just need a little more time.  
  
Now he thought about their mission. Blind Eye. He frowned. As far as he knew, Blind Eye had always been very loyal and committed to Team Rocket. What could he have done to make the boss so angry?  
  
Mikial sat in the hotel room looking out the window. Sabrina hadn't woken up yet. It was so boring here. He wanted to go out and do something, but Avalon had told the guards to make sure he didn't leave the hotel. He started pouting and talking to himself, which woke up Sabrina.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Me, myself, and I. The only others in this dang room."  
  
"Really?" She asked sarcastically. She went into the bathroom and washed her face.  
  
"It's not like I have anything else to do." Mikial grumbled.  
  
"Why don't you go swimming? Or to that exercise room? Or hang out at the bar?" She suggested, wiping off her face.  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
"I see. You're still mad you didn't get to go with Mark and Black Jack?"  
  
"So what."  
  
"Hey, I don't want to be cooped up here either. But it's better than being at home wondering if you're gonna wake up in the morning. At least we know we're safe."  
  
"If we were back at your house and Mark was there you'd feel safe, and we'd actually be able to go take a shit without asking."  
  
"No cussing please."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Sabrina hit him. "Come on! Quit being such a sour puss."  
  
"How can I not be? My brother was murdered and I'm not even allowed to LOOK for his killer. Not allowed to do anything but sit here on my a- butt. I'm on the verge of just bustin out of here."  
  
Freedom! Sweet freedom! Mewtwo was free. The only problem was: he didn't know where to go. Sooner or later Team Rocket would look for him again. He couldn't go back to Purity Lake. That would be the first place Giovanni would look.  
  
As he flew he scaled the surface below and comforted Aiji in his arms. She was crying because it was rather cold at this altitude. He spotted some islands below. They weren't very far of the coast, but it would have to do for now. He descended to find a cave entrance. He went quickly inside and wandered deep within until he found a dead end. He stopped here and sat down. He held Aiji close and tried to get her to quiet. Then he remembered all the stuff he had gathered and put into the blanket Mark had given him. He unwound the bundle and wrapped Aiji in the blanket. She still cried, so he decided she must be hungry. He opened a packet of formula he'd brought and emptied it into a bottle. He had to do quite a bit of searching to find a fresh water spring, but he did eventually find one. However it turned out Aiji wasn't hungry after all. She started crying even louder when he tried to feed her. He sat down once again in the dead end and tried to quiet her, but she just seemed to cry even more. Now she was screaming and Mewtwo was getting frustrated.  
  
Please stop crying. He pleaded when he saw a faint light coming toward them. Then he got quite a surprise. Aiji started glowing. He stared at her and unwrapped the blanket, trying to figure out what was going on. Soon she was glowing so bright he couldn't look at her. She'd stopped crying now though. The light started to fade. Mewtwo looked at the baby in his arms. Her white skin now had a light green color and her eyes had opened. She blinked at him, puzzled.  
  
What was that? He asked her, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Mew?" She said.  
  
Mewtwo smiled slightly and then looked around. The light he'd seen was gone now.  
  
We went into the bar. Blind Eye was supposed to be here. Avalon and I stood at the door and he looked around.  
  
"Hey! If it isn't Black Jack!" Said a voice from the right side of the room. Almost everyone turned and looked at us. Apparently, Avalon was pretty well known.  
  
"Hey man! Over here!" A man with his silver-blue hair pull back into a ponytail, except for a shock that hung over his left eye, raised his hand and waved it at us.  
  
He smiled when we came over. "It's been awhile! Have a seat!" He said. "So, what are you doing here? And who's this little tagalong of yours?"  
  
Avalon smiled. "This is my new partner, Jarohkhan. We've got a job here."  
  
"Oh really? What's the boss got ya doing?"  
  
"Man hunt."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Man hunt, huh?" The waitress brought him a drink. He took a sip. "You know. I've heard that the boss has put a bounty on my head." He looked around nervously. "I'm not the one you're after. am I?"  
  
I looked at Avalon. He didn't return my glance.  
  
"Actually. you are."  
  
"You're kidding." His eyes widened.  
  
"I wish I were."  
  
Blind Eye set his drink on the table. "We were best buddies! You're not really gunna kill me. are you?"  
  
I could tell he was terrified. Avalon didn't say anything, he just put his elbows on the table and bowed his head so neither of us could see his face.  
  
Blind Eye sighed and sat back in his seat. "Man, he must really want me to suffer if he sent you after me."  
  
"Why does he want you dead, Blind?" Avalon asked.  
  
He seemed to relax a little. "Well. there's really only one reason I can think of. but, I'm wondering, why would he kill me for it? You and I both know I'm one of his best men. I mean, I did it on accident too. I didn't know that guy was from the DR until I told him what I did."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Tipped him off on one of our secret weapons. but I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"Hmmm." Avalon said. That seemed to make Blind a little more nervous. "Blind, were you working at the Silph Co.?"  
  
"Yeah, I was doing some guard duty cause there wasn't anything else to do. We actually got some action though."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"These two guys attacked. This little guy with psychic powers and then this really huge guy. The little guy killed One Shot."  
  
"He killed One Shot?"  
  
Blind looked a little angry. "Yeah. she was my girl, ya know?"  
  
Avalon looked up. "You don't say?"  
  
"I do say. I been looking for them two. A couple nights ago I saw the little guy with some other dude, and so me and two of my buddies attacked them. I landed a hit on the little guy but the other one disappeared and then came out of nowhere. Knocked us all out. Then I found out where he lived. I think I killed the bigger guy." He looked hard at Avalon. "Are you okay? You look a little sick."  
  
Avalon shook his head. "I can't believe it, Blind. That guy, that knocked you and your buddies out, was me. And that was Mikial's brother you killed."  
  
Blind was confused. "You know the guy I'm talking about?"  
  
"Heck I do. he's my lover." Avalon growled.  
  
Blind's bottom lip began to quiver, so he bit it. "Well. I'll be damned. If I had known. Ja-jack. I-I. I'm sorry."  
  
Avalon sighed. "I'd say you're even now. He killed your girl, you killed his brother. Leave him alone now, and I'll let you slide."  
  
"Oh! Yes sir! You got yourself a done deal!"  
  
When we left I decided to go back to Saffron and check on Sabrina and Mikial. Avalon was going to stay at our hotel for a bit longer.  
  
Avalon lay on the bed wondering what to do with himself. It was almost time for bed, but he wasn't tired yet. It was now he realized how much he hated being alone. He'd always thought he worked better alone. well, he did, when he WORKED. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat up to look out the window when there was a knock on the door. He guessed it was probably Jen, at least he'd have someone to talk to. He got up and opened the door, but it wasn't Jen. Blind stood there with his back to the doorway, hands in his pockets.  
  
"What're you doin here?" Avalon asked.  
  
Blind turned around. "Well. I thought maybe you'd heard all the commotion. my apartment complex is up in flames. spent all my money on drinks and stuff. I figured you'd be stayin here, so I got the clerk to tell me which room you were stayin in. Sure enough. I found you. so, I was wonderin. if you'd let me stay with you guys tonight."  
  
Avalon pondered that for a moment. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks buddy. I knew I could count on you. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, I want to. This is the second time today you've saved my butt. I mean, you're pretty righteous compared to some people. Not killing me even though my dead body is worth a pretty sum, plus I was trying to kill someone close to you. Why the heck are you letting me go anyway? Am I really that great of a friend to you?" Blind sat on the closer bed.  
  
"Blind, you were the only person that ever gave a rip about me when we were younger. You helped me settle in when I first joined up."  
  
Blink smirked. "Yeah, too bad we never got to be partners. You and me, now that would be an unbeatable team." He lay back on the bed.  
  
"Do you have a partner right now?"  
  
"No. he was killed in a raid not to long ago. I haven't gone to Grey and asked him for another one yet. I don't see what the point is. I don't need a partner. You wouldn't need one either, why do you keep that kid around?"  
  
"I like him. He keeps me company, ya know? I like having someone to talk to." Avalon got onto the bed with Blind and leaned over him. He brushed the lock of hair away from his left eye and looked at it. The orange iris made the pink pupil shrink at the sudden light.  
  
"Are you sure you can't see out of that thing?" Avalon asked.  
  
"Well." He said as the strange eye wandered over to the left of the socket, his other normal blue eye continued to look up at Avalon. "I can see with it sometimes. but I tell people I can't because they wouldn't believe the stuff I see with it."  
  
"Like what?" Avalon asked. He settled down next to Blind and glanced over at his weird eye. From this angle, the iris was bright green and the pupil was light purple.  
  
"At night time I can see as if it were daylight. Which is why it was so surprising for me when you attacked that other night and I didn't see you, and that's why I shoot so well in the dark. Sometimes I can see stuff that's happening really far away. I don't really know how to explain that. And lastly, if I look into someone else's eyes for a while, I can see what they're thinking."  
  
"Must be pretty hard to do. your eye keeps wandering around. It's really freaky."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I cover it up. I hate having people stare at me all the time."  
  
"Know what you mean."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh come on! Why do you think I wear all this leather? I'm white as chalk! If I didn't have black hair people would think I'm albino."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. Remember when Scat Cat wrote all over you with the dry erase marker?"  
  
Avalon snickered. "Yeah, it took a week for that stuff to come out."  
  
Blind chuckled and it was silent for a little while.  
  
"Say, did we ever tell each other our real names?" Blind asked. "Or have you always been called Black Jack?"  
  
Avalon smirked. "I got that name at school. We'd always play black jack on recess. I won every game I played."  
  
Blind raised his eyebrows and his eye wandered over to look at Avalon. "Pretty impressive. I never showed you my eye then, did I?"  
  
"No, today was the first time. Before you always had a patch over it and wouldn't talk about it. You coulda showed me, though it wouldn't have changed anything. I think that would be pretty fun to scare people with."  
  
Blind laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Avalon leaned over him again. Blind squinted up at him.  
  
"Wha- Blind started to say, but his words were lost as Avalon kissed him. Blind struggled a little until Avalon released him.  
  
"You just kissed me." Blind said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I did." Said Avalon. "Why do you look so surprised?"  
  
"Because. I've never been kissed by a man before."  
  
Avalon raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've never.?"  
  
"No, I'm straight. but that doesn't mean I'm unwilling to put a kink in my chain."  
  
Blind kissed Avalon.  
  
"Laurell." Blind said when they released.  
  
"What?" Avalon asked.  
  
"My name is Laurell Del Monte."  
  
Avalon smirked. "Avalon Rowan."  
  
"Oh! So that's why they call you Lon-Wan?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Gee, I feel dumb."  
  
Avalon reached for the hair tie that held Blind's hair captive and took it out. His hair spread neatly over the pillow.  
  
"Does your kid know you're bi?"  
  
"Yeah." Avalon said, playing with Blind's hair.  
  
"You've done him??" Blind asked.  
  
"Oh, no! When I told him I promised him I wouldn't. He'll let me get real close to him sometimes though."  
  
Mark went into Sabrina and Mikial's hotel room. Sabrina practically ran and pounced on him. She gave him a big kiss, too.  
  
"Did you find the guy yet?" She asked for Mikial.  
  
Mark sighed. "Yeah. it was Blind Eye as Black Jack suspected."  
  
"So he's gone? We don't have to worry about him anymore?" Mikial asked, getting up and walking over to them.  
  
Mark was reluctant to answer. "Well. we found him. and we talked to him. he's actually one of Black Jack's good friends."  
  
Mikial's face hardened. "You didn't kill him???? He KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!" He started toward the door but Mark caught him.  
  
"Kial, listen to me." Mark said gripping Mikial's shoulders. Mikial flinched when he called him by his pet name. "The reason he was after you was because you killed his girlfriend."  
  
"So what, she was a Rocket. All of them deserve to die." Mikial said darkly.  
  
"Even me? And Avalon?" Mark asked calmly. Mikial tensed.  
  
"You know his real name?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Mikial dropped his head. "But he killed my brother. and he shot me. and he tried to shoot Avalon."  
  
"Yes, I know. But I was there and he was down right sorry." 


	11. Ally Trouble

Hi! Sorry it's been so long. . . I feel really bad now. . . This chapter is kinda short, but I figured I better put something up here to subdue ya'll until I get something worthwhile up here. Heh heh ^-^;;  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mark sat Mikial down on the couch. "I didn't know him as well as you did. but he's still a great loss to me too. I really think Avalon should turn in Blind as well. but just sitting there listening to them talk for just as little time as I did, I could tell that they're real close. I mean real close."  
  
Mikial sniffed. "He was all I had. . . I'm alone now. . ."  
  
"No you're not. You have me and Sabrina and Avalon. We wouldn't just leave you, we're your friends."  
  
Mikial seemed to perk a little. "I wanna meet this Blind guy. . . and at least give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Mark smirked. "I think we ought to wait awhile be for that happens."  
  
"Aw come on! I won't hurt him. . . much."  
  
Mark chuckled. "Maybe in a few days, but right now I want you to stay here and keep Sabrina safe, okay?"  
  
"Me? Keep HER safe? Yeah right. . . she'd end up protecting me."  
  
Mark laughed and went out the door. Mikial stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey! What's the hurry?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a funny feeling."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Mewtwo sat in the darkness holding Aiji close. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now. He needed to find a safer place than this, where Aiji could grow up strong and healthy. A couple ideas had occurred to him. He could ask Mark for help or he could search on his own. How would he get to Mark without being caught though?  
  
He rocked Aiji in his arms. His supply of formula was gone and he would need to find some other way to feed her. Maybe she could eat solid food now since she had sort of evolved.  
  
Suddenly he heard a grinding noise and something wiggled beneath him. He jumped from his spot and struck a fighting pose, Aiji close to his chest. Something popped out of the ground.  
  
"Slash?"  
  
Don't "hello" me! What are you doing scaring me like that?  
  
"Sandslash. . ."  
  
You better be. Now what do you want?  
  
The Sandslash waddled over to him and peered up at the baby in his arms. It's beady eyes glistened in the dim light. Aiji started to cry.  
  
Now you've done it. . . Mewtwo grumbled and sat down again.  
  
"Sand sandslash!"  
  
I KNOW she's hungry, but I can't feed her. Does it look like I can?  
  
"Sandslash! Sand sandslash slash!"  
  
What? You can feed her? But. . . how?  
  
The Sandslash got down on all fours and turned it's back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo squinted and thought he could see something that looked like baby Sandshrews among its spines.  
  
You're a mother?  
  
The Sandslash nodded and reached out her stubby front paws for Aiji. Mewtwo hesitated, but handed her the crying baby. The Sandslash let Aiji suckle.  
  
Mewtwo sighed with relief when the Sandslash gave her back. Thank you so much. I apologize for being so rude. I wonder, do you know of a place where we could hide from the humans? There are some looking for us and. . .  
  
"Slash! Sandslash sand sand." She said beaconing with her paw. She dove into her hole. Mewtwo approached the hole and, to his surprise, he fit into it. . . but just barely. He could see the Sandslash ahead and started to follow her.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Mark opened the bedroom door a crack. "I knew it." He whispered and knocked on the door.  
  
"BJ come out here, I wanna talk to you." He said and listened to the people inside scurry around and whisper harshly to each other. Avalon finally came to the door in just a pair of leather pants. . . which were inside out and unzipped.  
  
"What's up?" Avalon asked trying too hard to look innocent.  
  
"Stop the act Avalon. Who's in there?"  
  
Blind came up behind Avalon.  
  
"Mm hm. . . I wonder what Mikial would think of this?"  
  
Avalon looked at the carpet. "Please don't tell him. . ."  
  
"Wait just a minute. . . what's this?" Blind asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Blind. . . but I did tell you I had a partner."  
  
Blind puzzled and then looked away. "Oh yeah. . . I. . . I guess I better go find somewhere else to stay then. . ." Blind left the doorway to gather the rest of his clothes.  
  
"Mark. . . you know how I get carried away. . . he just showed up because his apartment complex is toast and he doesn't have any money and there's plenty of people out there wanting to kill him."  
  
"I never said he had to leave. It's you that has the problem."  
  
"I know. . . that's why I like you. You keep me under control. Uhm. . . Blind? Hey Blind! You don't have to leave." He turned around. "Blind you can stay here. . . I'll. . . I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Blind, it wasn't you. its me. I wanna help you. Mark and I will hide you." Avalon looked around. "Right? Mark?"  
  
Mark nodded. Avalon smiled.  
  
"See? We've got this straightened out."  
  
"I dunno about that. . ." Mark said.  
  
"What else?" Avalon questioned.  
  
Mark smiled at Blind. "You wouldn't mind letting us talk, would you?"  
  
Blind shrugged and closed the door to the bedroom, in a few minutes the shower was running. Mark and Avalon sat on the couch.  
  
"Are you and Kial going to get serious? Or is he just something for you to play with?"  
  
"No Mark, I want to. . . but. . . he's not someone I can go see all the time. I mean, he's a good guy and we're bad guys. Ya know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Then I guess you need to work on your self-control."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"The harder something is to get to the more you want it, right?"  
  
Avalon stared at him. "Yes. . ."  
  
"Well, no cheating in this game or else it won't be worthwhile."  
  
Avalon stared some more. "You're. . . you're absolutely right."  
  
"I'm just trying to help, Avalon. That's what I'm here for."  
  
"Right again."  
  
Mark got up and went to the kitchen. Blind peeked out into the living room.  
  
"Is it safe?" He asked.  
  
Avalon smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Blind sat on the couch next Avalon. "Man, that kid's got a short leash on you, huh?"  
  
Avalon smiled and shook his head. "No, he's just keeping me out of trouble."  
  
Blind snorted. "That's a first. Black Jack not in trouble."  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"Say, where'd the kid go?  
  
"Kitchen. Hey, his name's Mark quit callin him kid."  
  
"Fine. Why do you let him order you around anyway?"  
  
"Cuz he has morals, and they're good ones. Besides, he's the boss' kid, he could do anything he wanted to me if he didn't like something."  
  
"You're scared of him?"  
  
"Not of HIM, of what he could DO. Wouldn't you be scared?"  
  
"Well. . . in my situation. . . hell yeah."  
  
"Then shut your mouth."  
  
"Wait a sec. what if he squeals on us?"  
  
"He won't. I trust him, and I know one of his little secrets that I know his father would love to hear about. . . just in case."  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't squeal on you guys. I'm in on this too, remember?" Mark said from behind making the other two jump. He set some drinks down on the table. Blind yawned as he picked up a glass.  
  
"What time is it? It's gotta be close to morning by now. . ." Avalon asked.  
  
Mark leaned on the arm of the couch. "I'll bet you its 3:49 in the morning."  
  
Blind looked at his watch and whistled. "It is! Exactly. How in hell did you know?"  
  
Mark smirked. "Those numbers haunt me."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Mikial left the hotel lobby and walked a couple blocks down the street to the park. It was nice out today. He couldn't imagine anyone trying to mug him in broad daylight, so he found a bench in the sunlight and sat down. A light breeze blew and whistled slightly in his ears. The grass waved, it looked like it was moving.  
  
He tuned his gaze to the sky and watched the clouds go by. Hm. that one looks like a boat. and there's a Nidoran. He thought.  
  
"Hey, Kial."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly. Avalon was standing there, one hand in his pocket.  
  
"Hey. . ."  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Mikial nodded.  
  
"Did. . . did Mark tell you?"  
  
"What? That you didn't kill him?"  
  
Avalon watched an ant struggling with a crumb from someone's picnic on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Kial. . . but he's my best friend. I couldn't just kill him. . . it wouldn't bring your brother back anyway and I've convinced him to stop chasing you. You killed his girl friend, you know?"  
  
"I wanna meet him."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"What's not a good idea?"  
  
Avalon froze and turned around slowly. "I thought I told you to stay with Mark!"  
  
"Hey, what do you know? You're the guy I was chasing."  
  
Mikial stood up and faced Blind. He sized him up. "So you're the one. . ."  
  
Avalon started to get nervous. "Guys." 


	12. Trouble with Slithers

Avalon had been afraid of this. Two out of the three people he loved most in the world were about to have a go at each other. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Mikial formed a ball of mustard yellow-colored energy in the palm of his hand. Blind had the look of utter surprise pasted on his face. He immediately put up his hands in defense.  
  
"Hey man, I don't wanna fight you. Not if you can do magic stuff like that. That ain't a fair fight anyway. Even if I am a cold-hearted Rocket I still like things being fair."  
  
Mikial glared at him. "Only if you're the one with the underhand." He said, his voice that of a man who will stop at nothing to do what he came to do. He hurled the ball of energy at the silver haired man. But he had to make it take a detour because Avalon had stepped right in its path. Avalon then took a lung at Mikial and managed to wrestle him to the ground.  
  
"Blind! Get your ass out of here or he's gunna kill you!"  
  
Blind put his hands in his pockets. "Aight, hon. Just know that I ain't worried. This is how its gunna be the rest of my sorry life. I can protect myself most of the time. No more jumping in front of my attackers, you hear me? I can face'em just as good as you. I dun want you getting yourself killed over me."  
  
"Quit squawking and get your ass MOVING!" Avalon shouted. Mikial threw him off just as Blind disappeared. Mikial cursed him and then turned to Avalon.  
  
"You're more than just friends! I heard exactly what he said! What kind of perverted two-timing freak are you? I don't want anything more to do with you!" Mikial spat and stomped off. Avalon sighed and watched him go.  
  
"Well. . . that went well. . ."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Avalon went back home to find the bathroom door lying on the floor minus its hinges. Mark came out of the kitchen looking like he'd met a gang in a dark alley the previous night.  
  
"Heh. . . that Blind guy is something else. . . I don't look too bad, do I?" Mark said when he saw Avalon's expression.  
  
Avalon had to keep himself from tripping over the door as he ran to Mark. "What the hell did that guy do to you?"  
  
"I wouldn't let him leave like you told me. I had to fight him to keep him here. . . but you've probably figured out what happened. He tied my hands with his hair thing and locked me in the bathroom."  
  
Avalon stared into Mark's face as if he could find the solutions to straighten out his conflicting relationships.  
  
"Avi?" Mark questioned. Avalon didn't answer. He turned away and sat on the sofa, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Mark, have you ever had two really great friends that are just fine and dandy with you but they hate each other?" Avalon asked, not looking up.  
  
"No. . . I haven't. . . what happened?" Mark said, plopping down next to Avalon.  
  
"Blind and Mikial met."  
  
Mark bit his lip. "And?"  
  
"Kial went berserk and made to kill Blind but I jumped him. Blind got out of there but now Kial hates me even more. . . I'm not letting Blind back here though. Not after this." He said, gesturing to Mark's black eye and split lip. "Why didn't you psych him?"  
  
"Didn't want to ruin the furniture."  
  
Avalon smirked and messed up Mark's hair, err, fixed it a little. "I love your modesty."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Hey dad! Wake up! You promised! The little green Mewtwo squeaked, shaking her father's arm.  
  
I did. . . I did. . . I'm awake now. Stop yanking my arm around. Mewtwo grumbled. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and scratched his ears. The little Mewtwo flew around his head in circles until he stood up. He caught her by the tail and pulled her into his arms. She giggled and licked his chin.  
  
Are you really going to take me outside? Huh daddy?  
  
I am. Mewtwo said, a small smile daring to appear on his lips. He flew through various tunnels until he got to one with a light at the end. Aiji asked him what that white circle was up ahead. He told her it was light. They emerged to the surface in a thin wood. Aiji complained about her eyes hurting at first, but she soon got used to the light. She asked Mewtwo about everything. Trees, flowers, sky, clouds, grass, it was all new to her. All she had ever known was dark, dirt, and Sandslash. Even the other pokemon were new to her.  
  
Daddy?  
  
Yes dearest?  
  
Can we stay here forever?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey Mark! Take a look at this!"  
  
I followed Avalon to the lab. He led me inside to a large glass cylinder. Inside it floated a black form.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"A new and improved clone of mew. Meet Mew Squared." Said Sycamore's "apprentice." She gave me a proud smile.  
  
"Doesn't look like much of anything to me." I said. Avalon hit my arm. "What?"  
  
"It's not done maturing yet, hon." She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I tapped on the glass. "What's it going to be able to do that's better than Mewtwo?"  
  
"It's about two and half times stronger than the original Mewtwo and has a variety of new attacks and defenses."  
  
"How much longer until it's done cooking?"  
  
Avalon snorted at that. Ms. "Apprentice" shot Avalon a look.  
  
"Three months, four days, and nine hours about."  
  
I glared at the form. "Even you have to bare my unlucky number, don't you?"  
  
A large hand appeared on my shoulder. "What's this about unlucky numbers?"  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
He ignored me and turned to Avalon. "You've been keeping him out of trouble, haven't you?"  
  
Avalon smirked. "More like he's been keeping me out of trouble."  
  
Giovanni smiled. "Did you ever get your reward for turning in Laurell Del Monte?"  
  
Avalon shook his head. "No sir."  
  
"I'll have to see about that."  
  
"Dad, you know that was a year and a half ago right?"  
  
"And you point is?"  
  
"Just making sure you knew. I don't know. Do you always take that long to get your employees their rewards?"  
  
"I can take as long as I want."  
  
I shrugged, dismissing the issue. "Hey BJ let's go see if Grey has anything for us to do." I grabbed Avalon by the arm and dragged him out into the hall.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't want to be in the same room with that guy." I jammed my hands into my pockets and started down the hall.  
  
"You and your pappy having a fight?" Avalon jeered.  
  
"Don't start with me."  
  
"I wasn't going to. It was Slithers fault. See."  
  
I turned around to find the giant purple snake just inches from my face.  
  
"Tcha!" It hissed with a happy face. I half smiled at it and stroked its scaly head.  
  
"How's it going Slithers?"  
  
"Tcha bok tcha!" It hissed, wrapping its self around me in a friendly way.  
  
"Gorgon is going to be angry with you, you know."  
  
"Tcha. . ." It said with a sigh.  
  
"This is the fiftieth time this week. I've been counting."  
  
It hissed a laugh and gave me an evil look. Avalon twitched.  
  
"I ain't never seen an Arbok do that before."  
  
Slithers coiled his self around my head and shoulders. I started to walk again.  
  
"I don't see how you can just let that thing do that to you." Avalon said with a shiver, keeping his distance.  
  
"He's harmless! Look at him! He's the sweetest thing!" I said, stroking his head again. Slithers rubbed against my hand affectionately. "I'll bet he likes me more than he does Giovanni."  
  
Slithers spat and bared his fangs at my father's name. Avalon widened the gap in between his self and I. I laughed at him.  
  
"So. . . what's up Slithers?"  
  
Slithers just made a happy face and squeezed me gently.  
  
"He just likes scaring me." Avalon stated grimly. "I'm gunna go visit Blind. Come get me when that thing leaves."  
  
The Arbok hissed at Avalon for insulting him and slithered away into the shadows. I went with Avalon to the prison floor. Yes, even a kingdom of thieves has a jail house.  
  
"Knock knock." Avalon said when we arrived outside of Blind's cell.  
  
"Tell me again. How much longer?" Came Blind's voice. He sounded like the whiney little kid in the back that asks "are we there yet?" every five minutes.  
  
"Six more years Blind."  
  
"I'm starting to wish he just woulda offed me. I'm gunna go crazy before this year is out!"  
  
I leaned against the wall and listened to them talk. Before long Avalon had stuck his hand inside the little barred window. I honestly didn't want to know why. . . probably something to do with Blind's hair or maybe he had a tick on his neck again. Blah, I don't want to think about it.  
  
I waited until he was finished and we started heading for Grey's office.  
  
"Have you gotten back together with Kial yet?" I asked.  
  
Avalon frowned. "I saw him last week. . . he's engaged."  
  
I gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, there's plenty of other people in the world. . . see anyone worth while yet?"  
  
He smirked, a good sign. "Yeah. . . I've had my eyes on him for a while. . . you know, just in case something like this happened. . ."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well. . . I'm not so sure about him. I mean, I know him real well. . . it's just that. . ."  
  
"You don't think he'd like you that way?"  
  
He nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"So who is it? Maybe I could sorta ask him about you. . ."  
  
His smirk widened into a smile. "I appreciate it Mark, but I like to do things myself. . . so anyway, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"I was going to see Sabrina. . . it's been like six, seven months since I last saw her."  
  
"Ah, I see. I suppose you want to go alone then?"  
  
"That's okay, isn't it? You could. . . you could talk to that guy."  
  
Avalon sighed. "He's doing something tonight."  
  
"Oh. . ." We got to Grey's office and went inside. He had a mission waiting for us.  
  
"DR spying." Avalon announced. "Someone stole the boss's Rhydon and handed it over to the DR."  
  
"Gee, sounds like fun. . ."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Aiji, I'm back. Mewtwo barely finished before the pastel green ball of never ending energy bounce up into his arms.  
  
Did you find a new place for us to live, daddy?  
  
I did. It's quite a long fly though. We'll leave in two days.  
  
Is it pretty there, daddy? Like it is up there? Aiji asked, her eyes wide and glistening with excitement.  
  
Oh, it is. It's very beautiful. You will love it there.  
  
Aiji wound her small arms around her father's neck and nuzzled him. Can we go tomorrow?  
  
Mewtwo smirked. We shall see.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"M-mark! What. . . what a pleasant surprise!" Sabrina exclaimed when she opened the door, sounding very surprised indeed. She looked rather guilty for some reason.  
  
"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything. . . am I?" Mark asked, going inside.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "No. No one else is here. . . I was just. . . cooking some dinner. . ."  
  
Mark squinted at her in a worried way. "Are you sure? You're acting a little funny. . ."  
  
Sabrina sighed. "Yeah. . . okay. . . come sit down. . ."  
  
Mark followed her into the dining room and they sat down at the table. A black coat was draped over one of the chairs, so Mark picked a different one. Sabrina sat across from him.  
  
"I guess there's really no point in stalling. . ." She said and put her hands out on the table. Mark examined them and noticed the expensive looking ring on her left hand. He half-smiled.  
  
"You're engaged. . . congratulations." He said, sitting back in his chair. Sabrina puzzled at him.  
  
"You. . . you're not angry?"  
  
Mark put his elbows on the table and sighed. "I guess I expected this. . . I mean. . . I wasn't what you really could call a steady boyfriend. . . and well, I never really made an attempt to claim you as mine. I'm not saying I don't love you though. I do, really I do, but. . . doesn't matter a whole lot now. . ."  
  
"We can still be friends right?"  
  
"Sure. If your husband-to-be doesn't mind."  
  
She smiled. "I don't think he will." Just then we heard the garage door open. A few minutes later the door opened and Mikial walked in.  
  
"Hey Kial." I said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I thought you might like to know that Blind is in prison."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really? When's his trial?"  
  
"He's in the Rocket prison."  
  
"So. . .?"  
  
"They beat him every other day with a leather whip and the days he isn't getting a beating they don't feed him."  
  
He smiled at that. I guessed he liked the idea of him being tortured. "How long does he have to tolerate that?"  
  
"They gave him eight years but he's already served about one and a half."  
  
Kial snorted and went to the fridge to get a Coke. "So, did Sabrina tell you the news?"  
  
"I was just telling him. . ." Sabrina said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Man, I really hope Avalon is home. I fumbled around in my pocket for my keys and opened the door. Thank God! Avalon was sleeping on the couch with the TV on holding a bowl of popcorn. Some old western movie was playing.  
  
"Hey! Black Jack wake up!" I said kicking the bottom of his boot. He startled awake and scratched his head when he realized it was only me.  
  
"Whazzup?" He said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look more awake. He sat up and put his feet on the floor. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Sabrina's engaged."  
  
Avalon, sensing the water works coming on, pulled me close to him.  
  
"To. . . to Kial. . ."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. . ."  
  
"Now that hurts. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . . tell me about it. . ."  
  
Avalon sighed and pulled me onto his lap. "What are we gunna do now?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daddy? How come you never showed me this place before?   
  
Because it is dangerous to come here.   
  
Why?   
  
There are humans looking for us, dear.   
  
Humans? Are they pokemon too?   
  
No, they are very different from pokemon. . . but not so different from us.   
  
But aren't we pokemon?   
  
Yes.   
  
The how is it like that?   
  
Mewtwo sighed. I will tell you when you are older.   
  
But I want to know now! She whined.  
  
You would not understand. Mewtwo pulled his daughter to his chest.  
  
Are we safe here, daddy?   
  
Mewtwo smiled and cuddled with her. We are. Let us sleep.   
  
Aiji licked her father's nose and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep. 


	13. New Troubles

LordLeonius: Hey! Been a while huh? I'm sorry. . . This one is super short. . . but be grateful I've written anything! Just letting you know that I AM still trying to write this! I haven't given up yet!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey, dad." I said as I passed Giovanni in the dim hallway.  
  
"Mark! Wait a minute!"  
  
I stopped. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to show you something."  
  
I sighed. "Mew Squared right? I had a feeling. . ."  
  
He smiled. "Such a good guesser. . . or were you reading my mind?"  
  
"I wouldn't read your mind. I don't want to know what's going on in there."  
  
He snorted. "Come along."  
  
We went to the lab and my father led me to the glass tank. Just as I looked up an inky substance squirted into the amber liquid. It steadily engulfed the young black Mew Squared inside. It's eyelids sprang open revealing blood red eyes. He looked straight at me and did not even glance over at my father.  
  
"Talk to him." Gio said.  
  
Welcome to the World. I said, smiling at the black being floating in the tank.  
  
Who are you? He asked, his voice sounding much like Avalon's. It sent chills down my spine.  
  
My name is Mark.   
  
What is this thing I am in? I want out.   
  
Then come out.   
  
"Well, what is he saying?" Gio asked eagerly.  
  
"Stand back. He's going to come out."  
  
My father and I stood behind a table and ducked as the tank shattered. The improved Mewtwo flew to us and hovered. Giovanni stood up and addressed him.  
  
"Hello, my pretty. I'm sure you have many questions, but before you start asking, listen as I may answer some of them. Your name is Lucifer. Your purpose on this earth is to obey my every command. You are to call me Master. Is this clear to you?"  
  
Yes, Master.   
  
Sycamore's apprentice activated some metal rings and they flung themselves at Lucifer, clamping on to his limbs. . . but he hardly noticed them. They gently pulled him to the ground and he made a confused expression.  
  
What-   
  
"These rings will help you focus your power and made you a strong and accurate fighter. Do not attempt to revolt against them as you will not delight in the results you shall get."  
  
Yes, Master.   
  
Giovanni smiled. "Already he is much more obedient than Mewtwo." He turned to me. "Mark, would you like to be his care taker? I know you had some part in the capture of Del Monte. This shall be your reward."  
  
I startled. "O-okay." I absolutely was not expecting this! Was it some sort of test?  
  
"Well, have fun. I have other things I need to attend to."  
  
That was it?  
  
Lucifer tried out his legs and found it rather easy to walk. He came and stood a few feet away from me.  
  
Why did he not speak to me as you did?   
  
"He can't. In fact, not many humans can."  
  
Now you are speaking as he. Am I to call you Master also?   
  
"No, you can just call me Mark. We're equals. . . well, sort of. He thinks that humans are the stronger race, but we clearly aren't."  
  
What is the stronger race then?   
  
"Your kind. There is another called Mewtwo, but you are supposed to be stronger than him. . . my father is probably going to force you to kill him. He's the only other of your kind. . . well, unless his daughter is still alive."  
  
What if I do not obey him?   
  
I sighed. "I wouldn't suggest that. Mewtwo disobeyed and it nearly cost him his life. Come on now, I need to find out what I'm supposed to do with you." I started for the door. Lucifer stayed. I stopped and gave him a questioning look.  
  
I do not like these things. He said, looking at the rings around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Yeah, you're not supposed to. Those actually are repressing your powers so you can be controlled. I know how it is. My father had it done to me for a while. If you can get him to trust you he'll have them removed."  
  
We started down the hallway and ran into Avalon.  
  
"Whoa! Get a little of Slithers?" He asked, looking at Lucifer.  
  
"No, you could say he's our new assignment. . . or at least mine. Wanna come with us?"  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"To see if he's getting a place in the pokemon vault. Otherwise he'll be staying with us most likely."  
  
Avalon sized up Lucifer. "I don't think I'd mind."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're attracted to pokemon too."  
  
"Come on, I'm not that weird."  
  
"Well, ya never know with you. Lets get a move on."  
  
We came to the pokemon vault. Lucifer did not like it in there at all. We could find Gorgon anyway. So, we decided to let Lucifer stay in our apartment. Somehow Slithers followed us back too.  
  
"What's the long and purple one doing in here?! MARK! Get that cobra out of here!" Avalon screamed. Lucifer picked up the purple snake. Slithers seemed to like him.  
  
"Tcha BOK bok!"  
  
Why is that? Lucifer asked the Arbok.  
  
"Why is what?" Avalon asked.  
  
He does not like you.   
  
"Well, I don't like him neither."  
  
"Bok tcha tcha bok."  
  
Lucifer stared at Avalon. He says you are mean to Mark.   
  
"That's not true." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Avalon put in.  
  
"Tcha bok bok bok tchabok tcha bok."  
  
Lucifer looked at me. Slithers made a happy face.  
  
"What is he saying Mark?" Avalon asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't speak Arbok."  
  
Slithers slithered over to me and wrapped around my leg. "Bok tcha tcha bok bok tcha."  
  
He's jealous. Lucifer said. He must have only sent that to me since Avalon didn't say anything.  
  
What do you mean? I asked Lucifer.  
  
I do not know what he means. That is only what he said. 


End file.
